Sunshine
by daddysgirl11
Summary: Ally Dawson is a single mother of a four year old little girl, but has a dark past. She hasn't shared her past with anyone except her best friend, but what happens when a certain superstar comes into their lives and turns it completely upside-down? Will Austin be able to love another man's child? Will Ally tell Austin her secret, or will she break in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm seventeen years old, but I will be turning eighteen tomorrow. I live with my older brother, Elliot who's twenty-three. My brother is great, but I'm basically the one raising him instead of the other way around. I never really knew my parents, and I don't know what happened to them. Elliot and I lived in an orphanage until he turned eighteen, so he took me in when he left, and became my legal guardian when I was twelve.

"Hey, there's my whittle sister", Elliot said in a baby voice. He then started giving me a breathtakingly huge bear hug. "I can't believe today's the last day I can ever call you a kid."

"Elliot…I. Can't. Breathe.", I managed to get out, still unable to breathe.

"Sorry Ally", he said letting go. "It's just I-", he started, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Elliot went over and opened the door, but he didn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anyone there?", he asked. No answer. He shrugged and started to shut the door when I saw something and stopped him.

"Elliot look! Is that a baby!?", I asked eyeing a car-seat on the ground. "Why would there be a baby on our doorstep?", I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know", he said looking about as shocked as me. "Is that a not?"

"Yeah", I said picking it up. "It says…

_Elliot,_

_You are probably wondering why there is a baby on your doorstep, and who left it here. Well, there's no easy way to say this, but she's your daughter. I named her Ella after you, and I realized I'm too young with so much life ahead of me. I can't handle a baby on my own, or at all for that matter. Ella is your responsibility now and if you can't handle her then put her up for adoption. I'm sorry you're finding out this way, but it had to be done. I had no other options._

_Love, _

_Samantha Freeman_

_P.S. If you are confused as to how I know the baby is yours, I still had your toothbrush and had a __paternity test done_", I finished reading the letter, very shocked might I add. I didn't think Elliot was that type of guy. "Elliot, when did this happen?", I asked angrily, pointing at the baby girl I now know as Ella.

"Almost a year ago", he said sounding very distant, and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Elliot, you have a baby! Why didn't you tell me this happened!?", I asked a little hurt that he kept something so big from me.

"Look Ally, I'm sorry. You were working at a late night shift, and I went to a party, not realizing that someone had spiked the punch. That's when I met Samantha. We started dancing, and that's all I remember of that night. The next thing I know, I'm lying in a bed at a hotel, very confused, when I saw her next to me. I left thinking it was just one drunken night I wouldn't even remember", he explained.

"Wow. I guess it's not completely your fault, but you still had a big part in this", I said. He sighed and nodded knowingly.

"I know Ally", he said sounding disappointed in himself.

"Well, let's stop living in the past, and go get a crib, some diapers, baby f-", I started, but Elliot cut me off.

"What!? No, I can't keep this kid! I cannot take care of another living person!", he exclaimed.

"You've been taking care of me for the past five years!", I yelled trying to get my point across.

"Ally, that was totally different! You were twelve, and already knew how to take care of yourself! You practically raised me! I can't take care of a baby!", he yelled.

"You have to! She's your child Elliot!"

"I do not have to Ally, and she is not my child! I'm putting her up for adoption!", he yelled. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You will not send this poor little girl to that horrible place full of tears and kids that think that they are unwanted and unloved by their parents. Ella stays here with us and that's final", I said picking up her car-seat and bringing it into my room.

I woke up the next morning to Ella crying at 5:30 A.M. I managed to calm her down within five minutes. It's not easy considering we have no food, diapers, pacifier, toys, or anything else a baby may need.

"Elliot! Are you up!?", I yelled. No answer. 'That's weird' , I thought. I kept looking until I saw a note on the counter that read…

"_Dear Ally,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving you like this. I never wanted to, but I had to leave. I can't have a baby. You're eighteen now, so you can make it on your own. You can put Ella up for adoption since I'm not there, and nobody can take care of her. I probably won't see you for a while. This isn't goodbye, this is a see you later. I trust you Ally, and have total faith in you. I love you so much Ally._

_Love Always,_

_Your brother, Elliot._

_P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! LUV YA"_

I was so shocked that Elliot could actually leave me all alone, with his baby, and on my birthday. That's really low. My brother is definitely not the same guy I thought he was two days ago. He actually thinks I'm going to put my own niece up for adoption? Yeah right! He's got another thing coming. I'm a legal adult now, so I can just adopt and care for her myself.

Everything will be fine. It has to be.

**Four Years Later**

So, that's how I, Ally Dawson, ended up being a single mother on my own raising a little girl as my own, all starting on my eighteenth birthday. I'm twenty-two now and Ella's four. We still haven't heard a word from Elliot in those past four years of me raising his daughter. Although, if anyone asks me, she is not his daughter, she is my daughter. I love her as if she really was, so that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

"Trish you've got to be kidding me", I said frustrated to my best friend. "How can I watch Ella while I'm running the shop at the same time, by myself?"

"I know Ally, and I'm sorry. My mom just called and said that I needed to come to the hospital immediately for JJ", she explained.

"Your little brother? Why, what happened?", I asked.

"He's having his appendix taken out, and my mom's freaking out. I'm sorry, I really have to go, and I'm sure you don't want your little girl exposed to hospital life at such a young age right?", she said. I sighed.

"It's fine Trish. Go be with your family. I'll manage somehow", I said, and she left after apologizing and thanking me again.

"Mommy, can I please play with the instruments?", my four year old begged.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry you can't touch the instruments. Now please go upstairs to the practice room and watch T.V. or take a nap", I said. She quickly nodded and ran up the stairs.

I sighed as I looked around Sonic Boom. I own it now, and business isn't very good. I'm not making enough money to pay for the store, or my small apartment. Suddenly I hear the bell ring signaling someone had just walked in. "Hi, Welcome to Sonic Boom. How may I help you", I asked without really looking up.

"I'm Austin Moon. Does it look like I need any help?", the so-called customer said cockily. 'Rude much?' I thought.

"I say it to all the customers to be polite, and why would I care what your name is?", I asked.

The red-head boy I just realized was standing right behind him spoke up. "Everybody knows Austin. He started as an overnight internet sensation, and now everyone loves him." They looked very familiar, but not because Austin's famousness. The red-head looked especially familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I've seen him.

"Apparently not everyone, because I've never heard of him", I said. Okay, now that may be a lie, but he's really getting on my nerves, so I'll just pretend. From that statement, I could see both their eyes grow huge.

"What do you live under a rock?", the blonde boy I now know as Austin had the nerve to ask. I was about to respond, when Ella came running down the stairs, and nearly knocked Austin down running into him.

"Hey!", he snapped. Ella ran over to me and was just clinging onto my leg, trying to bury her face, while I was shooting that Austin guy a major death glare for yelling at my little girl.

"What kind of mother just lets their kid run around like that unsupervised!?" Oh that does it!

I was about to say something for him accusing me of being a bad mother, when Ella pulled my arm and whispered, "Mommy, why would Austin Moon yell at me? He's supposed to be a good guy. I loved his songs", she said crying.

**Austin's POV**

I froze when I heard this little girl say that to her mother, crying. Here she was a fan of my music, and there's no way she can be any older than four or five, and I just yelled at her like that. I feel terrible.

"Well, baby I-", the woman whose name I don't know started, but I kind of cut her off.

"How 'bout I give you an autograph?", I asked the little girl, but judging by the glare her mother was sending me, that must've been the wrong move.

"Ella, honey go upstairs", she said, and the little girl who I'm guessing's name is Ella did as she was told. (That's a really cute name) I honestly have no clue where Dez went, so that leaves me alone with this obviously angry woman.

"Austin Moon, you are a selfish, spoiled, ego-maniac! I hope you have a good life, far away from me and my daughter", she said.

"But I-", I started.

"No. Nobody yells at my daughter like that. Now get out of my store before I have you thrown in jail for harassment", she said, and literally kicked me out of the store. But neither of us knew someone had been watching us.

**Nobody's POV**

"Guys, this is going to make a huge headline!", a reporter exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, this'll be awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, this is Daddysgirl11. I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for my past two chapters, so I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. I would like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, followed and/or favorite my story. You guys are amazing and I definitely didn't expect to get that much of a response just on the first two chapters. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, turn on Hit T.V. quick!", Trish yelled as she raced in Sonic Boom. I turned it on knowing that it must be pretty important for Trish to be running.

"Why am I-", I started, but the story quickly caught my attention.

"_Hi, I'm Shay Turner, and this is Hit T.V. Last night, teen heart-throb, and overnight internet sensation Austin Moon was seen being kicked out of a local music store in Miami called 'Sonic Boom', by a rather angry young mother. Apparently our superstar somehow insulted this woman and/or her child to get her so upset. Sources say this girl owns the music store, so I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll be hearing about her. This has been Shay Turner, Hit T.V."_

Trish turned to me with an awaiting look. "Spill Ally."

"Look, that jerk came in acting all conceded when I offered to help him, then he yelled at Ella for running into him when she came downstairs", I said truthfully.

"Well, he is like the hottest new celebrity", Trish said.

"And that automatically gives him the right to yell at my daughter and act like a complete jerk!?", I snapped.

"Calm down Ally. Of course it doesn't give him the right, but the whole ego thing must come from the fame", she reasoned.

"He accused me of being a bad mother", I said. Trish's eyes widened from shock to anger.

"You want me to beat him up for you?", she asked and I just laughed.

"No Trish. You know how long you'd go to prison for hitting a celebrity? But if I have to see that face again in person, I might end up giving you the okay, or even do it myself", I said muttering that last part.

"Umm…Ally? You might be giving me that 'okay' today", Trish said sounding nervous. _Why would she be nervous?_ I turned around and roll my eyes as soon as I see none other than Austin Moon walking through the door._ This outta be good…_

**Austin's POV**

I walked in the store I was just kicked out of yesterday, with a plan that could clear my image. Of course that is if I can get that crazy mother to agree. Of course she rolls her eyes as soon as she sees me walk in, but neither of us get a chance to say anything, because her daughter suddenly walks downstairs singing _Baby_**(1)**, one of my songs. _Awe, that kid really is a fan of my music. "… I thought you'd always be mine"_, she sang cutely, but what I didn't expect was that this little bitty girl got the rap, and the rest of the song nearly perfect.

"_When I was thirteen_

_I had my first love_

_There was nobody _

_That compared to my baby_

_And nobody came between us_

_Don't get ever from above_

_She had me going crazy_

_Oh I was star-struck_

_She woke me up daily_

_Don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_

_Now skip a beat_

_When I see her on the street and_

_At school on the playground_

_But I really want to see her on the weekend_

_She know she got me dazin'_

_Cause she was so amazing _

_And now my heart is breaking_

_But I just keep on saying…"_

And she continued the rest of the song, without even noticing everyone staring at her. When she finished, she finally saw everyone looking at her and ran upstairs, locking herself inside a little room. "Oh no. Is she okay? Should I go talk to her? Do-", I started panicking, but her mother cut me off laughing a little.

"Calm down superstar, she's just a little shy", she said. I sighed in relief. "Why would you care anyway? You just yelled at her yesterday for bumping into you."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I actually came here to apologize", I said which was half true. I did come here to apologize, but I also had another reason for coming.

"Don't be apologizing to me. I'm not the one that you made cry, I'm just the 'bad mother'", she said putting air-quotes around _bad mother._

"What!?", I exclaimed. "When did I ever call you a bad mother?"

"Really?_ 'What kind of mother just lets their kid run around like that unsupervised?' _In case you didn't realize, that implies that you do in fact think I'm a bad mother", she said._ Well now I feel even worse than I did before._

"I'm so sorry…"

"Ally. My name's Ally Dawson", she said. _Huh, pretty name._

**Ally's POV**

"I'm so sorry Ally. I didn't mean what I said, and I shouldn't have yelled at your daughter. I didn't know that's what you thought. I'm really sorry, and I'd never call you a bad mother", he said, and from the look in his eyes, I could tell he was being sincere.

"You make my little girl cry again, I'll kick so hard it'll be you crying instead of Ella", I said tossing him the keys to the practice room where Ella was at the moment. I watched him walk upstairs, then turned to Trish who had an odd expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I thought I was going to get to kick some butt and mess up that pretty little face. I didn't however think that I'd be having to watch you just give in and accept his apology", she said incredibly.

"Hey, I'm not accepting anything until I know how Ella feels. She's my daughter, and my top priority", I said.

"Good Ally. You remember that", Trish said. I just laughed and nodded. Trish is very protective of me and Ella, but that's just because she's like a sister to me instead of just a best friend. She has been my best friend since kindergarten, and never judged me for being an orphan. She's always been there to help me, and this is just her way of trying to do that again.

**Austin's POV**

I opened the door to see that poor little girl curled up on the floor in the corner of the room, crying. It about killed me to see that. I absolutely_ hate _seeing this precious little angel crying.

"Hey Ella", I said. She immediately looked up and turned around, looking at me with those sad, innocent little eyes of hers.

"H-how do you know my name?", she asked in a small voice that's quite adorable, I might add.

"I heard your Mommy say it. You have a very pretty name", I said. She smiled and mumbled a quick 'thank-you' to me.

"You were singing so nicely downstairs, I'm actually surprised. Not many kids your age can get the rap part right…actually I don't even know many people my age that can get it right either. You're a very special little girl", I said. She smiled even bigger, then just ran over hugging me.

"Thanks. It's great to hear that from the person that sings it", she said. It's so cute that she knows that.

"Austin, have you seen Lea!?", Dez ran in asking.

"Who's Lea?", I asked only slightly confused. This is Dez's usual behavior, so I should be used to it by now.

"My gingerbread friend, duh", he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This of course made Ella laugh. (She has the most adorable little laugh).

"You're funny", Ella said between giggles.

"Hey Ella, piggy-back-ride?", I suggested.

"Yeah!", she yelled and jumped on my back._ Man this kid is small._ She laughed her little head off as I ran around the room, then started running downstairs.

**Ally's POV**

I was just standing there talking to Trish, when I see Austin run out of the practice room and downstairs, with Ella laughing hysterically on his back. His red-head friend came down right after them. I didn't even see him go up there.

"Uh…Austin, please be careful", I said nervously. I loved watching Ella have so much fun, but I don't fully trust Austin yet, and she's my daughter. Can you really blame me?

"Calm down Ally. I promise I won't drop her", he said, but I was still doubtful.

"I don't know…", I started.

"Please Mommy? Austin's really fun", Ella said to me. She looked so excited, that I just couldn't take that away from her.

"Okay, fine. But please be careful", I added. Austin saluted me, then continued to run around the store. I just laughed because I love seeing my baby girl so happy. I didn't even bother to enforce the_ 'no running in the store'_ rule.

"Hi, I don't believe we've officially met yet. I'm Austin's best friend and video director, Dez", Austin's red-head friend introduced himself. _Even his name sounds familiar._

"Oh, hi. I'm Ally. It's very nice to meet you. This is my best friend Trish, and that's my daughter Ella on Austin's back", I said and we all three started laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet you two Ally, and you as well Trish", Dez said to both of us. "Oh yeah, have either of you seen my gingerbread friend, Lea?" Trish and I looked at each other, then to Dez, then back to each other. This guy is awfully strange, but that makes him fun. I believe he's just a big kid at heart, and well, on the outside also.

"Dez, maybe you should ease them into your…_unique_ personality", Austin said finally putting Ella back down.

"You're telling me this bozo is always like this?", Trish asked laughing. Austin and Dez both nodded.

"Hey!", Dez exclaimed after thinking it over for a few seconds. "I am not a bozo."

"The very fact you believe that proves my point", Trish said. She and Dez continued to argue as Austin pulled me to the side.

"Look Ally, I know we've only known each other for about two days, and definitely didn't start off on the right foot, but will you please do me a favor?", he asked.

"That depends Moon. What kind of _favor_ do you have in mind?", I asked.

"Well, apparently I don't have the best 'image' to the public eye right now, and my manager and record label want to change that. They suggested that having a steady girlfriend would be great. They also like the idea of me being a 'family man', so it just makes it all the better that you have a daughter. I'm willing to pay you for this, and it shouldn't be too long. I know you probably feel like I'm just using you, which I'm not going to lie is kind of true. But you would get something out of it, and-" I cut him off there not really caring to listen to the rest of his incredibly long speech.

"I'll do it", I said. He just stared at me in what looked like shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"I said I'll do it", I repeated.

"Really!? You will!?", he asked still a little surprised. I simply nodded. "Oh my goodness, that's great Ally! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!", he exclaimed pulling me into a hug. It was weird, but a little…_nice._

"You're welcome, but I don't want my daughter exposed to all that paparazzi", I warned him.

"Of course not. They may see her every once in a while, but they won't get anywhere near her as long as I'm there", he said. I couldn't help but think of how incredibly sweet that was.

"Thanks Austin. So when do we start, how long will this last, and what's our _story_?", I asked.

"Okay um, we start Monday, it can last, let's say two months or as long as you want, and what do you mean by 'our story'?", he replied. I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness.

"We need a 'story' as to why we got together, when they all just saw me kick you out of the store yesterday", I explained.

"Oh, well I guess we could half way tell the truth on that part", he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we could say that I came here to apologize for being a jerk. I'll say I was just in a bad mood that day. When I apologized, I started playing with your daughter, and you thought the sight was adorable, so you said yes when I asked you out", he explained. _Wow, that's almost completely true…especially the part about how adorable it was when he was playing with Ella._

"Cool. If you can just come up with all that on the spot, you should be an actor and a singer", I joked.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but I was in a movie Dez made once", he said.

"Of course"

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you Monday?", he asked.

"Sure", I said smiling a little.

"Good. I'll send a car to get you and Ella, and bring you both to my place", he said and left, dragging Dez with him who was still arguing with Trish.

_What did I just get myself into?_

**That's it for chapter 3. What'd you guys think? Please read, review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. To start off I don't think I did a disclaimer in the last chapter for Justin Bieber's song Baby, so I'll just do it here. I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own Ella. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, or favorite. You know who you are, and it means so much to me. Fair warning, the POVs might change a lot and be pretty short in some places.**

**Ally's POV (Monday Morning)**

"Tell me again why we're sitting here waiting for someone?", Trish asked for like the tenth time this morning.

"I'm pretending to be Austin Moon's girlfriend to help his image, and also to save Sonic Boom and the apartment from fore-closer", I explained _again._ It's like we're still in high school considering how much she never pays attention.

"So he's using you and Ella, and you're okay with this?", Trish asked dumbfounded. "Is he making you do this!? Are you in danger!? Blink twice for yes."

"Trish, your imagination is running away with you. Look, we're getting paid so it's fine", I said annoyed.

"Whatever. Looks like our ride is here", she said.

"_Our?",_ I asked.

"Yeah. The only way I'm letting you and Ella go with that stuck-up jerk of a celebrity, is if I'm there too", she declared. _Stubborn best friend._

"Whatever Trish. We have to go", I said then yelled upstairs, "Ella! Come on baby, hurry up! We have to go see Austin!"

"Coming Mommy", she yelled back, and literally jumped down the stairs.

"Ella, be careful! What did I tell you about jumping down the stairs?", I asked.

"Not to", she sighed disappointedly, and put her head down. "I'm excited, let's go!", she exclaimed suddenly while pulling me and Trish outside where a huge limo was waiting for us.

"Mommy is that a plane!?", Ella asked making me, Trish and the limo driver all laugh.

"No Ella. It's a big, expensive car for celebrities called a limo", Trish explained still laughing. We got in the limo, and drove all the way to an enormous mansion.

"Is this a castle!?", Ella exclaimed running out of the limo.

"Ella, be care-", I started, but she already ran smack into Austin…_again_. "-ful." She just fell to the ground. _Oh no…_

**Austin's POV**

I walked outside to greet the limo, when Ella runs smack into me _again, _and falls to the ground. "Whoa there Sunshine, slow down", I said picking her up before Ally could freak out. I could already see her trembling when Ella fell. "You okay beautiful?"

"I hurt my elbow", she said holding up a bloody elbow. I could see Ally was about to have a panic attack.

"Well Sunshine, why don't I take you inside and get you all cleaned up, while your Mommy and her friend make themselves comfortable", I suggested.

"Okay", Ella said sniffling.

"I don't know", Ally started.

"Oh, come on Ally. You need to relax, and Dez is my best friend. I think I can handle this", I pleaded.

"Fine", she said giving up.

**Ally's POV**

"Yay! Come on Sunshine, let's go get that elbow of yours cleaned up", Austin said running into the house. It was sweet that he was excited to help Ella, but also weird that he was excited to clean her bloody elbow. _Boys…_

"Come on Ally. Let's go use all the cool stuff they have here like we're rich too", Trish said heading in. I rolled my eyes thinking that she'll never change.

"Trish, leave their stuff alone. I'm going to go check on Ella and see how they're doing", I said and started looking around for the bathroom. _Man, this place is huge!_

**Austin's POV**

"There you go pretty girl, all done. See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?", I asked as I finished bandaging up her little elbow.

"No, it feels better now. Thanks Mr. Austin", she said. _Mr.? This kid is way too polite._

"Anytime Sunshine, and you can just call me Austin. I'm not _that_ old", I said making her laugh.

"You're the same age as my Mommy", she pointed out.

"Well yeah, but your Mommy's still young too", I explained.

"How old was Mommy when I was born?", she asked.

"It was my eighteenth birthday when I got you", Ally said from the doorway.

"Wow, you were young", Ella said. This is great, now she's going to think I'm just using her daughter to get into her personal life!

"Yeah, I was young", she said sighing. "But no matter how old I was, you are still the best thing that ever happened to me". _Awe…uhg, now I sound like a girl. But it's soooo cute._

**Ally's POV**

I knew what I said was true. Ella was my brother's best mistake, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Scratch that, she is not a mistake. She never has been and never will be, no matter what Elliot and Samantha Freeman think.

"Hey Ella, there's some fresh-baked cookies in the kitchen if you want some", Austin said. Ella turned to me, pouting pleadingly.

"Yeah baby, you can have some, but Aunt Trish has to go with you", I said and she ran out excitedly.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry about that. I promise I didn't bring it up. She just started asking ab-", Austin started, but I cut him off.

"Chill Moon. Seriously, it's fine. She's four, and's bound to ask a lot of questions", I assured him.

"You sure you're not mad?", he asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Why? It seems like you want me to be", I said. Apparently he didn't pick up that I was just joking with him.

"No, no, no, it's not that. I just expected you to be mad", he said.

"Seriously Austin, it's fine."

"Good. I'm not trying to get too personal here, and you don't even have to answer, but you seriously had her on your eighteenth birthday?", he asked.

"Not exactly", I said. "That's when I found out I was going to be a mother."

"Oh, well do you mind me asking about her father?", he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. Just know that he isn't in the picture, and never wanted his daughter", I said sighing sadly.

"Oh, okay. Sorry", he said heading out the door. "You know if he can't see how amazing that little girl is, then he'll never deserve her." I couldn't help it. I just broke down and started crying right then and there when he said that. I knew everything Austin said was true, but it still hurts considering Elliot is my brother.

**Austin's POV**

I thought it would make Ally feel better to know that the jerk that's supposedly Ella's father doesn't deserve her if he never wanted her, but instead I turned around to see Ally crying her eyes out on the bathroom floor. _Oh crap!_

"Ally, what's wrong!? Are you okay!?", I asked panicking. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did or said to make you cry!"

"It-it's n-not you. It's E-Elliot", she said crying into my arms. What did that jerk do to her!?

"Shh. It's okay. He can't hurt you or Ella anymore. I'll make sure of it", I said honestly while stroking her hair.

"H-he would never hurt us! He loved me so much!", she said. _How could she think this guy loves her if he left her and ran, leaving her alone to take care of a baby on her own when she was just eighteen?_

"Then what's wrong?", I asked very confused.

"Nothing. Never-mind. I'm going to go check on Ella", she said and left. I was still so confused.

**So guys, that's chapter four. I guess you've all figured out now why this story is called "Sunshine". I just thought it was cute, and it would be a little different since most people use something like princess. I remember my Dad used to call me that sometimes when I was little and just couldn't resist using it. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, they wouldn't have ever broken up. :P**

**Austin's POV**

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow at the beach", I said as Ally, Ella, and Trish left. Ally pretty much avoided me the rest of the time they were there after what had happened earlier, which I still don't understand one bit.

"Hey Dez. So, what did you think about the girls?", I asked.

"Oh, well Ally seems nice, Ella's adorable, and Trish-well…Trish just scares me", he said. I just laughed, even though Trish does scare me a little too.

"You like Ally, don't you?", Dez asked suddenly.

"Well yeah. She's real nice, and her kid's adorable but the weirdest thing happened earlier. I mentioned Ella's dad, and she just started balling, but she wouldn't tell me anything. It made no sense", I said.

"Okay, yeah that is a little weird. But that isn't the kind of 'like' I was talking about", he said.

"What!? No Dez, she's just my fake girlfriend, remember? Plus she has a kid. I could never like her like that", I defended.

"Whatever you say, but fifty bucks says you'll end up fallin' for this one", he challenged.

"Make it a hundred bucks and you're on. There's no way I'm going to fall for Ally", I declared. No way…right?

**Ally's POV**

"Bye Trish. Thanks for everything", I called as she was leaving.

"Bye Ally. Oh, and don't be surprised if you happen to 'accidently' run into me at the beach tomorrow", she said and left. _Typical Trish._ I went upstairs to tuck Ella in. "Good night sweetheart."

"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?", she asked. _Just the question I've been waiting for._ (Note my sarcasm)

"What do you mean baby?", I asked trying to _hopefully _avoid the subject.

"I have a mommy, but no daddy. I know there has to be a mommy and a daddy for there to be a baby, so where's my daddy?", she asked. I sighed knowing she wouldn't let this go.

"Well, your daddy has never really been around", I said without going into any details.

"So why didn't my daddy love or want me?", she asked sadly. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Baby, it's not that he didn't love you. He just felt he was too young to take care of a baby. If he got to know you, I'm sure he would've loved you", I said.

"But you're the one that said age shouldn't matter for love. You became my mommy when you were young, so why didn't he want to be my daddy when he was young too?", she asked. I sighed. _How am I going to explain this…especially when she has a really good point._ Elliot was five years older than me, so why couldn't he take care of a baby on his own when I could?

"You know baby, I really don't know why. I guess he just wasn't strong enough to handle it. But we shouldn't worry about it, because we have all the love we need right here, right?", I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Right. Hey Mommy, will I ever have a daddy that does want me?", she asked. I sighed again. (I seem to be doing a lot of that lately)

"Maybe, but that won't be for a long time sweetie", I said. "Come on Ella, enough questions for tonight. Its bedtime", I said tucking her in for the second time tonight.

"Okay, night Mommy", she said.

"Goodnight baby", I said as she fell asleep. I walked out of the room to hear my phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number, but shrugged and answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally", I heard an all too familiar voice say from the other end.

"Austin? How did you get my number?", I asked dumbfounded and half asleep.

"I got Dez to get it off the internet", he explained. _Well that's not creepy at all._

"What do you want Austin? It's already past midnight", I complained.

"Well first I wanted to make sure you knew to meet me at the beach tomorrow at noon…", he said.

"I already knew that. Is there anything else you wanted to say that made you feel the need to call me in the middle of the night instead of in the morning?", I asked annoyed and tiredly.

"Well someone's in a mood."

"It's almost 1:00 A.M. Austin! Get on with it!", I exclaimed getting really frustrated.

"I called to apologize for earlier", he said. Suddenly I felt bad for snapping at him…no matter what time it may be.

"Austin, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anything I should be the one apologizing", I said.

"What!? Ally, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you be apologizing when I was the idiot who brought the whole thing up?", he asked.

"I made a scene. You probably didn't want to spend your free time like that", I replied.

"Ally, that's nothing to be sorry about", he said in a softer tone. "Just know that I'm there if you need me."

"Thanks Austin. I really have to go. I don't want to wake up Ella", I said.

"Wait, why would you wake her up?", he asked.

"Umm…never-mind. Gotta go, bye", I said hanging up quickly before he could say anything else. He can't find out how small my place really is, and that Ella and I have to share the only room in the apartment.

**(The Next Day)**

"Mommy, do we really have to _walk_ all the way to the beach?", Ella whined. I sighed.

"Yes baby, we do. You know we don't have a car and we need to be there soon", I explained slipping on my cover up, and helping Ella into her _only_ swimsuit.

"But Mommy", she whined again.

"Baby, I know it's a long walk, but we just have to bare through it", I said as we were walking out the door.

**Austin's POV (Thirty minutes later)**

I got to the beach a while ago to wait for Ally and Ella. We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago, and I'm starting to get pretty worried. Dez apparently could tell what I was thinking, because he said, "Don't worry man. I'm sure they'll be h-"

"Sorry we're late", Ally said panting as she drug Ella over to where Dez and I were.

"Hey Ally, it's cool", I said then turned to Ella. "Morning Sunshine."

"Morning", she said, then turned to Ally. "Really Mommy, why did we have to walk all the way here? It was a really long walk, my feet hurt, and it was so hot that it made my skin hurt", she whined.

"What!? You two walked all the way here!?", I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?", Ally said like it was no big deal. _Seriously!?_

"_So?_ So, it's like a hundred degrees out here, and that's a really long way to walk", I said.

"Tell me about it", Ella added. I reached down and picked her up, when I realized just how tired and sore she must be from walking that far in the blazing sun. She immediately laid her little head on my shoulder when I did this.

"Don't worry about it Moon", Ally said, then she just walked over to our spot and put her stuff like nothing happened.

"Why didn't you two just drive?", I asked Ella.

"We don't have a car", she replied simply.

"Well, couldn't you have taken the bus?", I asked, although I was confused as to why they didn't have a car. She just started laughing.

"Only rich people can afford that. We rarely even have enough quarters for laundry", she said. WHAT!?

"How is that? I thought your Mommy owned a music store", I said confused.

"She does, but nobody ever comes. She says she makes less than it costs, and we still have to pay for food and the house", she said. I couldn't help but feel really bad for them. Here I am, a pretty rich superstar, and they are out searching for quarters. Now I know why she accepted the whole 'fake girlfriend' offer.

"Well how about we change that", I said to her.

"If you're thinking about giving Mommy any of your money, she won't take it", Ella said, somehow already knowing exactly what I was thinking. _Smart kid…_

"Why not?"

"She thinks you have to work for your money", she replied.

"What!? That's crazy. Your Mommy's worked harder than anyone else I know, for the money she doesn't even have", I said.

"But it's your money. She says it's not the same as the money you earn. You got a thick skull, don't you?", she asked.

"Huh?"

"It took you that long, and you still don't get the point", she said.

"Okay, enough talk about money. You're four, and we're at the beach. Let's go have some fun!", I exclaimed.

"Yeah!", she yelled and started running. Knowing I couldn't lose her, the only thing I could do was chase her. I also did it because it was fun. Don't judge me.

**Ally's POV**

Austin's so close to figuring out all my secrets, and that really scares me. One reason is that Trish is the only person that knows my secrets, and I'm so glad she makes me feel like I'm more Ella's mother than her aunt. In fact, she's convinced that she's Ella's only aunt.

Then there's the money issue, which I don't like anybody to find out about anyway. It's embarrassing to have to be so needy, and I definitely don't want a rich celebrity figuring out how poor we are, because then we'll just be his little charity case.

Finally, I have horrible commitment problems. I feel if I get to attached to people that it won't be long before they leave like everyone else does. That's why for the past five years, the only people I let in my life was Trish and Ella.

Bottom line, I really don't want Austin to know my secrets. I don't want to get too attached to him, and I don't want him taking pity on me.

"I'm gonna get you!", Austin's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Ella running in the sand, with Austin chasing her. He's clearly letting her stay so far in front, but the sight itself is just so adorable. I just had to take a picture.

"No you're not!", she yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Got 'cha", he yelled picking her up and tickling her to death.

"Aus-tin…s-s-stop", she managed to get out.

"What's the magic words?", he teased.

"Please", she said nicely.

"Nope, not those magic words", he said still tickling her.

"No…Austin please…I love you, but…I don't…know…the magic words", she finally got out and he stopped abruptly.

"See, now was that so hard?", he asked.

"What did I say?", she asked confused.

He just shook his head and said, "I love you too Sunshine." That just melted my heart, but also broke it in two. It was really sweet of Austin, but we're all getting way too attached.

"Ella, come get your sunscreen on!", I yelled.

"But Mommy, I'm having fun", she whined.

"Come on Sunshine. If you don't wear sunscreen then you'll get burnt and it'll hurt", Austin said bringing her over to where I was.

"Why does that matter? It already started burning me on the way here", she complained.

"What!?", I exclaimed.

"Relax Ally. She said that when you first got here, and I already checked her for sunburns. We're all good. She was probably just getting too hot from having to walk so far in the blazing summer heat", he said sending me a not-so-subtle glare on that last part.

"Hey guys", Dez said coming back over to us after disappearing to who knows where. You never know with that boy.

"Hey Dez", Austin and I replied at the same time. It may have been stupid, but we both just burst out laughing at that.

"Hey kiddo", Dez exclaimed scooping Ella up in his arms.

"Can I call you Uncle Dez?", Ella asked him. I was about to protest, but he quickly replied before I could.

"Of course you can!", he exclaimed. "Austin, I have a niece!"

"That's great buddy', Austin said smiling, but it wasn't his regular smile. It almost seemed forced, but why?

"Ally, does that make you my sister?", Dez asked with a serious, questioning look on his face. _This guy is really…special._

"Well, not technically… but, why not. I mean, Trish isn't my real sister, but it sure feels that way", I said. I figured it would be okay if we got a little attached to Dez, because he's just like a big kid that I would babysit or something. 'He's even more childish than my real brother used to be before… ' , I thought, but that got me so upset that I actually started crying.

**Austin's POV**

I was fine Dez wanting to be like Ally's brother, a little relieved actually, but Ella wants him to be her uncle. She only calls me _Austin_. I guess it just makes me a little sad to think that Ella likes Dez more than me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone sniffling. When I looked down, I see its Ally, but she's not just sniffling, she's full-on crying.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay!?", I asked kneeling down beside her in the sand. When I put my arm around her, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine", she said shakily, with tears still streaming down her face.

"Ally, you're clearly not fine. You're crying, and trembling uncontrollably", I said.

"I s-said I'm f-fine", she said trying to sound intimidating, but that just wasn't happening considering she was still crying.

"Come on", I said helping her up.

"W-where are we going?", she asked.

"To show you how to have some fun", I said simply.

"W-what about Ella", she asked.

"Oh, well uh…Dez can watch her", I suggested.

"I don't know Austin", she said wearily.

"Come on Ally, he's twenty-three", I pointed out.

"Maybe, but he still acts younger than Ella", she reminded me, and I had to agree with that.

"This is true-wait…isn't that your friend, Trish?", I asked pointing to a girl hidden behind some bushes with an angry look on her face.

"Of course she would be spying on me", Ally said laughing and walked over to her with me following closely behind.

"Trish…", Ally started slowly.

"What? Oh, h-hey Ally. I was just-"

"Cut the crap Trish, I know you were spying on us", Ally cut her off. _Wow, I didn't think Ally had the guts to say that._

"Fine, no need in denying it. So what have you, Ella, freckles, and Blondie been up to?", Trish asked.

"Not much", Ally replied with a fake smile.

"Save it Ally. I saw you over there balling your eyes out", she said then turned to me. "Blondie, I'm going to kill you!", she yelled then started chasing me. "What did you do to her!?"

"Trish! Stop chasing Austin! He didn't do anything!", Ally yelled, but she just kept chasing me.

"You're lying to protect him! You wouldn't have been crying like that if he didn't! He also wouldn't be running!", she yelled back.

"He's running because you're chasing him, and I wasn't crying about him! I was crying about Elliot! You of all people should've been able to figure that out!", Ally yelled, then began to cry hysterically all over again.

Trish stopped chasing me and mouthed, 'sorry', as we both ran over to Ally to try and calm her down. _What's going on!? Seriously, none of this makes any sense at all!_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. Your reviews make my day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support! I love you all! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, maybe a little hint as to what might happen in next chapter, how many chapters until something happens, or if you just want someone to talk. I love fangirling and all that, but you can talk about anything you want. I could always use some new friends on FanFiction considering I'm still pretty new here. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

Austin and Trish kept trying to calm me down, but nothing helped. Imagine growing up your entire life with a loving older brother that just up and leaves you on your eighteenth birthday. I've had to raise Ella all by myself, with Trish occasionally helping when she can, but it's not the same. I miss Elliot so much! I wish he at least visit ever-so often, but he doesn't. I can't believe my brother could've done something like that.

"Ally, please calm down. I think you're scaring Ella, because she won't move from where her head is buried into Dez's chest", Austin said sounding panicked. I looked over to see that my daughter did in fact look pretty scared as she seemed to be clinging onto Dez for dear life. I immediately forgot how upset I was, and ran over to her.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, a million times thank-you Dez", I said graciously then looked down to Ella's frightened little face.

"Ella, honey are you okay?", I asked her. My heart was beating out of my chest, and it was really hard to breathe, but right now all I cared about was my daughter.

"I'm fine Mommy. I was scared 'cause Uncle Dez told me not to look behind me, and I didn't know what was happening. Mommy, was something wrong?", she asked still looking a little scared.

"Everything's fine sweetie. Don't worry, and thank-you for listening to your Uncle Dez", I said giving Dez a small smile which he responded to with a simple nod.

"Yeah, maybe there was a crab or something", Ella said shrugging. We all laughed a little at this. I love children's innocence. They think of the world so simply, that they think something like a crab being behind them is bad.

"Maybe", I said. I was honestly just glad that the subject had been changed.

"Mommy, can I go to the water please?", Ella begged.

"Sure, but somebody has to go with you", I said. She nodded and grabbed Trish's hand, pulling her to the ocean. "I'm just going to sit here on my beach towel", I informed the rest of them.

**Austin's POV**

I see Ally just lying there on her towel, and figured that this was the perfect time to have a little fun messing with her. I waited until I knew for sure she couldn't see me, and picked her up bridal style running into the ocean. "Austin, no! Stop! Please put me down!", she screamed. I smirked.

"If you say so", I said tossing her in the water. At first I was laughing, because, well it was supposed to be a joke, but then I started to freak out when she hadn't resurfaced.

"ALLY! Ally, where are you!?", I screamed frantically searching for her all over, but I just couldn't find her. I was getting _really _scared. _What if I lost my Ally!?_

"Austin, I don't think she can swim!", I think I heard Trish yell, but I was mostly under the water searching for Ally, so I couldn't be sure.

At one point I twisted my ankle so much that I think I broke it. It was really hard to swim, but that's when I saw an object by the large rock I was caught on, and most of the water surrounding it was an odd reddish color. When I got closer, I realized…IT'S ALLY! She's unconscious, and bleeding an awful lot. I remember reaching the surface with Ally, but that's all. After that everything went completely dark.

**Third Person POV**

"Dez! They've surfaced!", Trish shouted seeing Austin struggling out in the deep ocean with Ally in his arms. Trish was busy holing Ella who was screaming her head off in fear and confusion.

Dez jumped into the water as he saw Austin and Ally start to sink. "Help me! They're both unconscious!", Dez shouted. There wasn't a lifeguard anywhere in sight to help the struggling group in very poor condition.

"Ella, promise me you'll stay here and don't move. Please don't look either. I'm going to go help Dez bring your Mommy and Austin back", Trish said hurriedly as she ran off to help Dez.

"Dez!? Dez, where are you", Trish yelled terrified.

"I'm here", he said rushing over to where Trish was panting like crazy. "I got Ally, but Austin passed out in the water and I couldn't get them both. We have to save him! He's my best friend!", Dez cried hysterically with a limp Ally in his arms. Trish knew she wasn't very strong, but before she even knew what she was doing, she was in the ocean swimming towards Austin's body.

"Trish, be careful!", Dez yelled.

"Dez, I'm not going to just let him die!", Trish yelled back as she finally reached him.

"AUSTIN! Austin, come on, wake up!", Trish screamed as she repeatedly slapped him in the face. He moaned a little in response, which Trish took as a good sign, so she drug him to the shore as best as she could.

"Dez, call an ambulance!", Trish yelled still struggling with Austin.

"I already did. They're on their way", he informed her. As soon as Trish drug Austin up by where Dez was, she went into panic mode.

"DEZ, WHERE'S ELLA!?", she yelled.

"What!? I haven't seen her! I thought you knew where she was!", he shouted beginning to panic quite a bit himself.

"No! I told her to stay here!", she exclaimed.

"Trish, I don't see her, but the ambulance is here. Why don't you go to the hospital while I stay here and look for Ella", Dez suggested.

"Fine. Thanks Dez, and please find her", Trish begged.

"I'll call you if I do", Dez said helping her into the ambulance.

"Okay, and I'll call you if there are any updates on Austin and/or Ally", Trish said.

**Thirty Minutes Later (On the phone with Dez and Trish)**

"Trish, I can't find her anywhere", Dez said extremely panicked.

"This is horrible, but please keep looking", Trish begged. She couldn't lose that little girl. Ella meant too much to Ally and Trish as well.

"I promise, I'm not giving up anytime soon. Anyway, have you heard anything about Austin or Ally yet?", Dez asked hoping for the best.

"Ally's got a pretty bad concussion, and is in a temporary coma for who knows how long, and she lost a lot of blood. They said her lungs were almost completely full of water, and they have no clue when or if she'll wake up", she informed him sniffling.

"Oh Trish, I'm so sorry. We just have to hope and pray for the best. What did they say about Austin?", he asked.

"Well, he's still unconscious, and his lungs were filled with a lot of water as well. He also has a broken leg, and they're testing to see if he has any internal bleeding or something else they might not have noticed before", she replied.

"Well that doesn't sound very good", Dez said. On the other end of the line Trish just rolled her eyes at him. She was too upset and terrified for her two friends and niece to make a clever come-back. "Do you know anywhere else Ella might've gone?"

"Not really, I mean she's four. She barely knows her way down the street. She-Oh wait, I'm getting another call", Trish said noticing an unknown number on her called ID.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Trish?", a scared little voice came from the receiver.

"Ella!", Trish exclaimed. "Ella, baby where are you!?"

"I-I don't know. I found some money on the ground and used it on a phone that's outside. It's stuck to a wall, and the numbers are on the wall instead of the part you talk in", Ella said.

"Okay, so you're at a payphone. Why did you leave", Trish asked.

"I was scared and wanted to go home where it's safe", she replied.

"Okay, but next time, do what you're told. Anyway, do you know what stores or buildings are around you?", Trish asked so she could tell Dez.

"There's just a lot of houses, and-", she then stopped because the line went dead. Ella had run out of time, and had no more money left to call again.

"Ella? Ella!", Trish tried, but it was no use. She quickly called Dez back.

"Hello?"

"Dez, Ella called me from a payphone!", she exclaimed as soon as he answered.

"What!? Which payphone!? There's so many!", he exclaimed.

"I don't know, the line went dead. All I could get was that it was in a neighborhood", Trish said. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Trish, calm down. What else did she say?", Dez asked.

"She was scared, so she tried to go home to feel safe, but apparently went the wrong way, and got lost. She only called 'cause she found change on the ground", she explained.

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll search all the near-by neighborhoods", Dez said and hung up.

**(With Ella)**

Poor little Ella was just sitting in the phone-booth crying when someone saw her and went to see what was up.

"Hey there sweetie", a girl about seventeen said. "Are you okay?"

"Ella looked up frightened and started screaming, "STRANGER DANGER!"

"No, no, no. I promise I won't hurt you, I was just wondering why you were crying", the girl said softly trying not to scare Ella.

"I-I'm lost. My Mommy and Austin got lost in the water, and my Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez went to find them. Aunt Trish told me to stay, but I was so scared. I tried to go home where I could be safe, but I don't know where I am, and I don't have enough money to call Aunt Trish again", Ella explained while continuing to cry.

"Well, where were you when you ran off?", the girl asked.

"The beach, by the giant ice-cream cone", Ella responded.

The girl sighed. "Okay, well I'll take you there so we can look for your aunt and uncle. My name's Maddie by the way."

Ella smiled. "I'm Ella. Let's go", she said and they began walking towards the beach.

**Maddie's POV**

_This is so not going to be good for me, but I can't let this poor little girl sit there and cry because she's lost. I'll take whatever happens to me, as long as I can help this kid get home safe. No matter how much pain and trouble it may cause me later…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dez's POV**

I was sitting on the beach researching all neighborhoods within a few miles radius of the beach, and then the ones that had payphones to narrow it down. "There he is! Uncle Dez! Uncle Dez!", I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Ella run into my arms with a teenage girl trailing behind her.

"Ella! Thank goodness you're okay! You had us all worried sick!", I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, but Maddie helped me find you when I was scared and alone", Ella said.

"Did she now?", I asked looking up at the teenage girl who was looking down shyly. "And is this you're new friend, Maddie?"

"Yeah, she was really nice", Ella replied.

"Thank-you so much for helping her, Maddie. I'm sorry if this seems rude, but we really need to get to the hospital. We can keep talking there if you'd like", I offered.

"No thanks. I was just making sure she got home safely. Now I really need to be getting back before I get it big time", she said, then her eyes grew wide and her hand flew up to her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?", I asked her, suddenly very curious and a little worried for this young girl.

"N-nothing. Everything's fine", she said quickly.

"Okay", I said sighing, knowing I wouldn't be getting anything out of her. "Here, I'll give you my number and address, along with Ella's so you can keep in touch. Let us know if you ever need anything, and thanks again for everything."

"No problem. Oh, I never did get your name", she said.

"Dez Worthy. Do you happen to have a last name?", I asked jokingly. She smiled.

"Maddie Carter", she replied and left.

"Okay Ella, let's go meet up with your Aunt Trish at the hospital", I said picking her up and walking away from the beach…but that Maddie girl was still on my mind. _I wonder what's wrong with that poor girl to make her like that, and what that was little slip-up she had. Hmm…_

**Trish's POV (At the hospital)**

"Aunt Trish!", I heard a familiar little voice yell. I smiled and turned around to see Ella running up to me.

"Ella!", I exclaimed hugging her. Then I saw Dez run around the corner panting.

"Ella", he said out of breath. "What did I tell you about staying with me?"

"Okay, this time it was because I saw Aunt Trish, but I won't do it again", she said sounding annoyed.

"Dez, how on Earth did you find her?", I asked. There were a lot of neighborhoods near the beach that had payphones.

"Well, I was researching the possible places she could've been, when I heard her yell my name. I turned around to see a teenage girl bringing her over to me", he explained.

"Her name's Maddie", Ella added.

"I think something's up with that girl. Earlier she slipped up saying that she'd _'get it big time'_ if she didn't get back soon", Dez said.

"Poor girl. I wonder what she meant by that", I said.

"My thoughts exactly", Dez said. "Anyway, any news?", he asked eyeing Ella so I wouldn't say anything directly about them so it wouldn't upset her.

"Well, they said that Au-Texas is still…asleep", I said trying to make it sound as believable as possible without Ella knowing who I was talking about.

"Well what about…_sister_?", he asked referring to Ally.

"I still don't know about her, but from what I could hear, it didn't exactly sound too good", I said sighing sadly. She can't die; she's my best friend! Ally's my rock. She's helped me through some rough times, even though she was going through even rougher times herself. I can't lose my best friend; my sister! She's way too important!

"Worst beach trip ever", Dez said throwing his head back against his seat.

"Yeah, Al-sister wasn't a very big fan of the beach in the first place. I shouldn't have let her come. She can't even swim and I should've at least told_ superstar_ that. This is all my fault! What kind of friend am I?", I exclaimed.

"Trish, calm down. I'm sure…sister wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault in the least, and something that you couldn't have prevented", Dez said. I sighed and nodded.

"You guys can cut it out now. I'm four, but not clueless. I know you're talking about Mommy when you say_ sister_, and Austin when you say _Texas _or _superstar_", Ella said in a frustrated tone. "Now when can I see them?", she asked as tears started to roll down her face.

"I don't know baby", I said honestly.

"Will I ever see them again, or will they leave me like my daddy did?", Ella asked now full-on crying.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll see them again", I assured her even though I wasn't quite sure myself. "Wait, how do you know about your daddy?"

"I asked Mommy last night why I didn't have one, and she said he didn't think that he could take care of me. He left before I even knew him! What if Mommy and Austin leave too!?", she cried. I was inwardly panicking at this. I had no clue what to say, because I honestly didn't know if they would live or not, as hard as that may be to think about. Dez must've noticed this, because he spoke for me.

"Ella, we don't know when you can see them, but they both love and care about you so much. Your Mommy and Austin are fighters so I think they have a good chance. We just have to hope and pray for the best. Your daddy left before he knew you, but your Mommy knew and loved you very much. If they do leave, you'll see them again one day", Dez said tearing up himself. I was too. I don't want either of them to die! I love Ally so much, and Austin too even though we just met.

"In Heaven?", Ella question still crying.

"Yes baby. If they do leave, you'll see them one day in Heaven, but there's a chance they could stay. But don't get your hopes up too high just in case. Whether it's sooner or later, you'll see them both again", Dez replied. He held her close, and that's when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?", I asked the unrecognized number.

"Is this Miss. Patricia De La Rosa?", the voice asked.

"Yes…who may I ask is speaking?"

"Child Protective services ma'am. We would just like to inform you that Miss. Allyson Dawson has appointed you legal guardian of her daughter, Ella Dawson, if something was to enable her to care for the child herself. We've been informed that Miss. Dawson is currently in a coma?", the voice asked.

"Yes, that's right", I said in a shaky voice.

"Well, if you are up to being the child's guardian until her mother recovers, _if_ she recovers that is, then I will need you to come down sometime today and sign the papers", they informed me. It made me furious when they said '_if she recovers'_.

"She will recover, but I'm on my way", I said.

"Wait, will the child be with you?", they asked. That made me even madder.

"No, she will not. She's been through a lot today, we all have, so I'm leaving her with a good family friend while I'm gone", I explained. I was very angry that they thought I'd just leave her alone. _Wait, did I just call Dez a friend? Oh well, I don't have time to think about that right now._

"Well then, I shall be seeing you soon Miss. De La Rosa", they said and hung up.

"Hey Dez, will you watch Ella for a little while? I have to go down town and sign some temporary legal guardianship papers", I asked.

"Sure", he said as I left to go see the snobs that call you 'Miss' and call you by your last name when they're not using your full name. _So twentieth century…_

**Dez's POV**

Right after Trish left I gave Ella a snack, and about ten minutes later she was out like a light on the opposite end of the couch we were on in the hospital waiting room. I took this as my chance to research everything I could about this little girl and her mother. My eyes widened at what I saw.

_**Ella Christine Dawson**_

_**Born:**__ August 24, 2009_

_**Birth Father:**__ Elliot Dawson_

_**Birth Mother:**__ Samantha Freeman_

_What!? Ally's not Ella's real mother!? Who's Elliot Dawson, and who's Samantha Freeman? They sound very familiar…_

_**Adopted:**__ November 29, 2009_

_**Adopted Mother:**__ Allyson Dawson_

_**Background:**__ Samantha Freeman (birth mother) drugged Elliot Dawson (birth father) at a party. Around a year later, Ella was dropped off on Elliot and Allyson Dawson's doorstep. Elliot Dawson disappeared the next day, and Allyson Dawson adopted the child on her eighteenth birthday._

_Wow, this is a lot to take in. I wonder what Ally's story is…_

_**Allyson Marie Dawson**_

_**Born:**__ November 29, 1991_

_**Birth Father:**__ Lester Dawson_

_**Birth Mother:**__ Penny Dawson _

_*****__Parents put Allyson and her older brother of five years in an orphanage soon after Allyson was born. Allyson spent the first twelve years of her life in an orphanage, until her brother became her legal guardian at the age of eighteen when he got out of the orphanage himself._

_**Sibling(s): **__Elliot Dawson_

_**Children: **__Ella Dawson (adopted)_

_Wait, WHAT!? Ally adopted her brother's child!? Ella's Ally's niece!?_

_**Background:**__ Found Ella Dawson on her doorstep on November 28, 2009, where Elliot Dawson (brother) figured out the child was his. Elliot wanted to put Ella up for adoption, but Allyson said no. The next morning Allyson found a note saying that Elliot couldn't take it and left, leaving Ella and Allyson both behind. Allyson became the child's legal guardian that day._

_**Birth Parents: **__Classified as (MIA). Neither has been heard from in years._

_**Sibling(s): **__Classified (MIA) since November 29, 2009._

_Poor Ally, but I think I figured out why she seems so familiar now…_

**Thanks guys for all you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite me or my story. Many of you had questions about who Maddie is and what's her story. I'll just say to keep a look out for her because she will be making a reappearance in this story. She's a minor character for now, but will play a pretty important role in later chapters. So, does anybody know what Dez is thinking? You will all find this out in a few chapters; probably chapter 10. Thanks everybody! I may update sooner since this is Labor day weekend and I have Monday off school. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's POV (Finally right?)**

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a room that's mostly white, and I quickly realized that I'm in the hospital. I find it unbelievable at how much my life has changed in the past four days, and it's all due to a particular petite brunette and her adorable little girl that I love so much. _Wait, why am I here? I remember that I jumped in the ocean, hurt my ankle, and almost drowned trying to save…OH NO!_

"Ally!", I yelled and a doctor came rushing in to my bedside.

"Ah, Mr. Moon. You're awake, well that's a good sign", he said. _No duh, I would sure hope so._

"Where's Ally!? Is she okay!?", I asked slightly panicked, but getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry son, I don't know who you're talking about", he said.

"Ally Dawson! She should've been brought in here along with me, probably with worse injuries!", I explained.

"Oh yeah, I believe we do have a Miss. Dawson here, but we can't give any information about her condition yet", he said.

"What about Ella!? Where is she? Is she okay!?", I asked.

"Whoa, calm down kid. You don't want me to have to sedate you, do you?", he asked.

"No, and that would be a very idiotic move considering I can sue you for everything you own", I retorted.

"Umm…well who is this Ella person you spoke of?", he asked nervously. Clearly I got my point across.

"Ella Dawson, Ally Dawson's four year old daughter. Where is she?", I demanded.

"I don't know son, but there has been three people in the waiting room that keep begging for information on you and Miss. Dawson", he said.

"Send 'em in", I said figuring it could only be Dez, Trish, and Ella if they were asking about me and Ally both.

"Are you sure kid, I mean they-"

"I said send them in! Don't you want to keep your job?", I asked angrily. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"They'll be right in", he said and left quickly. _That's what I thought._

**Dez's POV**

I was just closing my laptop, when a doctor came in and said, "Austin Moon?" Ella suddenly bolted awake and ran over to the man before I could do or say anything to stop her. She may be small, but she is one fast ball of energy.

"I know Austin! Is he okay? Did he leave already?", she asked urgently. The doctor looked really surprised. _Poor kid…_

"Doctor, I'm Austin Moon's best friend, Dez Worthy. And this is his girlfriend's daughter, Ella Dawson", I said gesturing to Ella who looked extremely anxious awaiting answers. "What's his condition?"

"Well Mr. Worthy, I can assure you Mr. Moon is fine", he said. I sighed in relief while Ella was smiling brightly. "He's actually awake. At first all he could say was 'Ally', but when I told him we couldn't give any information on her yet, he just started asking where Ella was. He wants to see her, and apparently you as well. Weren't there three of you?", he asked.

"Oh, yeah, Trish is just out signing some temporary guardianship papers for Ella, but she should be back soon", I said and he led us to Austin's room. Ella had a wide grin on her face and skipped all the way to his room.

**Austin's POV**

"Mr. Moon?", the doctor said coming in the room.

"Well?", I asked raising my eyebrows as to why he's alone.

"Apparently your best friend is here along with the little girl you spoke of, but the other one should be here soon. I heard she was just signing some guardianship papers for the little girl", he explained. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped when he said that. _Guardianship papers!? NO! DOES THAT MEAN ALLY'S DEAD!? No, she can't be!_

"Mr. Moon?", the doctor asked sounding a little worried. I must've looked pretty bad.

"G-g-guardianship papers?", I stuttered starting to hyperventilate. "What about Ally!?", I yelled panicking. _No, I can't lose her! I barely know her, and she has a poor, innocent, four year old little girl who needs her so much! She can't be gone! S-she just can't be! _Tears started flowing down my face, but before the doctor could say anything else, Dez came rushing in.

"Austin, calm down! Ally's not dead! They're just temporary guardianship papers. Trish is just going to be her guardian until Ally wakes up", Dez explained. I sighed in relief hearing that my Ally was okay…for now.

"Austin!", Ella exclaimed as she ran over and jumped on my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Sunshine!", I replied in the exact same tone. "How you been sweetheart?"

"Better now! I'm so glad you didn't leave me!", she said.

"Why would I have left you?", I asked confused.

"Because my daddy left before he even knew me, and you've only known me for four days. Plus, Mommy still might leave us. I know I'll see her again someday, but it's not the same. I want to see her now! I don't want Mommy to leave!", she cried. I just realized that _leave _actually means _die_ in mine and Ally's case, but I don't think that's her father's case. But from the way Ally was acting, and everything she was saying about him, it could be…

"Well, I'm here to stay Sunshine. Even if your mommy does…_leave_…", I gulped, "…just know that she loves you very much", I said tearing up again. _I seem to be crying a lot today_. Dez sent me a small, sad smile knowing how hard this is hard for me.

"I know, but now I don't have anyone to sing to me", she said. I smiled a little knowing what I had to do to cheer her up.

"Are you sure about that?", I asked. She looked up at me confused, and I looked over to see Dez giving me the exact same look. I just rolled my eyes at his cluelessness that I _should_ be used to by now, but it somehow continues to amaze me.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me", the doctor mumbled, being the only one that understood what I was hinting at.

"I'll sing to you Sunshine. What song do you want?", I asked.

"How about…_A Billion Hits!_**(1)**", she exclaimed.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know that song. It's one of my first ones from my teenage years", I said impressed.

"It's on one of Mommy's old CD's", she explained. _So Ally did know who I was…_I would probably be smirking right now if Ally were here, but this situation is way too serious.

"Okay Sunshine. If that's the song you want, then your wish is my command", I said then started singing.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey_

_Pull the plug_

_Austin's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

When I finished, Ella was smiling hugely. I was so out of breath, but seeing her smile was totally worth it. She had also sung the entire song along with me. "That was awesome!", she exclaimed. "Can you please sing another one?", she asked pulling the puppy dog face. _Crap, how can I say no to that?_

"Sorry kid. He needs his rest, and really shouldn't have sung the first one", the doctor says. I could see that Ella was a little disappointed at this.

"It's okay Sunshine. I'll sing for you another time", I promised.

"Thanks Austin", she said then turned to the doctor. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong with my Mommy, and when or if I'll get to see her?"

"Well-", he started, but was cut off by the intercom.

"_Dr. Murphy, you are needed in room 209 immediately. Dr. Murphy to room 209 immediately", _it said. I saw the doctor's eyes grow huge , and Dez's expression matched his exactly. _What's going on?_

"Umm…I have to go", the doctor said and rushed out of the room. I guess his name is Dr. Murphy.

"Dez, are you okay?", I asked noticing his facial expression never changed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine", he said. I was about to say something, but that's when Trish walked in.

"Austin! Thank goodness you're awake!", she exclaimed and hugged me. That was really weird, because she doesn't exactly strike me as the hugging type…in fact, I honestly though she hated me.

"Trish, can I talk to you outside for a minute…alone?", Dez asked. She looked about as confused as I was, but nodded and followed him anyway, leaving me alone with Ella.

"I hate being four", Ella said suddenly.

"What? Why?", I asked confused.

"Everyone thinks I'm too young to know anything. First Mommy wouldn't tell me why I don't have a daddy, then they wouldn't tell me anything about you before you woke up, and now nobody will tell me anything about Mommy. I just want to know what's going on!", she cried.

"Hey Sunshine, its okay. Sometimes adults just don't know how to handle kids' minds, so they just don't say anything in case it will upset them. If it makes you feel any better, nobody will tell me about your Mommy either", I said.

"Really?", she asked surprised.

"Really. They also wouldn't tell me about your daddy either. And the craziest thing of all, is that I don't even know what's wrong with_ me_", I said just realizing that the doctor never did say.

"So, I guess you know what I mean", she said laughing a little.

"I sure do Sunshine, and it stinks. We just have to live with it, I guess. Just remember that they keep things from adults too, so you're not alone", I said to cheer her up.

**Third Person POV (With Dez and Trish)**

"Dez, what is this about?", Trish asked worriedly when they got outside.

"Trish, I don't know what's going on, but the intercom just called Dr. Murphy to go to room 209 immediately. Isn't that Ally's room?", Dez asked. Trish's heart sank at this statement, because they both knew that it was in fact Ally's room number.

"Oh no, what do you think is happening?", Trish asked panicking.

"I don't know Trish", Dez said hugging her, but this time…Trish didn't mind one bit. She really needed that at the time.

"What do I do if she dies!? Ally's my best friend! She's like a sister to me, and I can't take care of Ella by myself! She can't leave me!", Trish cried into Dez's chest.

"Shh…it's okay. We'll all get through this together. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love Ally and Ella too, even though I've only known them for a few days, and I would do anything for them, and you. You're not alone. Ever", Dez told her.

"Thanks Dez. It's just hard. I know you love her, but you've only loved her for the past three days. I know it still has to be hard, but it's not the same. I've known Ally since we were in kindergarten. That was seventeen years ago! We've been through everything together. Plus I watched Ella grow up since she was a baby", Trish exclaimed.

"I know Trish, and I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you", Dez said. They were silent for a few more moments, before deciding to go back in Austin's room to share the news with him…while someone takes Ella out of the room.

**Austin's POV**

Ella had fallen asleep on my lap by the time Trish and Dez came back. "Hey Austin, I-", Trish started, but I cut it off.

"Shh, Ella's asleep. Now what?", I whisper-asked.

"Oh, well one of us was going to take Ella out while the other tells you what we were talking about, but I guess we can do it now since she's asleep", she said.

"Tell me what?", I asked afraid of all the possibilities.

"You know how Dr. Murphy was called to go to room 209 immediately?", Dez asked. I nodded. "Well, we're not sure what's going on, but we do know that its Ally's room he got called into." I was about to say something, when Ella suddenly shot up and started talking before I could.

"Really!? And you couldn't say that unless I was asleep or out of the room!?", Ella asked annoyed. It was then that I remembered what she had said earlier, and knew she had pretended to be asleep. _So she planned this whole thing? That is one clever kid._

"Ella I-", Trish started, but Ella wouldn't let her finish.

"Save it Aunt Trish. I love you, but you need to tell me what's going on. I'm sick of nobody ever telling me what's happening…in fact, I hate it", she finished. I couldn't help but smile with pride a little at this.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I just didn't think you could handle it. I never knew you felt that way", Trish said.

"Sorry guys, I'm siding with Ella on this one. I may not be a kid, but no one tells me anything either", I said. That comment started an argument with Trish and I, while Dez was busy doing who knows what on his computer. None of us seemed to notice that a little someone had slipped out without any of us knowing, however.

**I don't own A Billion Hits by Ross Lynch.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorite, and PMed me. I would also really like to thank writermeAL and LoveShipper. You guys are honestly amazing. It was a little hard for me to write Dez's character like this, because he's always so crazy, but he's so serious in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep him that way. Anyway, please tell me what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to PM or review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

I don't think I'm unconscious anymore, but I can't seem to move or open my eyes at all. It feels like my eyelids weigh a hundred pounds each. I believe that I just woke up not very long ago, and I'm…I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital?

"Dr. Murphy, something very strange is going on with this patient", I heard someone say. _Wait, what? What's wrong with me!?_

"What do you mean?", the person that I'm assuming is Dr. Murphy asked.

"Well, we heard the machine going off, so we thought she might be flat-lining…", _Wait, WHAT!? _"…but it started going back to normal when we got in here. She doesn't even seem to be in a coma anymore. It looks as if she just can't wake up", she said. _Finally someone is starting to get it._

"So she may even be conscious? How is that even possible?", Dr. murphy asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before. Maybe we should consult our files", she suggested.

"Alright. Miss. Dawson, if you can hear me, (which I highly doubt you can), but if you can, we'll be back in about forty-five minutes to an hour. Please stay strong so the patient down the hall doesn't try to sue me, get me fired, or kill me", Dr. Murphy said. I heard the door shut, so I guess he left. _Wait, who's the patient down the hall? _Suddenly, I heard the door open again about a minute later. I wonder if they forgot something.

"Mommy?", a little voice said. _Ella? Was anyone with her? Surely they wouldn't let her come in here and see me like this all alone._

"Mommy, I know I'm not 'posed to be in here, but I had to see you", she said. _So she was alone. Where's Trish, Dez, and Austin?_

"Mommy, everyone keeps saying it's going to be okay, and if you do leave me then I'll see you again someday no matter what. But I-I don't want you to leave yet", she said. I could tell she was crying by now, and even though I couldn't see her, my heart still broke on the spot. I then felt her grab my hand. I missed that so much. _Why can't I talk, or at least open my eyes?_

"Everybody's trying to make me feel better, but I feel like nobody's telling me anything except for Austin. But the thing about that is that nobody's telling him anything either; not even about himself. Uncle Dez was on the computer, and Austin and Aunt Trish were fighting about what I just told you, so I just left. I know a lot more than people think, so I remembered your room number", she started rambling. _Is that what I sound like when I do that? Oh well, it's really cute on her. _For some reason she just started singing. I don't know why, and I honestly don't care. I love my baby girl's voice, and I also love the song, even though it didn't make much sense as to why she was singing it right now.

"_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see", _she sang. It was only the first part, but that was still pretty impressive for a four year old.

"I have faith that God will take care of you Mommy. I just hope He lets you stay here. Right now I know you can't see, but I can. I want you to be able to see too, like the song says, even though I know that isn't what the song really meant", she said. I don't know what it was, but after Ella said that, my eyes flew open.

"E-Ella", I stammered out. Her eyes grew large, and that adorable little smile of hers was priceless.

"Mommy! I knew you'd wake up!", she exclaimed hugging me. I smiled.

"I love you baby", I said.

"I love you too Mommy."

"And you sang Amazing Grace so beautifully. What made you sing that?", I asked.

"First thing that came to my mind and-Wait, you heard me!?", she asked in disbelief.

"Yes baby, I did", I said.

"Well, why didn't you just wake up then?", she asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I just couldn't. It's like my body just wouldn't let me at the time", I replied honestly.

"Oh, okay. We should probably call Aunt Trish so she won't think I'm missing again", she said.

"Okay, here's the-Wait, what do you mean by _missing again!?"_, I asked. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Um…I'll tell you about that later, I promise. We just really need to call them. Last time Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez were really freaking out. I'm sure Austin would've been too if he was awake then. But hey, Maddie helped me so we're all good", she said and dialed Trish's number on the hospital phone. _Why wasn't Austin awake then? Who's Maddie? Huh, her name sounds oddly familiar as well. _Now I'm even more confused than ever. I had so many questions swirling in my head as she was calling Trish. '_Why was my daughter missing?'_ , is the main one that was in my mind right now though.

**Austin's POV**

It's been about twenty minutes since this all began, and Trish and I were still arguing. That is until Dez spoke up. "Hey guys?", he asked sounding nervous. Both Trish and I stopped arguing and looked over at him. "Where's Ella?" That's when everyone went into total panic mode. We were all _literally_ freaking out, but before we could do or say anything else, Trish's phone rang.

"Hello?", she asked still sounding panicked.

"Ella, where are you!?, she asked. _It's Ella!_ I quickly snatched the phone away from her.

"Austin!", Trish said annoyed. I just ignored her.

"Sunshine, are you okay?", I asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanted y'all to know I was okay", she said.

"Where are you!?", I asked still slightly panicked, but also relieved she was so calm and said she was okay.

"Mommy's room", she said simply. "Sorry Austin, I gotta go. Bye", she said and hung up before I could say anything else.

"Austin, what did she say?", Trish asked.

"What room is Ally in?", I asked avoiding her question.

"209, why? You can't go in there. The doctors said-", she started, but I was already running out the door before she could even finish her sentence.

"Austin!", I could hear Trish and Dez yelling faintly from behind me, but I wouldn't stop or slow down. I made it to the hallway where Ally was, and there was surprisingly nobody there, so I slipped in to get Ella, expecting to see Ally lying in the hospital bed still unconscious. I didn't however expect to see her sitting straight up with Ella in her lap.

"ALLY! You're awake!", I exclaimed shocked.

"AUSTIN! I'm aware!", she mocked.

Suddenly Trish and Dez both ran in the room panting. "Austin, what are you-ALLY!", Trish squealed. She ran over and was hugging the life out of Ally. I'm pretty sure she wasn't breathing. I'm just so glad to see my Ally was awake and okay.

**Ally's POV**

I literally couldn't breathe when Trish hugged me. "Trish, I love you, but you're crushing me", I said.

"Oh sorry", she said quickly pulling away. I just smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ella, you had us scared to death. You promised you weren't going to run off on your own without telling us again", Dez said. That reminded me of how I needed to ask what they meant by 'again'.

"Sorry, but I was still mad at y'all. Plus, you were on the computer, and Aunt Trish and Austin were fighting. You guys made it pretty easy for me to escape", she said. I gave them a look that said I was mad about this, but I was too happy right now to keep it up very long.

"Guys, what is this I hear about my daughter disappearing…_twice_?", I asked pointedly. I sent a look to each of them, which just so happen to land on Austin who I just noticed was wearing a hospital gown.

"Why are you looking at me? This time it was just as much their fault, if not more considering I was in a hospital bed, and I didn't even know there was another time", Austin said glaring at Trish and Dez.

"Okay then", I said. "Why don't you two tell me how my daughter _disappeared_ the first time?"

They explained the whole beach story to me, and Ella told me all about that Maddie girl. Dez had some input on her as well. He seemed pretty worried about her. Speaking of Dez, he wasn't being his normal self. It could just be the fact that his best friend was in the hospital, or his 'niece' just went missing for the second time, but he just seemed unusually quiet.

During the whole story, Austin and I were just staring at them. I don't know about Austin, but one thought kept running through my mind: _'Crap, how long were we out for?' _Apparently he _was _thinking that too, because he said it out loud just as I was thinking it. We all just started laughing. Suddenly the door swings open, and in comes a doctor with a name tag that said, 'Dr. Murphy'. _Oh crap…_

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite. What's Dr. Murphy going to say about everyone being in Ally's room and Austin out of bed? Who's even more confused now about Maddie? Will Dez tell Ally he knows her secret? Review or PM me if you want to know any of this, or if you have any other questions you would like to have answered. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see a patient whom no one knew was awake conversing with another patient who wasn't supposed to leave his room, and three visitors that were told on multiple occasions not to enter this room", Dr. Murphy said. There was no way I was going to let this jerk talk to my friends and daughter like that, so I decided to step in.

"Well first of all, I should be allowed visitors. Second, your security must be horrible if a four year old escaped and has been here for over half an hour, along with a patient and two others. They didn't exactly enter quietly, so why on Earth did it take y'all this long to realize they were here, huh? Don't you dare ever try to insult my friends and daughter again, 'cause I can promise you doctor, you'll surely live to regret it", I said sternly. Everyone was speechless. They were all just staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws…with the exception of Austin who just stood there smiling goofily at me. _What an amazingly captivating smile._

_Wait, what am I thinking!? I can't like Austin for real, can I? Oh, of course I can. I can't deny it to myself anymore, but to everyone else, that's still undetermined._

"Oh…doc, tough break. Two in a day. That's rough. I'd quit while you're ahead if I were you. Or would you like to try for three? I'm sure several patients around here would love to hear the opinion of a superstar", Austin said.

"Haha, you just got told off twice", Ella said laughing.

"Ella", I whisper-scolded, but I was smiling anyway.

"What? Mommy, you always said to tell the truth", Ella pointed out. _She had a point._

"Whatever. I suppose you kids can stay, but only for a little while. Miss. Dawson needs her rest", Doctor Murphy said. I just laughed.

"Are you serious? I just woke up, and I'm a mother of a four year old. How much sleep do you honestly think parents get? I'll rest when I'm dead", I said. He huffed in annoyance and left without another word.

"Ally, that was priceless! Who knew you had it in you?", Austin said high-fiving me.

"What can I say? Mothers always stick up for their children, and friends stick up for each other", I said smiling. A few minutes later, Ella decided she was hungry, so Austin and Trish took her down to the cafeteria. Dez declined the offer and stayed with me. Now I know something's up. It's not like Dez to decline an offer of food.

"Dez, what's up with you? You've been acting weird lately. I know this, and I've only known you, what, four days?", I asked.

"Ally, if I tell you this, will you promise not to hate me forever?", he asked.

"Dez, I already love you like a brother. Whatever it is, I may get mad, but I could never hate you forever", I said honestly. He sighed.

"Okay Ally. Well, as you know, I'm pretty childish…", he started. I nodded completely understanding so far, "…and I'm really good with computers and other technology…"

"Dez, skip the obvious, and get to the point that you for some reason think is going to make me hate you forever", I said getting a little annoyed by his stalling. Maybe it's just these stupid pain killers.

"Well, combining those two qualities makes for a very noisy researcher", he said looking scared as he told me this.

"Dez…what did you do?", I asked suspicious.

"I maybe, kind of researched everything there is to know about you and Ella in my spare time, and found out all your secrets", he said quickly.

"WHAT!?", I shrieked panicking. "How much do you know!?"

"You grew up in an orphanage until your brother became your legal guardian when you were twelve. Then he was drugged by a girl who got pregnant with his kid, and left the baby on your doorstep a year later when she was three months old. He didn't want a kid, so he bailed on you on your eighteenth birthday telling you to put the baby up for adoption, but you wouldn't do that since it was also done to you when you were younger, so as soon as you turned eighteen, you adopted your niece as your own, and haven't seen or heard from your brother since", he said like it was nothing. I felt the air getting thicker, and I think I began to hyperventilate.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay!?", Dez asked worried.

"Okay!? How can I be okay!? Trish is the only other person who knows my secret! Oh, this is bad! This is really, really bad!", I said in full-on panic mode.

"Ally, calm down! I promise I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you, and it's not going to change anything", he said trying to calm me down. That did help. I'm lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as Dez in my life now.

"Thanks Dez, and you promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Austin?", I asked hopeful.

"I promise. Plus, I think it's really awesome what you did for Ella. You gave up every chance of being an adult for a child that wasn't even yours to begin with. That shows real courage", he said.

"Well first, thank-you Dez. And second, she always has been and always will be mine", I said. Nothing will _ever _change that.

"Okay Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you", he said sincerely.

"It's fine Dez. I know what you meant. It's great to know I have an awesome friend like you to trust with this secret", I said.

"Sure thing Ally. Oh, but you may not want to tell me too many secrets. I mean we're good right now, but there's not many times that I've ever kept a secret for very long", he said.

"Okay", I said laughing a little. "I loved Elliot so much, but right now you are much more of a brother to me than him."

"Thanks sis", he said laughing as well. "And just so you know, I wouldn't leave you when things get rough. I'd have to have a good reason if I ever left like that", he said and I know he meant that.

**That's all folks. ;P Sorry this was a pretty late update for those of you who live in the same time zone as me. Anyway, thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite. Okay, here's the deal. If I get 10 reviews and/or PMs on this chapter then I'll try my hardest to update twice tomorrow. I've got most of this story planned out, and I think there's going to be 31 chapters. Also, big news…I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! How do you guys like that idea? Please review?**


	11. AN Shout outs

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. I'm still working on that. Anyway, I would like to take this time to thank all of you who have been with me through any and all of the first 10 chapters.**

**Savannah le: Thanks for the first review I ever got for this story. **

**ILoveThisStory (Guest) : Thanks, and I'm glad you were so excited for the second chapter to come out**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxX: Thanks, that's really sweet.**

**LoveShipper: You have some really nice and well thought out reviews. Thanks for sticking with this story and review every chapter since the very first.**

**cody longo lover: Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing**

**dabyflowers12: You've reviewed quite a lot, and they all just make my day.**

**Alexandrea (Guest) : Thanks for the enthusiasm for me to write more.**

**Supernaturalfan1: I'm glad you thought my story was good, even from chapter 2.**

**R5Auslly: Thanks, that means a lot.**

**AusllyLOVER: Thanks for reviewing. I love them all.**

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys: Hmm…I don't know when Austin will get his answers-oh wait, yes I do. I'm the author ;P Anyway thanks for all the great reviews.**

**writermeAL: you've been so awesome throughout this story for me and I love how you want to know as much as you can about it. Stay awesome! :D**

**pancakeLOVER2245: Thanks, I'm glad you love it.**

**Rosslington4evs: Thanks for the great review**

**B1A4Gongchon: Don't die, I'll update soon! :D**

**Cookiehamster: Yeah, I liked how sweet Dez was too. Thanks for the review.**

**RLK123: Thanks that's sweet.**

**Mr. Taco (Guest): I figured out who you were right away. :D Awesome name btw. :P**

**All Guests: I'm not exactly sure if this is one person that keeps reviewing or more than one, but thanks so much. You are awesome. You really should make an account, you don't even have to write stories on it if you don't want to, but it'd be easier to say thanks, and PM you the answers to your questions.**

**Guest from chapter 10: Yes, I do know your name, but I don't know if you wanted me to put it out there for everyone to see so I didn't. Thanks for suggesting the idea to do shout outs. That does seem really nice. Your reviews are really sweet as well, and it's nice to know I have a fan. :D**

**Thanks to all of you reviewers, and if I didn't get a chance to thank you and you did review, I'm sorry, and please let me know. I don't want anyone to feel left out. I'm sorry I didn't get to thank my favorites and followers of both my story and me. It was taking a while, and I wanted to get in those other chapters today. I'll just say thanks to you all now, and thanks to all of my silent readers as well.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Austin's POV**

When Trish, Ella, and I came back to Ally's room, we found her and Dez laughing their heads off. I may've felt a little bit jealous, but seeing her smile did make me happy. "Hey guys. What's up?", I asked.

"Not much. Dez was just telling me some of the insane stuff you two did when you were younger", Ally said still laughing. Her laugh is so contagious.

"Awe, come on man. Do you know how many times we embarrassed ourselves back then?", I asked hoping he left out most of them.

"Yeah, but they make for some pretty funny stories now", Dez replied.

"Whatever", I muttered.

"Chill Monica. He didn't tell me anything _that_ embarrassing, but seriously, what's up with the truck covered boxers?", Ally asked still laughing. **(1)**

"Seriously Dez? You had to tell her _that _of all things?", I asked completely humiliated.

"Awe, don't worry superstar. We can keep a secret", Ally said making me smile. Just then Dr. Murphy walked in the room. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and I noticed everyone else in the room did too (including Ella).

"Alright brats-I mean kids. Austin, you can get discharged tonight, and Miss. Dawson can tomorrow. We're keeping you overnight for observations, and unfortunately for me, they said you four are allowed to stay overnight as well", he said and left.

"Awesome! Now all I have to worry about is this stupid cast", I said looking down at my leg.

"Yeah, speaking of, nobody ever did tell me what happened. I remember getting thrown in the ocean, but that's pretty much it", Ally said. I instantly felt horrible.

"Ally, I'm really sorry about that. I had no-", I stared, but she cut me off.

"Austin, it's okay. I don't blame you. You were just having fun. I should've mentioned before that I wasn't the best swimmer. Of course it didn't help that I hit my head on a rock", she said.

"What!? All that blood was coming from your head!?", I exclaimed. The image was horrible, and made me want to curl up in a ball and die.

"I-I guess so. And that's probably the reason that I have this killer migraine", she said.

"What!? Migraine!?", I yelled and ran out the door. "Dr. Murphy! Ally has a really bad migraine, and that's bad 'cause she hit her head on a rock!", I exclaimed running up to him.

"Well, I would be surprised if she didn't. She suffered a pretty bad concussion", he said.

"S-so that's normal?", I asked still a bit skeptical.

"Yes, of course it is. We'll still check sometime tonight and in the morning, but it's quite normal for a victim of a major concussion to experience some pretty bad migraines for a while", he said. I let out a sigh in relief, thanked him, and headed back to Ally's room.

**Ally's POV**

Austin just completely freaked out when I said I had a migraine. It's sweet that he cared so much, but also a little weird how went so crazy over it. Doesn't he know this is completely normal? I guess not, or else he wouldn't have run out like that. About five minutes later he walked back in the room. "Hey Ally, the doctor said these migraines are totally normal, but I'm still here for you", he said grabbing my hand.

"Austin, I know it's normal. You didn't give me a chance to say that before you took off out the door, but thank-you anyway", I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a superstar, not a medical expert", he said defensively.

"Seriously Austin, it's okay", I said. I think he was going to say something, but all of a sudden, news crews, paparazzi, and many others barged in my room.

"Get out!", Austin yelled holding Ella tightly.

"No way. We want the juicy dets.", one of them said.

"I don't care what you want! Get out of here! This is a hospital room, and you're violating the patient's personal space, along with scaring her daughter half to death!", Austin yelled back.

"Chill Moon. We just want all the details on your couple status", someone else said. This was all getting to be too much. My head was killing me, and Ella was crying in Austin's shirt. We all kept screaming at them to get out, but to no avail. That is until Dr. Murphy came in with about ten security guards.

"Get out of this hospital, and leave my patients alone before I have every one of you arrested on multiple charges", Dr. Murphy shouted. They all left very fast to where we could finally breathe.

"Thank-you so much Dr. Murphy. You don't know how grateful we all are", I said.

"You're welcome Miss. Dawson, and I can only imagine", he said and started to leave, then leaned in the doorway once more. "By the way Miss. Dawson, I have three girls and two boys ranging in ages six to twenty-three. I do know what it's like to be a sleepless parent, and there was no way I was going to let them harass that little girl of yours or you kids for that matter" he said.

"Wow, thanks", I said dumfounded as he left.

"That dude's got kids seventeen years apart", Austin commented while he was still holing Ella.

"Five of 'em", Trish added.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine how he raises five kids when we lost one kid twice in a day", Dez said. I just laughed.

"Well, he's more experienced, and obviously has the money", I said.

**Austin's POV**

I flinched when Ally said that, as the realization of how short she really is on money dawned on me. "Well Ally, tomorrow you're going to get a check and then we can all have a lazy day if you'd like?", I suggested.

"That sounds good, but what's the check for?", she asked. _She seriously has to ask that? _I'm secretly going to be giving her a lot more money than I'm supposed to, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Oh Ally, I already told you that I'd be paying you for this, and I think you've been doing a pretty good job", I said.

"How have I been doing a good job? All I did was go to your house where I had a breakdown, then go to the beach, had another breakdown, and got us both knocked out and we almost drowned. That all landed us both in the hospital", she said.

"Doesn't matter. Hey Sunshine, you want me to sing to you again?", I asked changing the subject.

"Sure!", Ella exclaimed.

Ella, how do you know about Austin's music anyway?", Ally asked. _This should be good_.

"I heard his old music on one of your CDs then looked him up on yours and Aunt Trish's computers to hear his new music", she replied. That kind of scared me of what this little four year old could've found on me. There's a lot of _really bad _rumors going around about me on the internet.

"Ella, you have to tell us when you want to get on the computer. There's so many bad things on the internet", Ally said.

"Please tell me all you heard was the music?", I asked.

"Yeah, I know not to go on anything else", Ella said. _That's a relief._

"That's good baby, but tell us next time you want to get on the computer", Ally said.

"Fine", Ella mumbled. "Wait, what about the song?"

"Maybe some other time Ella. It's late, I have a headache, and you need to get to sleep", Ally said.

"Awe man. Well, it could be a bedtime song, right?", Ella asked.

"I guess", Ally said reluctantly. I wonder what's up with her.

"Or your Mommy could sing you a bedtime song", I suggested.

"Yeah, I don't know", Ally said hesitantly.

"Please mommy?", Ella begged pulling the puppy dog face that would _always _make me cave.

"Fine, but only if you guys leave", she said gesturing to Trish, Dez, and I.

"What? Why?", I asked slightly offended.

"Because she has stage fright", Ella said.

"Even though she's a grown woman with a kid", Trish added earning her an icy glare from Ally.

"Just please leave", Ally begged. I of course was very reluctant to this, but I knew she wouldn't sing unless we left. And unfortunately Trish was there so I couldn't even listen through the door.

**Okay guys, that's all for chapter 11. I got so many reviews from chapter 10 and the author's note I posted! That's amazing guys! I'm going to try to post chapter 12 tonight since you all were so great and got the reviews in. Do you think we can get more reviews? I know I can't update twice tomorrow, because that's when school starts back. I hate homework. I have some more exciting news…I'm co-writing a new A&A FanFiction with writermeAL! It's called 'Your First Everything' and it will be on her page so go follow and favorite her. She's awesome, trust me. Anyway, I need to get back to work, so see you guys later! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ally POV**

Today's the day I'm finally getting out of the hospital, YAY! We're signing my discharge papers right now. "Well Miss. Dawson, it's been interesting", Dr. Murphy said.

"Yes sir it has, and please, call me Ally. I'm sorry for snapping for snapping at you earlier", I apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it…Ally. If I was you, I would've done the exact same thing", he said smiling.

"Oh, and thank-you again for dealing with the paparazzi and crazy Austin Moon fans. You really saved us", I said sincerely.

"Anytime kid. Oh, and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't ever want to have to see any of you her again", he said chuckling lightly.

"One can only hope with someone as clumsy as me", I said. We laughed and said our goodbyes.

"Okay Ally, here's your first check, and are you ready to have a lazy day at my place?", Austin asked handing me a check for…TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!?

"A-Austin, no. This is way too much", I said and tried to give it back to him.

"Ally, it's called a salary, and you totally deserve it. The money's yours now whether you like it or not", he said as all five of us walked out the doors.

"Fine", I muttered giving up. I'm actually freaking out inside. I'm going to be able to keep Sonic Boom and the apartment! This is way more than I was expecting.

When we got outside, I was expecting to see his usual limo, but instead Austin stopped in front of a four door car that had just enough room for all five of us. I don't know much about cars, so I have no clue what kind of model it was. There was even a car-seat in the back-middle for Ella. Awe, how sweet.

"I'll drive!", Austin and Dez yelled at the same time.

"Austin, you can't drive, you just got out of the hospital", Trish reminded him.

"Fine, but I get shot-gun. Dez you can drive", Austin said. I was a little scared when Dez hopped in the driver's seat, because I don't know if I should trust Dez to drive me and my daughter anywhere. Austin apparently noticed this. "Don't worry Als, Dez may be a little crazy and act like a kid sometimes, but he's a wicked good driver", he assured me as he was strapping Ella in the car-seat. "There you go Sunshine."

I sat in the back driver's side, and Trish was in the back passenger's side with Ella between us. Then one of my favorite songs by Taylor Swift, _White Horse_, came on, and I absentmindedly started signing along with it.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus:]_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_[Chorus:]_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now _**(1)**

When the song was over, I looked up to see every one of them staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Ally…that was AMAZING!", Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah Ally, that was great", Dez added. Trish and Ella were just smiling at me. See, Trish knows that I only sing to Ella now after Elliot left. I had horrible stage fright as a child, and into my teenage years, but Elliot was helping me overcome that. He got me to sing in front of a small crowd, but that was the day before he left. After that I only sang to Ella. I wrote many songs that vented my frustration, grief, anger, and heartache about Elliot within that time span. Trish hasn't heard me sing in over four years, so that's why she's smiling so much and not saying anything.

"Ally? Ally!", Austin yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. It was only then I realized I had been zoned out for a while.

"What?"

"Ally, are you okay? We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes", Austin asked in a worried tone. _Had it really been that long?_

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking", I said. He didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject anyway.

"Okay. Hey, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?", he asked. I sighed knowing this question would be coming sooner or later. I really didn't want to answer him.

"Hey Austin, did you get the stories straight with the press yet?", Trish asked. I mouthed a 'thank-you' to her for changing the subject. She just smiled and nodded.

"No, but we can worry about that later. Like I said earlier, today is a lazy day, so no press. We can do whatever you guys want", he said like an excited little kid.

"Like movies and ice-cream!?", Ella asked getting pretty excited herself.

"Of course!", he exclaimed. "We have a ton of movies, and all kinds of ice-cream, and candy, and-"

"Okay Austin, I think we get it. She's already going to be on a sugar high, do you want to make it any worse?", I asked laughing a little.

"Come on Ally, sugar's great with kids. Just ask Dez. He had a lot of sugar every day when we were kids", Austin said.

I just stared at him wondering if he actually hears what comes out of his mouth, because that wasn't a very good argument in my opinion.

"Still do", Dez said. I just rolled my eyes.

"So now do you see why I don't want my daughter to have a ton of sugar?", I asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense", Austin nodded understandingly.

"Hey!", Dez said offended.

"Dez! Eyes on the road!", Austin yelled considering we were in the other lane at the time.

"Sorry. Just stop talking to or about me. I can't focus", Dez said.

"Sorry Dez. You know we love you", I said trying to make him feel better about himself.

"I love you guys too. Hey, we're here!", he exclaimed stopping the car. We all just laughed and ran inside.

**Austin's POV**

Ally has the voice of an angle! I can't believe I haven't heard it before. How have I ever lived without that? I just can't believe she won't let anyone hear her just because of stage fright. It's so sad, because she's so talented.

"Nemo!", Ella yelled as soon as she saw my movie collection.

"Hmm. I wonder what we could possibly watch", I said jokingly.

"Please Austin? Can we please, please, pretty please watch Nemo?", she begged.

"I guess", I said. I would've gave in anyway, but the puppy dog face really did it.

"Yay! Thanks Austin! You're the best!", she exclaimed hugging me. I can't really explain it, but I felt so good when she said that.

"Anything for you Sunshine", I said and meant it.

So that's how we all spent the rest of the day. We watched _Finding Nemo_**(2)**, _The Lion King_**(3)**_, Cars_**(4)**_, Toy Story_**(5)**_, _and _Warm Bodies_**(6)**. Of course we had to wait until Ella fell asleep to watch that last one. Right now we're having a contest to see who can stay up the longest. Dez and Trish lost about forty-five minutes ago, and are now past out on the couch. Ella crashed hours ago. So now it's just me and Ally. She looks really tired, but I don't think she wants to give up any time soon. She eventually got so tired that she just passed out right on top of me, but immediately woke up when she did so.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just, uh…lost my balance", she said. I just laughed.

"Ally, if you're really that tired, just go to sleep. It's okay', I told her.

"No. I just, I just wanna…sleep", she whispered the last part, falling on me yet again, but this time she stayed asleep. I smiled, not because I won, but because she looks so adorable when she's asleep.

Ally's not like any other girl I've ever met…not counting the fact that she's a mother. She's cool, down to Earth, an incredible singer, and one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. The list could just go n and on. I never really liked all the girls I ever dated much. But Ally….i really like Ally. I-I think I might even be in love with her. Yeah, I know it's really soon, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. She just makes me feel so alive. I can actually be me around her, and not the stupid, jerk of a superstar, Austin Moon. Soon enough I myself fell asleep with a smile on my face just thinking about her.

**So, what'd you guys think? What do you think will happen now that they've both admitted to themselves that they like each other? Please read, review, follow and favorite! :) **

**I don't own White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**I don't own Finding Nemo**

**I don't own The Lion King**

**I don't own Cars**

**I don't own Toy Story**

**I don't own Warm Bodies**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, the first chapter of mine and writermeAL's new story "Your First Everything" is out! You guys should really check it out. I have a feeling you'll all love it! Especially if you like funny stories. ;P So go read, review, follow and favorite writermeAL, because it's on her page, and she's an awesome writer! Hope you guys love reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! On with Sunshine…**

Ally's POV

The next morning I woke up with two strong arms around me. At first I was scared because I didn't know who it was, but when I looked down I was relieved to see a sleeping Austin was who was holding me. He had a smile on his face, and I felt…_safe._ It was a really nice feeling, and he's just so cute when he's asleep. I know I really shouldn't feel this way since it's just a fake relationship. I mean a superstar like Austin Moon could never like a girl like me, especially since I have a kid. He's extremely rich, and I was living off quarters I found on the street. Why would he ever want someone like me? He would never want to tie himself down to a girl like me, and my daughter, _right?_

"Ally?", Austin asked groggily as he was just waking up. How did I fall asleep in his arms anyway? _Hmm…_

"Morning sleepy head", I said.

"Why are you up so early?", he asked. I looked at the time and started laughing.

"Austin, its 11:00 A.M."

Yeah, but nobody ever wakes up till at least 1:00 P.M. the day after lazy days", he said like it was obvious.

"Whatever. Hey, who won last night?", I asked.

"We tied", he said. _Liar_. I know he won, but it's nice that he pretended we tied so I would feel good.

"Okay, then what do _we_ get to do to Trish and Dez?", I asked. We had a deal where the last person to fall asleep gets to do something to the others, their choice. I'm only letting Austin pick, because I know he really was the last one up.

"I can think of something", he said smirking at me. _Oh no, what on Earth is that boy thinking?_

**Austin's POV**

It took a lot of time for me to convince Ally to agree, but here we are, so this should be good. We told one of my security guards to take Ella to the other end of the house so she wouldn't get scared. Trish and Dez may kill us, but it could be funny.

We got a fake knife from my collection of props, along with a ton of fake blood. We put some on the knife and after changing into some old clothes, we put it on us as well. So, right now Ally's lying on the floor with fake blood all around the right side of her lower stomach area, and I'm against the wall (that also has fake blood on it) with blood by my right shoulder, and there's also some on my head. It was a rather disturbing site that I'd never want to see again, fake or not. The knife was in the floor between Ally and I. It only took about three minutes in all that we had to wait in that position.

"AHH!", Trish screamed waking Dez up. Trish ran straight to Ally, and Dez ran to me. "Are they dead!? There's blood everywhere, and a bloody knife's on the ground!", she yelled. That's when Ally and I sat up laughing. We could've gone longer, but we didn't want them calling the cops or checking on Ella only to find that she wasn't there and freak them out anymore. Dez was in a ball on the floor rocking himself back and forth, while Trish screamed bloody murder…_literally. Heh, get it?_ Anyway, maybe we did go a little too far.

"Guys, it's all fake", I said. They both had looks of complete terror on their faces. Trish then began to shout something in Spanish that I couldn't understand, but it apparently wasn't very good from Ally's bewildered expression. I guess that's the language she took in high school or something. Trish suddenly stopped yelling and was hugging the life out of Ally.

"You two nearly scared us to death….literally!", she yelled making us wince.

"Sorry Trish. It was just meant to be a joke for you two falling asleep first", Ally said. If anything, that just made her even angrier, to the point where it looked as if she could murder us both. She rolled up a magazine and started chasing us both all around the room hitting us with it like we were dogs.

"Never do that again! That's twice in a week we thought out best friends were going to die!" Trish screamed. That's when guilt really hit me like a ton of bricks. They must've felt terrible thinking that we were dying the first time, then having to think we were stabbed with an even less chance of survival.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think of that. I promise we'll never do anything like that again", I said.

"You better. It's horrible to think you lost your best friend along with newfound sister. We thought we'd have to raise Ella by ourselves, while dealing with the loss of our best friends who are like siblings to us!", Dez exclaimed crying. Wow, Dez is never that serious. Now I know just how hard they really took it.

I looked over to see Ally was balling her eyes out along with Trish. They were hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years, and Ally wouldn't quit apologizing. Dez soon joined the crying hug, and it all was so sad. Austin moon doesn't cry…until today, where we were all crying our eyes out, just hugging each other on the floor for what felt like hours.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe Austin convinced me to pretend I was killed to scare my best friend who's like a sister to me, and new friend who's like a brother to me. I've never felt more guilty in my life. When we all finally stopped crying and got off the floor, I started all over again. "I'm so sorry! I never should've done that!", I cried.

"Ally, it's all okay. We already forgave you. We know you feel guilty, and that's punishment enough", Trish said rubbing my back.

"B-but-", I started.

"No buts Ally, it's fine", Dez said.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. I was so afraid I was going to lose you", I said. Trish gave me a sympathetic look knowing what I was talking about.

"Ally, you're my best friend. Sorry, but you're stuck with me, and I'd never leave you. Especially not after everything you've been through. Plus, seventeen years is way too big a bond to break", Trish said and hugged me.

**Austin's POV**

I am so confused right now. What did Trish mean by, "_Especially not after everything you've been through"_? It could be the beach thing, but it seemed like something else, something bigger, but what?

"Who's ready to go tell the press about you two?", Trish asked snapping me out of my thoughts. _I wonder how we got on that topic…_

"What about Ella? I'm not letting them anywhere near my daughter", Ally asked.

"You don't have to. My parents can watch her, they love kids", I suggested.

"Oh, no. I can't put my daughter off on them like that, especially when I've never even met them", Ally said.

"Well now's the perfect time to meet them! They'll love you and Ella, and trust me, they're really good babysitters", I said.

"Fine, but I still don't like this", she agreed reluctantly.

"Yes! Come on, let's go", I said dragging her out the door with Trish and Dez following close behind.

"Austin, aren't you forgetting something?", Ally asked smiling at me.

"No, I got my phone, and the limo's getting us, so I don't need my keys. What else could I be forgetting?"

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"My parents' house to drop off Ella, why?", I asked really confused.

"Where's Ella?", she smirked.

"Oh crap", I said running back in the house where I told the security guards to take Ella while Ally, Dez, and Trish were laughing their heads off. "Hey Sunshine, you wanna meet my parents?", I asked when I finally found her.

"Yeah, let's go!", she exclaimed pulling me outside to the limo. _Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction._

"Mommy, Austin said I get to meet his parents!", Ella yelled as soon as we got outside.

"I thought you were scared to meet new people?", Ally asked.

"Usually I am, but I love Austin, so I bet his parents are awesome if they raised him", Ella replied making me smile.

"I love you too Sunshine. Let's go", I said helping her in the car.

**Ally's POV**

My heart just melted. He told Ella he loved her. That's so sweet. I'm so emotionally attached now, and that's going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**I felt mean writing this chapter, and I wasn't really sure about it. This was kind of a filler chapter, so please don't kill me if you didn't like it. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better! ;P I don't know how I feel about this one, so please don't stop reading or say it's getting stupid, or something like that. Sorry it wasn't as good. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

We arrived at Austin's parents' house, and it's not near as big as I thought a superstar's parents' house would be. Don't get me wrong, it's big compared to what I live in. It's a decent size, but you wouldn't expect someone related to the famous to live there. It just looked so normal.

"Austin! Dez!", a blonde woman that I'm assuming is his mother exclaimed hugging them both tightly. _I guess Dez and Austin really were close._

"Hey Mom", Austin said.

"Oh boys, you simply must visit more often. It's way too quiet here with just your father and me", she said gesturing towards the man who just came out the door and was walking towards us.

"I will Mom. Oh, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Ally Dawson. She's the awesome girl that agreed to be my fake girlfriend to help me out. Then this is her best friend Trish. And this adorable little girl is Ally's daughter Ella, or as I like to call her, my little Sunshine", Austin said picking Ella up and pointing to me and Trish as he introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Mimi and this is my husband Mike", Austin's mom said.

"It's really nice to meet you both as well Mr. and Mrs. Moon", I said.

"Oh dear please, call me Mimi", his mother said.

"Yes, and call me Mike. Mr. and Mrs. Moon just sounds too formal, and it makes us sound old", his dad added.

"Don't worry about Ally. She's always just so polite to everyone", Austin said. I gave him a questioning look considering I kicked him out of my store the day I met him. He just shrugged.

"Are you guys as awesome as your son?", Ella asked.

"Ella! I'm so sorry, she's usually not so forward", I said a little surprised by my daughter's actions. She's usually so shy. Both Austin's parents just laughed.

"That's quite alright Ally. She's just expressing herself", Mimi said.

"Yeah, and who do you think taught Austin to be so awesome? I know one thing's for sure though…we can definitely out cook him. Would you like some breakfast sweetheart?", Mike asked Ella.

"Yes please", she replied.

"Well, what do you want to eat?", Mimi asked her.

"Pancakes!", Ella exclaimed. "They're my favorite!" I never understood where she got that from, because pancakes were never mine, Elliot, or Trish's favorite, and I doubt she would get it from Samantha. Uhg, even her name makes me want to throw up. Mike, Mimi, Austin, and Dez all looked at each other, then they just died out laughing.

"That's my girl", Austin said high-fiving Ella. Mimi noticed how confused Trish, Ella, and I looked, so she began to explain what they were all laughing about.

"Pancakes are Austin's favorite food of all times. He would eat them any time of day and as many as he could", she said.

"Well I love pancakes and pickles!", Ella said making me smile.

"Now there's my girl", I said making Trish and Ella laugh along with me. Now we're the ones' getting the confused looks from everyone else.

"Pickles are Ally's favorite food", Trish informed them.

"Well, I'm sure we have both pickles and pancakes here", Mimi said trying to contain her laughter. "Come on in."

"Actually Mom, Ally, Dez, Trish, and I have to go tell the press about our relationship. The only thing is that we don't really want to expose Ella to that, so-", Austin started, but Mimi cut him off.

"Austin honey, you don't even have to ask. We would absolutely love to look after this precious little angle", Mimi said.

"Thank-you so much Mimi. We really didn't want to just leave her here, but there's nothing else we could do. There wasn't anyone else who could watch her, and-", I rambled until I was cut off.

"Ally dear, it's really fine. It's obvious that you are a wonderful mother, and I would be more than happy to watch her for however long you need. Since Austin became famous and moved out, it's been way too quiet around here", Mimi said.

"Anyway, we have to go. Thanks again Mom and Dad for watching Ella and we'll try to make it back in enough time for you to get to know Ally and Trish better", Austin said.

"Okay bye sweetie", Mimi said and kissed both Austin and Dez's cheeks.

"Bye Ella. I'll see you later baby. Please behave for Austin's parents, okay?", I said.

"Okay. Bye Mommy, Aunt Trish, Uncle Dez, and Austin. Love y'all", Ella said.

"Love you too", we all said at once. I kissed the top of Ella's head and hopped in the car.

**Austin's POV**

"Bye Sunshine. Have fun, and save me some pancakes", I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Fat chance of that, but we can make some more", Ella shouted as I got in the car.

"That kid's hilarious", I said when we started to drive away.

"Yeah, she gets that from her father", Ally said. Everyone got really quiet when she said that. I really want to know what's up with that. What could've possibly happened between her and Ella's dad? So many horrible thoughts ran through my mind of the many possibilities, and I just want to punch the lights out of that guy.

**Third Person POV (At the Moon's)**

"So Ella, what do you like to do for fun?", Mimi asked.

"Well, I used to sneak onto the computer and watch Austin sing, but I don't have to do that anymore, plus I'm not allowed", Ella said making Mike and Mimi laugh a little.

"Well, what else do you like to do?", Mike asked.

Ella thought to herself, _' I can't tell them what I really love to do. I've never told anyone, not even Mommy. I don't even know if I'm any good, and if someone told me I wasn't then I would feel sad, and not want to do it anymore, and I love it so much'._

"I love music", Ella said. It was true, she did love everything that had to do with music, but what she felt truly passionate about was dance. Nobody knew about this, but Ella could do ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, and even a little hip-hop.

"We have music. What do you like to listen to?" Mimi asked.

"Do you have any of Austin's old music from when he was younger? They're my favorite", Ella stated.

"Of course we do. Don't tell Austin, but the older ones are our favorites too", Mimi said.

**Ally's POV**

We arrived at the press conference where we were bombarded by a huge crowd of people with a ton of questions. I grew extremely nervous, and found myself trembling. Austin noticed my hesitation, and put his arm around my shoulder reassuringly as he led me to the room. Yet again, I got that same safe, protected feeling in his arms. "You okay?", Austin whispered. I nodded, but he could easily tell that was a lie.

"Ally, don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just go along with what I say, and if someone does ask you a question, keep to the story and make the answer as simple as possible", Austin said trying to help me as much as he could.

"Okay", I said simply as we took our seats.

Austin picked someone out of the crowd for the first question. "Hi, I'm Kara Daniels from _Star Power_. Austin, is it true that you're dating _that_?", she asked making a disgusted face towards me. _Rude!_

Austin smiled at me before turning around with a very angry looking expression. "Yes it is most definitely true that we are dating, and she has a name", he said the last part coldly.

"Austin its fine", I whispered.

"No it's not Ally. I'm not going to stand here and let someone treat you like that", he said. _How sweet._ "Next question."

"Yes, I'm from _Bam Magazine_. Austin, why did you chose _her_?", a guy asked. These people are so rude. The way they say these things are really offensive. I mean come on people, I'm right here!

"I'm dating her because I like her, and she's a great person. Next", Austin said. I can't believe he's standing up for me when it's getting him such bad publicity at the moment.

"Why don't you just break up with this freak already so you don't have to keep dealing with her and her little brat", someone said. That's it! Nobody talks that way about my baby! All four of us stood up at the exact same time with the same infuriated look in our eyes.

"SECURITY!", Austin yelled looking directly at the stranger. "I'll have you know that Ally Dawson's little girl is most certainly not a brat! She's an amazing little girl that I love with all my heart. And nobody insults Ally or her daughter and gets away with it on my watch! So if any of you have anything negative to say against Ally or her daughter, I suggest you leave now so I won't have to force you out", Austin threatened.

"Why do you care about them so much? You're one of the richest celebrities in the world, and they work at some stupid, run-down shop in a mall. You could have anyone you want. Why _her?_", someone yelled out.

"Well, believe it or not, money doesn't buy happiness you jerk", Austin yelled back.

"Yo Austin, your manager just quit. What do we do now? Without a manager, this crowd will never die down", Dez said in a panicky voice.

"Austin, let me be your manager and I can get 'em to quiet down", Trish said. Austin nodded quickly. _Oh no…._

"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", she yelled in the microphone. The crowd quieted quickly in slight fear I suppose.

"Who are you to tell us that?", someone yelled out and a round of people saying 'yeah' chorused.

"I'M AUSTIN'S MANAGER AND I SAID TO SHUT UP BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!", she yelled. Trish is REALLY loud, and she's standing right beside me, so I think my eardrums are about to burst. Austin looks the same way, but I have no clue where Dez went.

"Austin! More bad news!", Dez said running in through the back door. _Well, I guess we're about to find out where he was._

"Oh no, what is it now?", Austin asked.

"All of your songwriters quit when they heard your original manager did too. Now they won't come back, and I can't find any more looking for work!", Dez exclaimed. _Oh crap, I know what I have to do._ Trish apparently heard all of that and thought the same thing, because she gave me a look that said, '_Are you going to tell him or not?' _I reluctantly nodded making her smile.

"Austin, can I talk to you somewhere away from the press please?", I asked over the noise.

"Sure", he said and we walked out the back doors where it was a lot quieter. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I heard all your songwriters quit", I started.

"Yeah, this is horrible. Where am I supposed to find a new one?", he asked frustrated.

"If the offer stands, you're looking at her", I said. Austin's eyes grew wide when he heard this.

"Really!? You write songs!?", he asked surprised, yet still excited. I nodded shyly. "That's awesome! You have the voice of an angle, and you write songs!" _He thinks I have the voice of an angle? How sweet!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll show you some of my songs later. Now come on. We have to save Trish and Dez from those crazy jerks before they get killed, or kill us", I said dragging him back into the conference room. _What on Earth am I getting myself into? Oh well, this does mean I get more time with Austin. That's a plus._

**What'd you guys think? I have a VERY exciting chapter coming up, so hang in there. I'm really sorry it's took me a few days to update, but I had a ton of homework this week. That's why I'm SO happy its Friday! Come on, who's with me? ;P Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite some more. It really means a lot to me.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Austin's POV**

Ally Dawson just continues to amaze me. I'm falling hard for this girl. She's an amazing singer, she writes songs, she's a great mother…I just can't stop falling for her. We walked back into the press conference to see a huge fight had broken out. Everyone was fighting, and Dez was trying to pry Trish off some dude in the audience.

"Trish, is this your idea of something to help you get 'manager of the year', because it's surely not working all too well", Ally said.

"Hey, I'm defending you and your daughter here. You don't even want to know what this jerk had the nerve to call Ella", Trish said.

"What did he call her?", Ally asked, her voice hard with anger obviously building up inside her just knowing it was offensive in any way towards Ella. Trish whispered something in Ally's ear and I could literally see the fury in her eyes rise about one hundred levels.

"SECURITY! Take this jerk out of here before I pound his idiotic face in!", Ally shouted. She launched herself towards the guy, but Dez was able to catch her in time, and luckily it wasn't hard for him to hold her back since she's so small.

"Trish, what on Earth did he call her!?", I asked. She whispered it to me, and I found myself ready to rip that guy's head off right then and there. Before I even knew what was going on, I was on top of the guy, and we were both fighting it out on the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BABY AGAIN! ELLA IS A PRECIOUS ANGLE, AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SICK, TWISTED-" I started, but was cut off before I could finish expressing my range on this jerk.

"Austin, it's not even worth it. Let the police handle _him_ and the rest of the crowd so we can go back to your parents' house and see Ella. You don't want to end up in a jail cell yourself, do you?", Ally asked me. I sighed and got up off the guy and let the police take him. _It would've definitely been worth going to jail if it hadn't been for the fact that I couldn't see Ally or Ella that way. _We all just left through the back after seeing the police begin to take action on the crowd…and the jerk who insulted Ella with handcuffs on, being pushed in a cop car. That was a nice sight to see.

**Ally's POV**

I was so happy when I saw the cops take that jerk away and take control on the crowd. That's one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen!

"Hey Ally, I'm so sorry for all of that", Austin said. We were behind the building we were just in, and Trish and Dez had already gotten in the limo.

"Austin, its fine. None of this was your fault", I assured him, but he still didn't look very convinced.

"Ally, I'm the one that made you pretend to be my girlfriend, and now look at where that's gotten us. You'd probably be better off if you just leave and pretend you never met a jerk like me", he said sadly and started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. _Man his muscles are HUGE!_

"Austin, you never made me do anything. I chose to do all of this, knowing the consequences it could cause. Don't you ever talk so little of yourself. You stood up for me and my daughter back there, knowing it could possibly lead to more bad publicity. Austin…you saved my life. You risked your own life to save me. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. So I would say that I'm extremely lucky to have met you", I said genuinely, looking into his rather hypnotizing eyes. Before I knew what was happening I felt his warm, soft lips of mine as he kissed me softly, and it didn't take me long at all to respond. This is exactly what I've been waiting for.

You know how everyone says you feel sparks when it's a magical kiss? I'm here to say that that's a bunch of crap. Sparks are nothing compared to how I'm feeling right now kissing Austin. It feels like the world's greatest fireworks display on the Fourth of July. What a perfect _first_ kiss….even if I am twenty-two.

We soon pulled apart when the need for air came and we were both breathing heavily. _Seriously, why do humans have to have oxygen to survive!? _I honestly could've stayed in that one moment forever.

"Wow", Austin breathed leaning his forehead onto mine. I was left speechless, and his eyes widened. "Oh Ally, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you couldn't possibly ever feel the same way about a guy like me. I just really, really like you, and that was-", Austin to started to ramble, so I just cut him off by kissing him again, which he immediately responded to, might I say. When we pulled apart again, I just smiled up at him.

"What was that?", he asked in shock.

"That was me telling you to shut up", I said finally finding my voice. He just looked down at his shoes sheepishly. "And that I really, really like you too", I said making his head snap right up.

"You do!?"

"Of course I do", I said laughing a little.

"Well then Miss. Dawson, I have just one question for you", he said using a horrible fake British accent.

"Oh, and what's that Mr. Moon", I asked mimicking him.

"Would you by any chance like to be my girlfriend for real?", he asked hopeful.

"Hmm…", I said pretending to think about it. "I don't know Austin, it just seems-oh, of course I will you big idiot!", I exclaimed. I had to drop the act in the middle of that sentence seeing the worried look in his eyes.

"AWESOME!", he exclaimed twirling me around. He then picked me up bridal style and started running towards the limo with me screaming and laughing.

**Austin's POV**

This night may've started off bad, but it turned out to be the best night of my life! One, Ally Dawson said she likes me. Two, she agreed to be my girlfriend for real this time. And three, we kissed! I've never had a kiss that was_ that _amazing before.

The ride back to my parents' house was completely silent, but it wasn't awkward at all. We were all texting people. I don't know who Ally and Trish were texting, but Dez and I were actually texting each other. I actually had to buy Ally her phone, because she only had a really old flip-phone that she couldn't text with, and all her calls kept failing. She was reluctant at first saying she loved her phone, but after I explained to her that I couldn't contact her at all, she finally agreed.

(**Austin**/_Dez _text conversation)

**Dude, Ally & I r so 2gether :D**

_Duh, she's helping ur image. I knew that already._

**No, 4 real now.**

_No way_

**Yep**

_Dude, that's awesome! You owe me a hundred bucks._

**Whatever, we're here. Tell you more l8er.**

I shut my phone off and we all walked in the house where I was immediately tackled by Ella hugging my legs, and welcomed with the sweet smell of pancakes…and pickles.

"Austin!", Ella exclaimed.

"Hey Sunshine. Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yeah! I helped Grandma make them while grandpa went to the store to get some more pickles", she said. I froze when she said _Grandma _and _Grandpa._

"Ella, did you just call Austin's parents _Grandma _and _Grandpa?", _Ally asked.

"Yeah. I never had any grandparents, and I want them to be mine", Ella said.

"Oh Ally, I'm sorry. She just insisted on calling us that, and we didn't mind. It's up to you though. If you're not okay with it, then that's fine too", my mom said. _Of course she wouldn't be okay with it! We just got together and now her daughter's calling my parents her grandparents! This can't be good…wait, why doesn't Ella have any grandparents?_

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. It would be good for Ella to have grandparent figures in her life, if you two don't mind that is", Ally said. That really surprised me.

"Oh yes, we would absolutely love that!", my mom exclaimed engulfing Ally in an enormous hug.

**Ally's POV**

I was shocked at first when Ella called Mike and Mimi her grandparents, but I'm starting to really like the idea of that. They are lovely people, and Ella seems to really enjoy them. I wish I had parents like them. Actually…I just wish I had parents at all.

**Hey guys! I told you this would be an exciting chapter. So, what'd you all think of it? And Auslly finally happened! YAY! I tried really hard to make that kissing seen as romantic as possible. I hope I did okay on that, but I won't know until someone tells me. Please tell me what you think about the chapter, Auslly, and Ella wanting Mike and Mimi to be her grandparents. Read, review, follow, and favorite. I love you all, and thanks for all your support.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ally's POV**

We had all left the Moons' place about an hour ago and said our goodbyes. Austin and Dez went straight home after dropping Trish and I off at my apartment complex. I guess I never really thought of how Dez actually lived with Austin until he said they needed to get to _their _place before the news came on and showed the whole deal with the press conference. There would've been crazy fans and interviewers everywhere, and it would take them at least half an hour to get in the house.

Anyway, Trish and I are now sitting on my old couch talking. I had just tucked Ella in bed, and Trish was about ready to burst with excitement as I told her about my new relationship with Austin. "Trish, I think I'm falling hard", I said when I finished the whole story.

"I have to admit, I wasn't very fond of the guy at first, but now…oh I just can't help it! I have to start planning your wedding!", Trish squealed.

"Trish, we just got together last night", I reminded her laughing.

"I know, but you two are obviously meant for each other. Even Ella called his parents her grandparents before she knew about you guys. You're my best friend, and this is your first real boyfriend. How else am I supposed to take this? Come on Ally, you should know me by know", she said.

"Whatever", I muttered.

"Ally, you and I both know that you've never been in a serious relationship before. He was your first kiss, and the only other guy you ever had a major crush on, and could actually talk to, was that little blond boy in kindergarten. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that this isn't just some small crush like back then", she told me.

"Yeah, I just don't know exactly what this feeling is. He just makes me feel all warm inside, and I feel safe whenever he's around", I admitted.

"Maybe you're in love", Trish suggested smiling at me knowingly.

"Maybe I am."

**Austin's POV**

"Dez, I'm really confused about this whole situation with Ally", I said pacing back and forth.

"Why? I thought you two were together for real now", he asked.

"We are, and I really like her, but that's the thing. I like her so much I think…I think I might…"

"Be in love with her?", Dez finished for me. It's like he can read my thoughts. But if that were true, he would've been able to make much better grades on our high school tests, and that's saying something. I wasn't bad at school, but I wasn't good either.

"Yeah, and that scares me. I've never been 'in love' before. Also, she has a daughter. I love Ella with all my heart, but let's say Ally and I ever got married. How could I treat someone else's kid as my own?", I asked expressively.

"You should ask Ally. She would know better than anyone", Dez said confusing me.

"Dude, what are you talking about?", I asked.

"Nothing. Just another random outburst from Dez . Hey, now I know what everybody's always talking about!", he exclaimed, but still sounded nervous and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Okay…moving on. It's also the fact that I'm still…I mean I've never…", I became short of words in this incredibly awkward conversation.

"Okay dude, I get where you're going with this, and gross. So, what's your point?", he asked. I rolled my eyes at my best friend's cluelessness.

"I've never…you know, and clearly she has!", I exclaimed.

"You don't know that", Dez remarked_. How can he seriously think that when she has a kid!?_

"Dez, Ella is Ally's daughter. She's living proof", I tried explaining to him. I knew Dez wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but can he _really_ be _that_ stupid?

"Whatever you say Austin. Listen, I have to go somewhere, but I want to tell you that you better treat Ally right. I may've been your best friend first, and you may be like a brother to me, but Ally's like a sister to me too, and I don't ever want to see her get hurt again", Dez said seriously. _Whoa…where'd that come from!?_

"Dez, you don't have to ever worry about that. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I hurt Ally…or Ella for that matter", I said honestly.

"Good. Later Austin", he said leaving to go who knows where.

"Later dude.

**Third Person POV**

"Dez, why on Earth did you ask me to meet you here at 12:30 A.M. saying it was urgent?", Trish asked annoyed that Dez had made her come out so late. She probably would've said no if she wasn't just leaving Ally's anyway, and Dez hadn't sounded so freaked out at the time.

"Ally said you're the only other person that knows her secret, so I had to talk to someone that knew so I wouldn't blurt it out to Austin, and Ally didn't seem like the best option", Dez said. Trish's eyes grew big.

"How do you know Ally's secret!?", she asked.

"I have my ways of finding many things out on people, but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not the best when it comes to secrets", Dez admitted. Trish rolled her eyes at the insane man/child standing in front of her.

"Find something to get your mind off of it. Just know that if you tell anyone her secret, you may or may not live to regret it", Trish threatened. She wasn't actually going to kill him, but she wanted him to think that, so he'd be so scared and keep his mouth shut.

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am", Dez recovered quickly. "And I know just the distraction", he said mischievously.

"Normally, I wouldn't care what the crap you do, but the look in your eye says this might be fun…plus I have nothing else better to do", Trish admitted. "What's the distraction?"

"Maddie Carter."

"The girl that brought Ella back when she was missing at the beach? Isn't she a little young for you?", Trish asked raising her eyebrows questionably.

"Ewe, not that kind of distraction!", Dez said rolling his eyes.

"Then what about her?", Trish asked confused.

"I think she may be in trouble. I don't want to see such a young girl getting hurt at all", Dez said genuinely making Trish smile a little (although she'd never admit it) at his sweet and caring side.

"Okay, I'm in."

**With Austin and Ally (Still in third person POV)**

"Hey Ally. You know, Dez was acting really weird yesterday", Austin said out of the blue. They were currently having a picnic date while Austin's parents watched Ella again since both Trish and Dez had told them they couldn't due to some _business_ they had to take care of.

"And this is strange because…?", Ally asked since they both knew Dez always said and did extremely weird things.

"No, I mean weirder than normal", Austin said chuckling lightly at Ally's comment.

"What do you mean?", Ally asked.

"Well, we were just randomly wondering what it would be like to raise someone else's child as your own, and he said to ask you, and that you would know better than anyone", Austin said making Ally's eyes widen.

"W-what else did he say?', Ally stuttered.

"He was also under the impression that you're still…you know", Austin said trailing off.

"No, I don't know. Still what Austin?", she asked.

"Umm…_innocent_", he said almost inaudibly, but she still heard. Austin was trying to choose his words carefully, not wanting to say anything that could make this anymore awkward than it already was.

"What makes you so sure I'm not?", Ally asked.

"Huh?", Austin asked extremely confused.

"Austin, I _am_ still 'innocent' as you would put it", Ally said sighing.

"But you have a kid. How is that even possible!?", Austin asked exasperated.

"It's a long story", Ally said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, Ally I'm sorry. Please don't cry", Austin begged. He hated seeing her upset.

"It's a _really _long story, and we still have to pick up Ella from your parents' house", Ally reminded him.

"It's okay. My parents said Ella could spend the night at their house, so we have all the time in the world. And I promise I won't judge you, no matter how bad this _story_ might be", Austin said. Ally smiled at him a little before beginning her story.

"Well…for starters, my brother's Ella's dad", Ally said making Austin more confused than ever.

"So…never-mind. I said I wouldn't judge", Austin said extremely shocked. _'She had a baby with her brother!?', _he thought.

"And her mother's name is Samantha Freeman", Ally said making Austin snap his head in her direction.

"H-he mother?", he asked in shock.

"Yep. I adopted my niece as my own", Ally said and began to explain the rest of the story to him. That ended up with Ally crying her eyes out again, but this time she had Austin to comfort her.

"Shh…Ally, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine", Austin said holding Ally tight as she continued to cry in his chest.

"Austin, I had just turned eighteen! I had to deal with becoming an adult, a mother, and my own brother abandoning me all in the same day! My birthday!", Ally cried.

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry", Austin said making Ally chuckle lightly.

"Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with this", Ally asked wiping away her tears.

"You're so brave Ally. You walk around acting like everything's fine, when you have all this on your plate. How do you do it?", Austin asked astonished.

"I pretend for Ella's sake. I don't want my little girl being brought down because of my stupid problems", Ally said.

"So, how come you told Dez but not me?", Austin asked looking a little hurt.

"Oh Austin, don't feel bad. I actually didn't tell Dez anything. He searched Ella and I on the internet and figured everything out on his own", Ally explained.

"Oh, well do you know what happened to Samantha or Elliot?", Austin asked quietly trying to prevent her from having another outburst.

"Not a clue, but I'm just so glad that my baby never had to deal with _her", _Ally said making a disgusted face when she said 'her'.

"Did you know '_her'?"_, Austin asked mocking Ally's tone, earning him a small smile from her, and a punch in the arm.

"Samantha Freeman was the most popular girl in my school. She bullied me all throughout my school years, up until senior year when she mysteriously disappeared for some unknown reason. Well, at least it was unknown until I found out she drugged my brother and got herself pregnant", Ally said sounding a mixture of annoyed and disgusted.

"So Elliot and Samantha never knew how each other was connected to you?", Austin asked.

"Nope. Ella was the only good thing Samantha ever did for me, even though she doesn't know it", Ally said.

"Wow. So the enemy and your brother's daughter, who was also your niece, became your daughter. You are truly incredible Als", Austin complimented.

"Well thanks _Superstar_. I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you wanted our date to go", Ally said looking down. Austin put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Ally, as long as I'm with you, I feel amazing. Plus, I just learned how brave you really are", Austin said sweetly.

"Awe, Austin you're so sweet", Ally said pecking his lips.

"Shall we go see the best part of your problem right now?", Austin asked referring to Ella.

"Isn't she spending the night at your parents' house?", Ally asked.

"Yes, but I really want to see my little Sunshine right now", Austin said making Ally laugh.

"Okay, but I do have one question. Why do you call Ella Sunshine?", Ally asked. She had been wondering this since the first time she heard Austin call her that.

"Well, the Sun is bright and shinning, just like Ella's personality. It just seemed to fit", Austin shrugged. Ally smiled at this.

"So, if you were never married, then how many boyfriends have you had?", Austin asked changing the subject as the two began walking back to the Moons' house.

"_Boyfriends? _With an s? That's funny Austin. You're pretty much the first", she said laughing.

"Pretty much?", Austin asked.

"I had a crush on a little blond kid in kindergarten. That's it besides you", Ally admitted.

"Really!? I'm shocked someone as beautiful as you has never had another boyfriend", Austin said honestly, no matter how happy it made him to be her first boyfriend.

"Well thanks again. Oh, and I have a third thank-you", Ally said.

"For what?"

"For also being my first kiss", Ally said quietly.

"Really!?", Austin asked. Ally nodded embarrassed. "Yes!", Austin exclaimed fist pumping the air. He felt so honored to have been Ally Dawson's first kiss_ and _boyfriend, even if he felt he didn't deserve her. He just wished had could've been her first crush too, but that kid from kindergarten had that…but he didn't end up getting her. That thought made Austin even happier.

"What?", Ally asked slightly amused at his childish behavior.

"I was your first kiss! Can I please be your _last first kiss_**(1)**", Austin asked smiling, but he was completely serious.

"Well Mr. Moon, I would absolutely love that, but that all depends on if you play your cards right", Ally teased.

"I know just the way", Austin accidently said out loud.

"What?", Ally asked looking up at him as they continued to walk.

"Oh nothing", Austin replied, even though he did have a plan. "I love you", he said quietly.

"I love you too", Ally said smiling. That was all he needed, and he pulled her in for a kiss that lasted for what felt like an eternity.

**Okay guys, this was a pretty long chapter for me. What'd you think? A lot happened in this chapter, huh? I bet none of you were expecting what Ally said about Samantha, were you? If you think that's good, just you wait. It gets a whole lot better, and the story line will be taken on so many different twists that you'll never even see coming. ;P So, please tell me what you guys thought about the chapter, and your favorite line(s). Read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**I don't own the song Last First Kiss by One Direction, but I do really love it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Austin's POV**

"Mom! Dad!", I called as Ally and I walked through the door. Suddenly Ella walked in, but she didn't look like her normal, cheerful self. She looked…_sad? Why?_ I hate it so much when she's sad!

"Hey Sunshine", I said. All she did was say a quick 'hey' before slumping down on the couch. Yeah, something's up. I looked back at Ally to see worry written all over her face, meaning I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Ally asked concerned.

"Nothing", she said solemnly. Ally looked up at me with a look that was a plea for help.

"Come on Sunshine, please tell us? What's the matter? We can't make it better if you don't tell us", I said. She sighed.

"Well, my favorite restaurant is _Aiden's Grill House_**(1)**. I saw a commercial where they were having a special Daddy/daughter dinner there. It looked really fun, and I really wanted to go, but I don't have a daddy. He left me when I was a baby, and I bet he doesn't even care", she cried. I could see how much this was hurting Ally, but Ella was also hurting.

"Hey Sunshine, what do you say I take you to that special dinner?", I asked. She smiled really big up at me when I said this.

"Really!?", she asked excitedly.

"Of course", I said smiling.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, a million times thank-you!", she said happily as she hugged my neck tightly. "I love you so much Austin!"

"I love you too Sunshine", I said. She's already told me this, but it still melts my heart every time.

That dinner was actually a lot of fun! And so were the three others we went to. It turned out to be such a success that it was made into a monthly thing. Right now I'm getting ready to go to our fifth one. Yeah, Ally and I have been dating for five months now. The entire time I've been writing her a song. Yeah, I know, Austin Moon's writing a song? Well, even though I have an amazing songwriter, I have to write this one by myself considering it's for her. Plus, it's more romantic that way…_right?_

"You ready Sunshine?", I asked when she opened the door of their rather small one-bedroom apartment.

"Yep. Mommy, Austin's here!", she called and Ally came out smiling.

"Have fun you two. I love you both, and don't stay out too late", Ally said kissing both of us and shut the door.

"Guess what tomorrow is!?", Ella asked excitedly.

"What?", I asked smiling, even though I already knew it's Ally's birthday. Ella's always really excited for family birthdays. Her fifth birthday party last month was actually a dance theme. That's right, Ella's an incredible dancer. I learned that at the first of these dinners we went to. Ally was so shocked when we got home and Ella showed her how amazing she was.

"It's Mommy's birthday!", she exclaimed. "What'd you get her!?"

"That's a secret. I want it to be a surprise for Mommy", I said.

"Oh, please tell me! I can keep a secret. Look how long it took people to figure out that I could dance, and that I snuck downstairs and got on the computer every night", she pointed out.

"Fine. I'm writing her a song", I told her. I trust Ella not to tell Ally my secret, and like Ally would ever believe I actually wrote a song…even though I did.

"Really!? That's awesome!", she exclaimed as we entered the crowded restaurant.

"Stay with me", I reminded her. We were walking through when she suddenly stopped. I didn't know why at first, but it appeared she was intently listening to someone's conversation. I turned to the people and began to listen myself to see what had made her stop so suddenly.

"I love you! I'm so glad you're my Daddy", a little girl said to an older man.

"I love you too sweetie. I'm so glad I married your mom last year, or else I never would've had such an amazing daughter", the guy said.

"And I never would've had a daddy", the girl added hugging him. That's when Ella stopped listening and turned to me.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Sunshine?", I asked turning to her.

"Will you be my daddy?", she asked. My entire body froze at that simple question. I'm sure my eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Never-mind", she muttered looking hurt when she saw my expression. Then she just took off through the restraint running to who knows where.

"Ella, wait!", I called finally coming to my senses and chasing after her. I searched and searched for twenty minutes and still couldn't find her. I was so worried and terrified for her, but then I heard a faint whimper coming from under a booth.

"Ella! Thank goodness you're alright!", I exclaimed.

"Go away", she said sniffling.

"Sunshine-"

"Don't call me that!", she yelled. That really hurt me, but I pushed that thought aside and sat beside her.

"Ella, honey I'm so sorry. I would love to be your Daddy, you just caught me by surprise. Plus, I don't know how your Mommy would feel about it", I told her.

"Really!? You want to be my Daddy!?", she asked through her tears.

"Of course I do. You're the most amazing little girl in the world. I love you so very much. I can't even imagine my life without you", I said honestly. I've never been more sure of something in my life.

"I love you too Daddy!", she exclaimed jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. _Daddy…I like it. Now I just have to hope and pray that Ally does too._

**Ally's POV**

When Austin and Ella got back home, they both looked extremely happy…even more than usual. Ella's face looked all red and tear stained, but she was definitely happy about something. And the last time I saw Austin _that_ happy was when I told him that I loved him for the first time. "Hey guys. Did you have fun?", I asked.

"Best night ever!", Ella exclaimed running to all the way to her room.

"Come on Austin, let's go tuck her in. Then you are so telling me what's got you two so happy", I said dragging him down the hall.

"Alright Ella, bedtime", I said entering her room.

"Okay, what song?", she asked.

"I know", Austin said smiling as he grabbed his guitar and started singing…_My Girl_** (2)**? Seems random.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame.

I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.

Well, I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

With my girl.

I've even got the month of May

With my girl

Talkin' 'bout

Talkin' 'bout

Talkin' 'bout

My girl

Ooooh

My girl

As long as I can talk about my girl..."

_Sunshine? My Girl? I wonder if that song was meant for Ella in some way? Oh yeah, it's her bedtime song, so of course it was, but why?_

"Goodnight baby", I said kissing the top of her head.

"Night Mommy."

"Night Sunshine", Austin said copying my actions of kissing her head.

"Night Daddy", Ella replied falling fast asleep. _DADDY!? WHAT!? Oh no, please don't scare him away! _We walked out and Austin shut the door careful not to wake Ella.

"Austin…did Ella just call you Daddy?", I asked still in shock.

"Yep", was all he said.

"And are you okay with that?", I asked. I really love him, and I don't want him to be scared that we're moving too fast, and leave.

"Yeah, I love that little girl!", he exclaimed happily. "That's why we were both so happy when we got here. A-are you okay with it?", he asked looking…_Scared?_

"Uh…yeah. It was just so unexpected. I'm so glad it didn't scare you off", I said relieved.

"Als, you can't get rid of me that easily", he said putting his arm around me.

"I wouldn't want to", I said turning around and kissing him.

"Goodnight Ally", he said walking to the door.

"Night Austin. I love you."

"I love you too", he said and left.

**Hey! What'd you guys think? I personally loved this chapter. Sorry I had to skip ahead about five months, but I just didn't see any need to do that part, plus I had the inspiration for the next part anyway. So now Ella's five, and everyone's happy. Trust me, this isn't the end. There's much more to come. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**I don't know if that's a real place, but if so I don't own it.**

**I don't own My Girl by Temptations. Love that song, and thought it'd be perfect for this story.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ally's POV**

The next morning I was awoken by Ella jumping on my bed, and screaming in my ear, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!"

"Good morning to you too", I said yawning. I didn't really get much sleep last night. I had way too much on my mind.

"Mommy, how old are you?", she asked me.

"Twenty-three", I answered tiredly. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"It's your birthday! You can't sleep on your birthday. Plus, somebody's knocking on the door and I can't open it without you", she replied. I got up and went to answer the door where I was loudly greeted by my two dear friends that I didn't even know got up this early.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", Trish and Dez shouted as soon as I opened the door. Seriously, why does everyone have to shout that?

"Thanks guys. Come on in", I said moving out of the way. Ella immediately hugged Trish and was lifted up by Dez.

"Hey kid", he said to her.

"Hey. Why don't you guys come by that much anymore?", Ella asked.

"We're working baby", Trish said. _Wow. Never thought I'd hear her say that, but she does take being Austin's manager a lot more serious than I would've thought._

"But you both work for my Daddy and I see him all the time. Why can't I see y'all too?", Ella asked making a great point. _What have they been working on?_

"YOUR DADDY!?", they exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes", was all Ella said when we heard a knock on the door.

"Uhg, can one of you answer that?", I whined. My head is killing me.

"WHO IS IT!?", Trish yelled.

"COME OPEN THE DOOR AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! THE DOOR'S LOCKED!", they yelled back. _Austin. _It's funny that he since he has a key, but the yelling isn't so funny.

"What's up Blondie?", Trish asked when she finally opened the door.

"Just coming to wish my girlfriend a Happy Birthday", I smiled, happy that at least one person didn't scream that.

"Daddy!", Ella yelled running into his arms. I know I'm complaining a lot, but seriously, more yelling?

"Hey Sunshine", he said happily and I couldn't help but smile. How did I get so lucky to have them in my life?

I could see the beyond confused looks on Trish and Dez's faces as they started, wide eyed and jaw dropped, from Austin and Ella, to me, to each other, and so on. "Okay, what's going on?", Trish finally asked.

"What do you mean?", Austin asked winking at me. I laughed at his playfulness.

"Why is Ella calling you Daddy?", Trish asked annoyed.

"Because he's my Daddy", Ella said.

"I am so confused", Dez said speaking for the first time since this all started. _It wouldn't be the first time Dez._

"For once I agree with freckles here", Trish said.

"Come on, it isn't that hard to get. I asked him to be my Daddy and he said yes. Plain and simple", Ella said.

"And this doesn't bother you?", Trish asked me.

"No, why would it?"

"Because her real dad-", Dez started, but Trish elbowed him in the ribs seeing as I was starting to tear up.

"Umm…I'll be back", I said running out the back door. Everything is just getting to be too much for me today.

**Third Person POV**

Austin immediately went after Ally on instinct when she ran off. He couldn't help how horrible he felt for her. It was her birthday, and she should be enjoying it.

"Nice job Bozo", Trish said smacking Dez over the head.

"How was I supposed to know?", Dez asked rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.

"Well don't just stand there like statues, let's watch. Daddy has the most amazing present ever for Mommy", Ella said as they all crowded by the window to watch.

**(With Austin and Ally)**

"Hey Als, are you okay?", Austin asked sitting by her on the porch swing. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Yeah, it just really gets to me today every year. Exactly five years ago is when my world turned completely upside down", Ally sighed.

"Yeah, but that was also the day you became a mom", Austin said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that was a good thing", Ally said smiling a little.

"Can I give you your present now to help you feel better?", Austin asked.

"Sure", Ally smiled as Austin pulled out his guitar from who knows where and started singing.

" Baby, I, I wanna know

What you think When you're alone.

Is it me? Yeah.

Are you thinking of me? Yeah, oh.

We've been friends Now for a while.

Wanna know that when you smile.

Is it me? Yeah.

Are you thinking of me? Yeah. Oh, oh.

Girl, what would you do?

Would you wanna stay

If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah,

Baby, let me be your,

Let me be your last first kiss,

I wanna be first, yeah,

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,

And if you

Only knew.

I wanna be last, yeah,

Baby, let me be your last,

Your last first kiss.

Baby, tell me would it change?

I'm afraid you'll run away.

If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you.

Yeah...

Maybe I Just gotta wait.

Maybe this is a mistake.

I'm a fool, yeah,

Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah, oh, oh

Girl, what would you do?

Would you wanna stay

If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah.

Baby, let me be your,

Let me be your last first kiss.

I wanna be first, yeah,

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.

And if you

Only knew.

I wanna be last, yeah,

Baby, let me be your last,

Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)

Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)

Girl, what would you do?

Would you wanna stay

If I were to say?..

Your last first kiss!

I wanna be last, yeah.

Baby, let me be your,

Let me be your last first kiss.

I wanna be first, yeah,

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.

And if you

Only knew.

I wanna be last, yeah.

Baby, let me be your last,

Your last first kiss.

I wanna be last, yeah,

Baby, let me be your last,

Your last first kiss.

Ooh

I wanna be last, yeah,

Baby, let me be your last,

Your last first kiss. **(1)**"

"Austin, that was amazing!", Ally exclaimed as soon as he finished singing.

"Good, because I wrote it just for you", he said smiling at her shocked face. He was so relieved and happy that she liked the first good song he'd ever written.

"Y-you wrote that!? I thought you couldn't write songs!?", Ally asked confused.

"I couldn't, but I guess my incredible songwriter/girlfriend just gave me so much inspiration. That and five months to finish after I had gotten the idea", Austin said making Ally laugh. She the remembered his little slip up in their conversation from months back.

"Thank-you so much Austin! I love it! This is the best birthday present ever!", Ally exclaimed starting to tear up again, but this time from happiness.

"Well, depending on how this all goes, it could get a lot better", Austin said. Ally was about to ask what he meant by that, but gasped when she saw him drop down on one knee with a small box in his hands.

"Ally Dawson, I love you and our daughter with all my heart, and I couldn't possibly imagine my life without either one of you. I want to be able to call you mine forever. I want to be your _last first kiss_", Austin said making Ally laugh a little remembering the title of the song he just sang her. "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!", Ally exclaimed jumping in his arms and kissing him. "I love you so much Austin Monica Moon!"

"Awesome! And I love you too", Austin said sliding the ring on her finger. "But I'm begging you to please stop saying my middle name", he whined. They could hear Trish, Dez, and Ella laughing from the window, but they weren't surprised. They already knew from the start they were all watching them.

"We know you guys are there", Ally laughed.

"No we're not", Dez said. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him, but they were all still smiling anyway.

"Now you'll be my Daddy for real!", Ella exclaimed climbing through the window, and was about to jump…well fall, but Austin caught her just in time.

"Whoa, careful there Sunshine. Oh, and no more climbing out windows", Austin said holding her tightly. Ella just laughed.

"Can we go tell Grandma and Grandpa now?", Ella asked excitedly. Austin looked over at Ally who nodded in confirmation before answering.

"I don't see why not. Let's go!", Austin yelled running around with Ella the same way he did the first day at Sonic Boom when he came to apologize all those months ago.

**Ally's POV**

I never in a million years thought I'd ever be getting married, and especially not to a superstar, but hey, things change! I'm so in love with that boy in every single way that counts. Plus, he already loves Ella like his own. What more could I ever ask for?

When we arrived at Austin's parents' house, I suddenly became extremely nervous. I know they like me, but what if they don't think I'm the right kind of girl to be marrying their son? What if they don't think he's ready to be a dad when he is? A million things run through my mind, and I get more nervous with every step I take.

"Als, are you okay?", Austin asked. I nodded, but he could see right through me. "Ally, don't be nervous. They already love you, and treat Ella like their grandkid even though they've never had one. Everything will be fine", he assured me. I felt a little better, but as soon as the door opened, I felt all the nervousness come straight back to me.

"Well if it isn't my five favorite kids in the whole world!", Mimi said smiling when she saw us.

"Grandma, Grandpa! Mommy and Daddy are getting married!", Ella exclaimed. _Way to rip the bandage Ella…_

Austin smiled and picked Ella up as he pulled me to his side. You could easily tell they were shocked which scared me even more. "Mommy and _Daddy?"_, Mike asked.

"Yep", Ella nodded. They looked really confused at this.

"Your Daddy? But I thought Austin was with your Mommy", Mimi asked. I just realized they don't know Ella calls Austin Daddy yet.

"They are. He's my Daddy and he and Mommy are getting married", Ella said pointing to Austin. _Oh no…_

"That's wonderful!", Mimi exclaimed. _Wait, what?_

"Congrats son", Mike said patting Austin on the back.

"See Ally? I told you there was nothing to worry about", Austin told me.

"What was there to worry about? I always wanted a daughter, not that I don't love having boys, but now I have both plus a grandchild! I couldn't be happier, and it warms my heart to see my little boy so grown up and in love", Mimi said making Austin groan at her statement.

"D-daughter?", I stuttered.

"Of course Ally. I mean I already considered you my daughter long ago, but now it's official", she said. I couldn't stop the tears that were spilling from my eyes.

"Oh Ally, honey what's the matter?", Mimi asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's…it's just…I've never had parents before", I admitted still crying.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! I dint mean to upset you", Mimi said.

"No, no, you didn't upset me. I'm just so happy. I never thought this day would come. Especially since I waited twelve years in an orphanage where nobody ever wanted me", I said getting myself together. I was soon enveloped into a gigantic hug by Mimi, which Mike soon joined.

"From now on you'll always have parents", Mike said. I smiled and hugged them again, but this time Austin and Ella joined.

"Guys, get over here. You're family too", I said pulling Trish and Dez into our group hug. I've never felt more loved in my entire life, and now I know that this is exactly where I belong. Right her, forever and always.

**Hey guys! So….what'd you think? I know I moved Austin and Ally's dating life pretty fast, but I wanted to get along with the story line where they're engaged. Okay, I thought it was really weird how Zory1126 (Guest) had guessed this coming in a review while I was writing it. You go girl! Awesome guessing skills. There's still about thirteen chapters left before I start the sequel, so I'm nowhere near done. This is just a chapter I thought would be sweet. Sorry if it sounded like it was ending there, because trust me when I say it isn't.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! I wanted to thank you all for getting me over a hundred reviews for this story! The hundredth reviewer was WriterMeAL, so thanks! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, because you are all so amazing! **

**WARNING: This is going to be a very eventful and drama filled chapter. I'm warning you all now so you will know it's coming. Please no hate reviews, because I have this whole story planned out. I promise you all a happy ending, and a sequel! :) **

**Ally's POV**

Right now, I think I'm going crazy. I'm doing about a thousand things for the wedding, and Christmas is in a few weeks. Normally, I would've waited until after Christmas to start planning the wedding, but we decided to have it on Valentines Day. That only gives us two and a half months to prepare for it, plus we have to get ready for Christmas.

Trish, Ella, and I were currently at the mall for a shopping day, and she could sense how worried I was. "Ally, calm down. You're going to stress yourself out so much that-No way!", she exclaimed cutting herself off mid-sentence.

"What?", I asked.

"There she is", she said.

"There who is? Trish, who are you talking about?", I asked really confused.

"Maddie Carter. She's the one that found Ella when she ran off at the beach. Dez and I have been searching for that girl for the past five months", she replied

"Well, come on", I said pulling her towards the girl.

"Ally, what are you doing?", she asked.

"Thanking her for saving my daughter, while you do whatever it is you wanted to do that had you stalking the girl for months", I said. I'm usually not the sneaking around kind of person, but Trish and Dez must have a really good reason to be working together on something that doesn't have to do with Austin's career.

"Really? Well okay", she said as we made our way over to her.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson', I said to her.

"Umm…I don't think we've ever met before, but Dawson does sound oddly familiar", the girl said.

"Ella Dawson's my daughter. She's the little girl you helped find her Uncle Dez about five months ago. My friend told me who you were, and I just wanted to come over and thank-you so much for finding her when I couldn't. I'm also sorry I couldn't thank you then, but I was in the hospital", I told her.

"Oh, well it's fine. Wait, haven't I seen you before on T.V. with Austin Moon?", she asked.

"Yeah, you probably have. I'm his girlfriend, well, fiancé now, but please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret for a while", I said realizing we weren't supposed to say anything.

"Don't worry, I won't. How's Ella doing?", she asked.

"She's good. She's actually-"

"MADDIE!", Ella yelled running over to us. She was just in the play area of the store we were in and apparently saw us all talking.

"Hey Ella", Maddie replied smiling as she lifted her up.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever", Ella asked.

"Oh, I don't get to get out much. Today's just a lucky day I guess", she replied.

"Why? Will something bad happen?", Ella asked her.

"You could say that", Maddie said making me very curious. I now understand why Dez and Trish were so worried about her, _and _what they've been _'working'_ on.

"Maddie, will you come shopping with us?", Ella asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm broke, and I need to be getting back anyway", she said.

"We'll pay for you; anything you want", Trish offered. _Wow…_

"Take the deal. Trish rarely ever offers to pay for anything, even if it's for herself", I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I _really_ have to go. Bye", she said quickly and ran off.

"Follow her?", I asked looking at Trish.

"Mmm hmmm", Trish replied. I picked Ella up and we quickly took off running in the direction she went in. While running, we past the Moons' house so we quickly dropped Ella off and kept going. Apparently Austin and Dez were on their way over there because we _literally_ ran smack into them.

"Whoa Ally, are you okay!? What's wrong!? Where's Ella!?", Austin asked beginning to panic as he caught me.

"I'm fine, Ella's at your parents' house, come on! We're following Maddie Carter", I said quickly as I drug him along with me, and Trish was doing the same to Dez.

"You found her!?", Dez exclaimed.

"Yeah, now come on. She went this way, and we think she might be in some serious trouble", Trish said.

"Who's Maddie Carter?", Austin asked.

"Five months ago, she brought Ella back when you guys were in the hospital. She slipped up saying she'd _'get it big time' _if she didn't leave, and today she basically did the same thing. She said she had to get back or 'bad things would happen'. That doesn't sound very good to me", Trish explained.

"So, you think someone's hurting her if she doesn't follow their rules?", Austin asked starting to catch on.

"Yeah, and she's only seventeen", Dez said making my heart stop. I was only a little younger than her when I was in the orphanage and Samantha was bullying me (both physically and verbally). And I was only a year older than her when I got Ella. _That poor girl!_

Not only was I bullied at school, but our orphanage caretakers were horrible. They'd make us work extremely hard, all day long, or else we'd get hit with a spiky belt. Although all the kids were hit frequently, they tended to hurt the older ones more. Somehow Elliot never got hit, and never figured out that they were abusing us, and making us work until we passed out.

"We have to help that girl now!", I said determined while running ahead of the rest of them.

"Ally, wait!", I heard them call, but I didn't stop.

"No! I'm not about to let an innocent teenage girl go through what I went through!", I yelled back and kept running.

**Austin's POV**

When Ally said that, it felt like I had been hit in the gut. "What did she mean by _'what I went through'!?_ I know she said she was bullied by that Samantha chick, but she sounded like this meant a lot more to her than some high school bully. She almost sounded like she knew what it was like to be abused.

"Austin, come on! Are you okay?", Trish asked. I then realized that I had just stopped in the middle of the road. I must've been zoning out.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Let's go", I said and started running again.

"Wait, she stopped", Dez said.

"It looks like she's crying", Trish commented.

"Oh no. This can't be happening", Ally said confusing me even more.

"Ally, what's wrong?", I asked worried. She looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"She can't live here!", Ally cried.

"Ally?", I said again. She still hasn't answered my question

"I grew up in this horrible place. We have to get her out of here!", she exclaimed.

"Ally, what happened to you here?", I asked quietly.

"They work the kids to death, then hit 'em multiple times with a spiky belt. But you can't report them for abuse, because they just get out of it by saying they're 'behavioral spanks', and then you get an even worse beating. And child labor laws don't apply when they're 'chores'. Those were the worst twelve years of my life", she said. I felt anger and concern rise up inside of me.

"Ally-", Dez started, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah Dez. I really appreciate it, but there's an innocent little girl in there that could be in serious trouble. They do much worse things to the older kids", she said and we all took off running in the building.

"Austin Moon!", the lady behind the desk exclaimed when she saw me. I saw Ally tense up when she saw her.

"That's me. We're here for Maddie Carter", I said quickly.

"Umm…she's not here", the lady said.

"Don't even try to sell us that crap Tina", Ally spat. "We saw her come in here. I'm a legal adult now who can report you for child labor and abuse", Ally said dangerously. She was sending that lady the scariest death glare I've ever seen in my life.

"Young lady, who are you to accuse me of such horrible and untrue things?", the lady asked.

"Allyson Marie Dawson", Ally said. The lady looked extremely shocked.

"Dawson", she said bitterly. "I thought we got rid of you ten years ago.'

"Yeah, well I'm back, and I'm here for Maddie", Ally said.

"Sorry, but I already told you she's not here", the lady said. We then heard a loud scream coming from the room behind the desk.

"No, please stop! I'm sorry! They talked to me, not the other way around! I promise I didn't say anything!", we heard a girl cry.

"Really!? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's her voice, and even if it wasn't I could report you for abusing an innocent child!", Ally yelled running in the room before Tina or any of us could stop her.

**Ally's POV**

As soon as I got in the room, I see Maddie crying her eyes out on the floor while Max had a belt (with blood all over it) held in the air, ready to strike her again. That brought some terrible memories.

"MAX! DON"T YOU DARE HIT HER!", shouted. Maddie was still crying, and Max was just staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Dawson", he said with an evil laugh. That was when I realized the door had shut and locked behind me. _Oh no…_

"We sure missed you around here", he said inching closer to me. I motioned for Maddie to leave while he was still distracted by me.

"Max, it's been ten years and you've just gotten worse. Why are you such an evil, twisted, psychopath?", I asked.

"Oh Ally, you shouldn't of said that", he said.

"Max, I'm an adult now. You can't-AHH! MAX, STOP!", I yelled as he repeatedly hit me, but nothing helped.

**Austin's POV**

"MAX! DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!", Ally yelled, then the door shut and we couldn't get in.

"ALLY!", we were all yelling, but nothing worked. I was so scared for her. She said she was abused here! That can't good for either of the girls!

"AHH! MAX, STOP!", I heard Ally yell. WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!? Trish was holding Tina back, and Dez and I ended up busting down the door, where we found Ally screaming with that jerk hitting her with a BLODDY belt, and Maddie crying her eyes out in the corner.

"GET OFF OF HER!", I yelled with more anger in me than I've felt before.

"Mind your own business kid! Ally and I were just having a little", he said creepily.

"Actually, it is my business! She's my fiancé, and I'm not going to tell you again…TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!", I shouted. He let go of Ally and walked over to me. Ally looked like she in so much pain, and couldn't move. Maddie ran straight over to help her.

"I don't care who you are! This is none of your business!", he said through gritted teeth. You want know what he next? He punched me; straight in the eye. I can't even begin to imagine how poor Ally and Maddie feel right now if one punch hurt me that much. I naturally fought him back. He's NOT going to hurt either of those two girls again if I can help it!

Suddenly, when I thought I was about to lose consciousness in the next few minutes, a vase was smashed over Max's head knocking him out immediately. When he fell, I saw Maddie standing behind him with a terrified look on her face.

"It's about time someone stood up to that jerk", she said. I noticed she looked pretty beaten up herself.

"Are you okay?", I asked softly.

"Yeah, but I think we should get Ally to the hospital", she said motioning towards her. Ally was lying on the ground, and the sight made me want to curl up into a ball and die to know how much pain she was in. I honestly don't know where Dez went during all of this, well, that is until he came running through the door.

"Dez, can you help me? We have to get the girls to the hospital", I said picking up Ally who is now unconscious. Maddie tried to protest, but Dez ended up picking her up anyway. Dez sat Maddie in the passenger seat, while I lied Ally down in the back, but Dez just looked like he was in shock. He hasn't spoken at all since he started helping me with the girls.

"Dez, what's wrong?", I asked.

"Tina kidnapped Trish, and I don't know where they went", he said. His expression never changed, and that's when I remembered something VERY important.

"ELLA!", I exclaimed.

"Austin, she's with your parents", Dez said in attempt to try and calm me down.

"Yeah, but if Trish couldn't fight her off, what makes you think Ella and my parents can!? They're not very strong, and Ella's five! They could be working with other people too! How else could they get away with abuse and child labor for so long?", I reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm going to the house. You take Ally and Maddie to the hospital. Maddie, if you can, please call the police. Dez can explain everything to you that you don't already know. Oh, and Max is locked in a closet tied up, but there are still other kids in there", I said. They nodded and I took off running to my parents' house to make sure that they, along with Ella, were safe. But when I got there, the sight was horrifying. The place was completely trashed, and all I found was a note that read…

_Ally, _

_Don't worry about the older ones that were here. They just upstairs…sleeping. And for that adorable little brat of yours, I've been watching for quite some time. The court already told me that I couldn't take her back. They also said the same thing about her sad excuse of a father. Your little friend, what was her name? Dish? Fish? I don't know. She sure had a lot to say, but we were able to quiet her down. And no, she's not dead…yet. But my daughter is safe with me and my mother. I believe you just had a little run in with her and my father. Too bad he couldn't be here with us right now, but he will soon. Just know you'll probably never see your little friend or my daughter again. You can blame Elliot for that._

_Love always, _

_Samantha Freeman._

This can't be happening! We were so happy! Now I find out that Ally's ex-bully, who's also Max and Tina's daughter, and Ella's birth mother has kidnapped one of my best friends and MY DAUGHTER! That's right, Ella is MY DAUGHTER, and I will stop at nothing to bring her back home safely! I'll do anything possible to bring her home right after I take my unconscious parents to the hospital and turn this note into the police. I also really need to check on Ally. She'll just be so upset!

My daughter WILL be coming home! That much I'm sure of.

_Please Lord, _

_Bring my baby girl back home safely. I love her so much, and I'd do anything to keep her safe. Please make sure my parents, Trish, Maddie, and Ally are safe too. _

**Hey guys. I felt mean writing this, but I had to. It's where the story was always going to go, but I bet you weren't expecting it. Don't hate me for this, and just wait for more chapters. It's not all going to be like this, because I promised you guys a happy ending.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Austin's POV**

I rushed to the hospital and asked the doctors to help my unconscious parents, then asked for Ally's room number. When I got there, I found Dez and Maddie sitting outside her room. "Hey guys, is Ally okay?", I asked panting from all the running I've been doing. I must've looked pretty bad from the looks they were giving me, but my entire world is falling apart, so what did they expect? My fiancé and both my parents are in the hospital, Dez and Maddie are still pretty shaken up (mainly Maddie), and there's some crazy psychos who kidnapped one of my best friends AND MY DAUGHTER! I just can't be okay when all that is going on.

"Yeah, Ally's okay. She should wake up soon. What about your parents and Ella?", Dez asked. I knew I wouldn't be able to say it without completely breaking down, so I just shook my head with tears in my eyes and handed him the note, while sitting on the other side of Maddie as they read.

"SAMANTHA FREEMAN!?", Maddie exclaimed jumping up. "She's awful! We have to find them before she or Tina does something horrible to them! They hate kids!", she cried and started breathing very heavily.

"Excuse me", a doctor said coming out of Ally's room. We all immediately jumped up. "Miss Dawson would like to see those who are waiting for her." We all walked in, afraid to tell her the truth, but knowing we had to.

**Ally's POV**

Austin, Dez, and Maddie came in my room right after I woke up. I'm glad to see Maddie's okay, but where's Trish, and why do they all look so upset…especially Austin? "Hey", I said. They all looked like they had been, and were about to cry. "What's wrong?"

That's when they all just broke down. Austin was on the floor balling his eyes out, and Dez and Maddie were doing the same standing up. Dez silently handed me a note, and when I read it, it felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed me in the heart and I just couldn't die. It was almost as if I had been left there just to feel the pain instead of dying.

"SHE TOOK MY BABY AND MY BEST FRIEND!", I yelled crying hysterically. "MY BABY! PLEASE NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Just then, Dr. Murphy came running in the room. "What's the matter kids!?", he asked panicking. We were all too upset to answer, so he took the note out of my trembling hands. "Oh Ally, I'm so sorry!", he said and hugged me tightly. He didn't know the whole story, but knew I needed comforting. He must be a really good father. I really needed the comfort of a parent, but the closest I have are currently in the hospital, but Dr. Murphy does act like another father to me. I guess he really does care.

"Why did they have to take my baby?", I asked quietly with the tears still streaming down my face.

"Well Ally, I really don't know. But from what you all have told me and the police, they seemed to have motive", Dr. Murphy said honestly.

This has been going on for hours. The police have asked me numerous questions, and I've basically told them my entire life story. If it involved Tina, Max, Samantha, Ella, Trish, or Elliot, I told it. So, pretty much my whole life. Also, Austin, Dez, Maddie, and I keep breaking down. We haven't had a real conversation yet, because we all burst out crying every few seconds. Austin and I just hold onto each other, and Dez and Maddie do the same for support.

**Third Person POV**

"Aunt Trish, I'm scared", Ella whispered from the back of the van they were both currently in.

"I know baby. I am to", Trish replied.

"Why did Mrs. Tina and Mrs. Samantha take us?", Ella asked.

"I am your mother! Don't call me Samantha, call me Mom!", Samantha yelled from the driver's seat.

"Aunt Trish, why does the mean lady keep saying she's my mom? My Mommy is Ally Dawson", Ella asked.

"Ally Dawson is not your mother, I am! Ally Dawson is your good-for-nothing aunt that adopted you when her brother, Elliot, who's also your father, left her", Samantha said angrily.

"Aunt Trish, what is she talking about? That's not true, is it?", Ella asked with tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't believe her Ella. Just call her mom for now and do what she says so she doesn't do anything bad", Trish whispered. Ella nodded,

"Sam, honey where are we going? We need to go somewhere safe and unexpected for a temporary hideout before we move somewhere more permanent", Tina said.

"Oh Mom, we're going to a place where I always felt like a queen. I felt like a ruler over everyone else when I was there", Sam replied.

"Smart. No one goes there anymore. They built a new one a few years back", Tina said smiling.

"Where are we going?", Ella whispered to Trish.

"I have a feeling they're talking about going to my old high school", Trish replied.

**At The Hospital**

"Ally, I think I know where Samantha might be heading temporarily", Maddie whispered.

"Really!? Where?", Ally asked.

"You said she was the most popular girl at your school right?", she asked. Ally nodded. "Well, she always said she felt that was the one place she could rule over people. What if they're hiding in your old high school? It's abandoned right?"

"Yeah it is. Have you told anyone else your theories?", Ally asked.

"Yes, but they all think I'm too young and stupid to know anything. Just because I'm an orphan doesn't make me stupid, but they say it would be a '_false lead'. _They're the stupid ones", Maddie expressed.

"I'm going there to look for her", Austin said popping in their conversation.

"Austin, how are you going to go alone?", Ally asked worriedly.

"I'm going too", Maddie declared.

"No you're not. You're staying here where it's safe", Austin said.

"Sorry Superstar, I'm not backing down, especially since it was my idea. I've had to live with those criminals all my life. There's no way I'm letting them ruin another innocent child's life. Plus, I really care about Ella. I don't want anything to happen to her", Maddie said.

"Fine, I guess you can come. But Maddie, I'm begging you to do as I say. I'm only looking out for you so you don't get hurt", Austin said in an overprotective brotherly manner.

"Deal"

"Okay guys, we can't tell the police you're going because they'll just try and stop you. Do you think Dez can find the layout of the school on his laptop?", Ally asked just as Dez walked in from who knows where.

"Yes I can, but now I have to go with them, or else I'll end up spilling the secret", Dez said.

"Fine, let's go already", Austin said.

"I love you all. Please be careful, and bring my baby home", Ally said. Dez and Maddie nodded and walked out the door while Austin stayed behind.

"Ally, I'm so sorry all of this happened. Just know that I love you and Ella more than anything else in this world, and I'm not coming home without our baby girl", Austin said more serious than he's ever been in his life.

"I love you so much. Go get our baby and bring her home", Ally said. They kissed each other and he left.

'Our little girl has to come home!', both Austin and Ally thought.

**Thanks for the reviews! I already had this one typed up right after chapter 19 so here you go! Don't expect too many double updates, and especially not on a school day, but I didn't go today so I could write more. :) Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Third Person POV**

"Ella, go get us some water", Samantha whined from where she was lazily sitting in one of the old teachers' chairs.

"Yes Saman-"

"I SAID TO CALL ME MOM!", Samantha yelled irritated.

"I mean, okay _Mom_", Ella said sighing as she went off to get the water.

"Samantha, you're working her to death!", Trish exclaimed from where she was tied up. They had Ella up and working _very _hard for the past five hours without even letting her sit down or take a break once.

"Shut up! Kids need chores, or they'll never learn any responsibility. I know _Ally _didn't teach her any of that", Samantha said glaring at Trish.

"She's five! She's been working for five hours straight!", Trish expressed.

"Here's your water _Mom. _Now can I please sit down?", Ella begged exhausted. She also _really _hated having to call Samantha 'Mom'.

"No, there's dust everywhere", Samantha said scrunching up her nose.

"Sam, let the girl sit if she wants to so badly", Tina said, but something in her tone suggested that she didn't really care, and had other plans for if she did sit.

"Fine, you have two minutes", Samantha said pushing Ella to the ground, very rough you might add.

"OW!", Ella cried as she landed on the hard tile.

"What did I say about the whining!?", Samantha shouted.

"I'm sorry Sam-"

"That's it! I told you to call me Mom, but since you won't, you're going to pay!", Samantha said yanking Ella up forcefully by the arm.

"NO! YOU'RE HURTING HER! SAMANTHA, LET GO OF HER!", Trish yelled. She was tied tightly to a chair, and couldn't get up to help her niece.

**Austin's POV**

We had gotten to the school a while ago, and were about to leave having not found anything, but we heard a small, shrill scream coming from down the hall. I'd know that voice anywhere, it has to be Ella! There was a lot of shouting going on, but we couldn't hear anything they said, until we heard Trish's voice that is.

"NO! YOU'RE HURTING HER! SAMANTHA, LET GO OF HER!", she yelled. _OH NO! What are they doing to my baby girl!_? We started running as fast as we could, and I see Ella being drug by an insane looking blond chick that looked livid.

"ELLA!", we all shouted.

"What are you three doing here!? How did you find us!?", the woman asked angrily.

"We're here for my daughter and Trish, and we're not leaving without them", I said through gritted teeth.

"Saman-OW! I mean Mom, please let me and my Aunt Trish go with my Daddy, Uncle Dez, and Maddie", Ella begged. SHE HURT MY DAUGHTER AND IS MAKING HER CALL HER MOM!? This made me beyond angry as I started walking forward, but someone stopped me.

"Stay away from my daughter and girlfriend, and leave us alone", some guy said. That's when Trish came running out of a room, but stopped when she saw the guy.

"ELLIOT!", she exclaimed. Elliot? Ally's brother!?

"Stay out of this Trish", he said.

"Elliot, why are you doing this? Ally's your sister! She never did anything to you!", Trish cried ignoring what he had just commanded her. _Of course. _Trish never listens to anybody.

"She's my kid, and I'm in love with Samantha", he said.

"You left her a day after you found out about her! You abandoned Ally on her birthday to raise a child on her own! A child that was supposed to be yours! You are not her father!", Trish yelled.

"Well, Sam wants her daughter now, and I love her, so we're taking Ella. Ally will be fine", he said.

"Are you kidding me!?", I asked stepping in. "Ally's most definitely NOT fine right now. You really hurt her. She was abused in an orphanage by her parents, and you've taken away the one thing she loves most in this world." He had a confused look on his face so I continued.

"Also, Samantha here bullied Ally all throughout her school years. Then, Ally has to find out that her own brother gets her sworn enemy pregnant. You left her on her birthday and told her to put your own baby up for adoption. She didn't want Ella to be abused like she was, so she had to adopt her niece the day she became a legal adult", I said pointedly. I could tell this was starting to tear him down. _Time to kick it up a notch._

"Do you know how many times she's broken down, crying her eyes out over you? Did you even bother to check in on her; see how she was doing? For all you know, she could've been dead years ago. She's in the hospital right now because of Samantha's father. That's the _second _time in the past few months that she's almost died. You know she even wrote a song about how much you hurt her. Dez recorded her singing it if you want to hear", I said. He nodded, signaling for Dez to show him the song. Soon, Ally's beautiful voice filled the empty school.

"_This new song I wrote sounds like I would've been writing it about a guy I dated, but that couldn't be further from the truth. This song is about my brother who ditched me on my eighteenth birthday, and left me to raise his child. I highly doubt I would even listen to my brother if he ever came to apologize, because that's how much pain he's caused me. Ella's the only good thing that came out of this entire situation my brother caused. I love MY daughter more than anything else in this world, and would literally die if anything ever happened to her, or I lost her in any way. My life would be nothing without her. I know he hurt her too, because she asks all the time why she doesn't have a daddy, why he didn't love her, and why he left in the first place. She thinks it's her fault; that she did something wrong to make him not want her. So this song is for all the pain my daughter and I have went through because of my brother. It's called Tell Me Why_**(1)**_", _Ally finished talking, then began to sing her song.

"I took a chance, I took a shot

And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not

You took a swing, I took it hard

And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day

Well I get so confused and frustrated

Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why..

Why...do you have to make me feel small

So you can feel whole inside

Why...do you have to put down my dreams

So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I've got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof

Now you know"

"Now do you see what you and_ 'the girl you love' _put her through? And that's not even half of it", I stated.

"I never knew I hurt her that much", he said ashamed.

"Elliot, don't listen to them", Samantha said putting her hand on his shoulder and yanking Ella by the arm, making her yelp in pain. I seriously want to rip that chick's head off for hurting my baby girl!

"You bullied my sister! You drugged me at a party! Your parents abused my little sister! You ditched our daughter on my doorstep, then five years later you convinced me that you were in love with me so I'd help you kidnap my own kid I never knew, from my sister who loves her more than anything! We're so over!", Elliot yelled.

"Fine by me", she said pulling out…A GUN! OH NO!

"Sam, you don't want to do this. Put the gun down", Maddie said as calmly as she possibly could, but I could see the fear in her eyes. Ella was now crying her little eyes out in fear and probably pain as well.

"Shut up!", she snapped and pointed the gun at Maddie, who started shaking uncontrollably. Dez quickly stepped between Maddie and the gun with his hands up.

"Come on Samantha, please put the gun down so we can sort all this out", Dez pleaded.

"No! This has to happen!", she yelled.

"Come on Sam, don't do this. This isn't you, and you don't want it to end badly", Elliot said.

"You had your chance Elliot, and you blew it. Now I'm going to take all of you out, and take my kid out of this country forever", she said.

"Over my dead body", I said angrily stepping forward.

"That can be arranged", she said smirking at me. After that, everything was a blur. I could hear people shouting my name, but it sounded very distant. I also have this really sharp pain in my right shoulder. It hurt like crap, but I couldn't focus on that. I have to save my little girl!

"Ella", I choked out.

"Daddy!", I heard her yell.

"I love you Sunshine", I said.

"I love you too daddy", she said. That's the last thing I heard before I was completely submerged in darkness.

**Hey guys. This was a pretty intense chapter, huh? I hated to even have to write that about Samantha hurting Ella and Austin getting shot. How many reviews do you think we can get for this chapter? I love hearing what you all think about the chapters. I've gotten quite a few reviews from people saying how much they can't stand Samantha. Well, what do you all think of her now? And I'd also like to hear everyone's opinion on Elliot's return. Do you think he's good or bad now? Anyway, please read, review, follow, and favorite. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I love you all. :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own Austin and ally or anything you recognize. **

**Third Person POV**

"NO! DADDY!", Ella screamed when Austin's eyes closed.

"SHUT UP!", Samantha yelled.

"NO! You're a monster! You hurt my Daddy! I don't want him to die!", Ella shouted.

"That's it! Come on, you're coming with me brat!", Samantha said angrily.

"You're not going anywhere with my niece!", Dez said dangerously.

"What makes you so sure?", Samantha challenged.

"Because I won't let you! You just tried to kill my best friend! I am not going to let you take Ella away from us forever!", Dez said furiously and started fighting her for the gun. Maddie took that as her chance as she ran to go get Ella to safety. Trish was busy applying pressure to Austin's shoulder where he was shot.

"Ella, come on", Maddie whispered hurriedly to the hysterical child. Ella nodded and was carried to a side classroom before Samantha could notice she was gone. It was so sad how she was crying and reaching for Austin the entire time.

"Elliot, help me!", Samantha yelled struggling to get the gun from Dez's firm grasp.

"Fine", Elliot mumbled.

"Elliot! What are you doing!?", Trish asked from where she was on the ground with Austin, tears streaming down her face.

"Helping. Now like I said earlier, stay out of this", Elliot replied.

"Elliot, get the gun! He's too strong, and he's going to hurt me!", Samantha whined.

"Fine with me", Elliot said quickly grabbing the gun and pulled Dez to the side as he pointed the gun towards Samantha.

"ELLIOT! What are you doing!? Shoot him!", Samantha yelled.

"Sorry Sam. I already told you we were through. You've caused the people I love too much pain", he said.

"FREEZE! Everybody put your hands in the air and drop your weapons!", the police said _finally_ showing up.

"Samantha Freeman, you are under arrest for assault, child abuse, child labor, and kidnapping of Patricia De La Rosa and Ella Christine Dawson. You are also being charged with attempted murder of everyone in this room who will also be considered as witnesses. Mr. Moon may be moved under a murder charge if he doesn't make it. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. **(1)**", a cop said handcuffing her.

"Whatever, but it should be known that Ella is my child", Samantha said.

"As if", Elliot scoffed. "She's way better off without us. Ally's a way better mother than you'll ever be", Elliot said as they were placing handcuffs on his wrist as well. He was a little more willing to be brought to justice than Samantha was.

As all this was happening, Dez ran over to Trish, hugging her tightly as the paramedics arrived and took Austin. Trish automatically hugged him back, feeling safe for the first time that day.

"Dez, where's Ella and Maddie!?", Trish asked beginning to panic again.

"Where's Tina!?", Dez asked just as panicked.

"Tina Freeman was just taken down to the station, and we believe Maddie Carter may've taken Ella Dawson to a classroom until they knew its safe. I doubt either girl will come out to our voices, so you two may want to look so they'll recognize the voices and know it is in fact safe", a cop informed them.

"Maddie! Ella! It's Dez and Trish! You guys can come on out, it's safe!", Dez yelled through the halls.

"Guys?", Maddie said quietly. They turned around to see her walking out of a classroom, holding Ella tightly in her arms.

"Come on out guys. Everything's fine. The cops got the bad guys", Trish said knowing they were both scared to death. Who wouldn't be when a traumatizing event like that had just occurred right before their very eyes.

Maddie ran out and hugged them both tightly along with Ella. "Thank-you so much", Maddie cried.

"For what?", Dez asked.

"Seriously? Dez, you jumped in front of that gun that was pointed at me. Then you started fighting her for it so Ella and I could run for safety. You saved my life", Maddie cried.

"I would've done that for you any day, and you saved Ella by taking her away. Who knows what could've happened if you didn't do that", Dez said.

"Uncle Dez, is Daddy okay?", Ella asked quietly with tears still falling from her eyes.

"The doctors are doing all they can for him at the hospital baby", Dez said.

"Do I still have to call the mean lady _Mom_?", Ella asked sadly.

"No Ella. You don't have to call the mean lady Mom", Trish said.

"Good, 'cause that was horrible. I just want my Mommy; my real Mommy", Ella said.

"I do too. I still have to thank her for what she did for me. For what you all did for me. Thanks so much", Maddie said.

"Well, we wanted to say sorry for acting like complete stalkers. We had been looking for you for over five months", Trish said honestly.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you guys got my hints", Maddie said.

"Those were hints? We thought you just accidently kept slipping up", Trish said.

"I don't just 'slip up' about that kind of stuff. I wanted to get out of there more than anything. I couldn't just come right out and say it, so I did what I could to get my point across. But I really do love Ella. I promise that I wasn't just using you guys", Maddie said.

"Maddie, you were doing what you had to for your own safety. You didn't use us", Dez assured her.

"Can we please go see Mommy now?", Ella asked.

"Yeah, we all have to go to the hospital to get ourselves checked out anyway", Trish said as they all climbed into an ambulance and were driven away to the hospital. They were all just hoping for Austin to make it out of this alive.

**Hey everybody. Sorry this was a pretty short chapter, but it's really late where I live, but I really wanted to update for you guys. I was really busy after school today. Hope you guys like the chapter. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**I don't own these reading of rights, but I have always wanted to say that.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I'm freaking out right now. I have no clue what's going on! I do know that the cops went to the school though. Dr. Murphy heard our conversation and told the police, which I'm grateful for now. I just wish there was more I could do instead of just sitting here waiting to hear what's happening in this life or death situation for my friends and daughter.

"Ally!", Dr. Murphy said rushing in my room. "They found Ella and your friend! Everyone is on their way here to get checked out!", he exclaimed and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness. Is everyone alright?", I asked.

"They said everyone was pretty beaten up, but only one person was shot. They haven't told us who, but we do know for a fact that it wasn't Ella", he said.

"SHOT!", I asked extremely worried for all my friends now. He didn't get the chance to respond, because the door flew open.

"MOMMY!", Ella yelled running over to me and jumping on the bed. I've never been happier to see her in my life.

"ELLA! Oh baby, are you okay!?", I asked. That's when Trish, Dez, and Maddie walked in…without Austin.

"Mommy, it was so scary! The mean lady made me call her Mom, and then she shot Daddy!", Ella cried burying her little face in my chest as she cried harder. WHAT!? Did she say Austin was shot!? I looked up at my three friends who just nodded with tears in all of their eyes. My poor baby had to watch her own daddy get shot!

"Ella, I know you want to see your Mommy right now, but we need to get you looked at. You can come back when we're done", Dr. Murphy said. Ella looked over at me with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay baby. Go with Dr. Murphy. He's a very nice man who's going to get you all fixed up", I said. She nodded and left with Dr. Murphy, leaving me with my three friends.

"Ally, are you okay?", Trish asked sitting by me. I noticed that she had blood stains all over her clothes and hands.

"Who shot him", I asked still a bit in shock.

"Samantha did, but now she, Tina, Max, and Elliot are all going to jail", Maddie said.

"ELLIOT!? My brother Elliot!?", I asked. They all nodded. "My own brother helped her kidnap my daughter!?"

"Yes, but after he saw that video of you singing 'Tell Me Why', and Austin explained everything to him, he was on our side and helped us. He actually saved Dez from being shot too", Trish said. Dez nodded.

"And Dez jumped in front of the gun to save me", Maddie added.

"Maddie took Ella away, so she saved her", Dez said and they all started saying random things everyone did there, and I couldn't understand one bit of it.

"Whoa, slow down. I want the entire story in the right order, and please tell me one at a time", I said and they began to explain everything to me. They nearly worked Ella to death for five hours! Austin took a bullet to save my little girl! _Our_ little girl.

"Well guys, I should probably get checked out, then head back to the orphanage", Maddie said and was about to leave. WHAT!?

"No Maddie, you can't go back there. You can live with one of us", Dez said.

"But what about all the other kids at the orphanage?", Maddie asked.

"Maddie, don't worry about them. The police are getting them a new, better caretaker", Dez assured her.

"Well, I can work there", Maddie declared.

"Sorry, but you have to be at least eighteen", Trish said.

"Then I guess I can work there, because today's my eighteenth birthday", she said.

"What!? Maddie, why didn't you say anything before?", I asked.

"We were busy", she replied simply. That brought back memories of how horrible I felt on my eighteenth birthday, but at least I got Ella. Maddie's birthday's been all bad so far. No one deserves that.

"Oh, what do you want? I'll buy you anything", Dez cried.

"Thanks Dez, but I don't want anything. Just knowing that Ella's safe is a great birthday present. I just hope Austin's okay. That's all I want. Besides, I've never gotten anything for my birthday before, so why start now?", she said like it was nothing. _Poor girl._

"Ally, your daughter's fine. She's in her room asleep right now. She had a few cuts, bruises, and a broken arm, but that's as far as her physical injuries go. Also, your fiancé is out of surgery so you can go visit him. I would like to check you three out now though", Dr. Murphy said gesturing for Trish, Dez, and Maddie to follow him. As soon as they all left, I got up and went to visit Austin. 'He's been through so much…because of me. I don't deserve an awesome guy like him. And I definitely don't deserve to be a mother when my past came back to take my little girl away from me', I thought.

"Ally…don't say such horrible things about yourself. You're so worth it." _Did I say that out loud? _Wait…AUSTIN!

"Austin! You're okay!", I exclaimed hugging him. He's okay!

**Austin's POV**

I wake up in the hospital, only to hear Ally going on and on about how she doesn't deserve me, or to be a mother. That's crazy! She deserves more than this world can offer. She realized I was awake, and hugged me tightly. It honestly hurt like crap causing me to wince slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she said pulling away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily", I said pulling her back to me. I don't care if it hurt. It hurts more not having her with me.

"Austin, you are so amazing", she said.

"How?", I asked. _I'm a superstar. Does she honestly want to make my ego any bigger?_

"_How? _Austin, you took a bullet to save my little girl."

"Our little girl, and I would die for you or her any day", I said honestly, then I remembered something.

"Where's Ella?", I asked beginning to panic.

"She's fine. She's asleep in her room a few doors down. She has a few cuts and bruises, and a broken arm, but that's it", Ally assured me.

"What about Trish, Dez, and Maddie? I don't know what happened after I got shot", I said.

"They're all fine. After you were shot, Samantha held the gun to Maddie, but Dez jumped in front of it, and fought her for it. Maddie then got Ella and ran to a spare classroom, while Trish stayed with you making sure you didn't bleed out. Dez said that Elliot got the gun and held it to Samantha after pushing Dez out of the way, and that's when the police showed up", she explained.

"So, Dez saved Maddie, who saved Ella, while Trish was saving me, and Elliot saved Dez?", I asked trying to get the story straight. She nodded. "So you know about Elliot?"

"Yeah, but he came through in the end. I don't forgive him for everything yet, but at least I know that he's still the same brother I remember and loved deep down", she said.

"So, have you heard anything about my parents?", I asked remembering that I had brought them both here unconscious.

"Dr. Murphy said they should be fine, and are expected to wake up soon", she said.

"So everything's good now?", I asked.

"Well, there's still the emotional damage. Ella's so young to have gone through and witnessed all of that. And if you think about it, so is Maddie. The worst part is that it turns out to be Maddie's eighteenth birthday today", Ally said sadly.

"Poor kid. I'll make sure to buy her whatever she wants", I said feeling sorry for her.

"She said it was great just knowing Ella was okay, and she only wanted you to be okay as well. Then she said she never got a birthday present before, and didn't figure it was any use to start now", Ally said starting to tear up at the end.

"Now I'm definitely getting her something", I concluded.

"Well, she does want to work at the orphanage, but I think she'd like to live someplace else", Ally said.

"She can live with me and Dez if she wants. Me, you, and Ella are going to be moving into a house after the wedding, right?", I asked. She looked up surprised.

"Y-you still want to marry me after all you just went through _because _of me?, she asked. WHAT!?

"Is that what you're so worried about? I went through all of that because I love you. I always have and always will love you and our daughter more than anything else in this world. Nothing's ever going to change that. As long as _you_ still want to marry _me_, I'll be there", I said honestly making her smile. I'd do anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank goodness", she said and kissed me. I then let her lay with me on the hospital bed. That's when the door swung open.

"DADDY! YOU'RE OKAY!", Ella exclaimed jumping on the bed hugging me tightly.

"Of course I am Sunshine. I wasn't ready to leave you", I said making her giggle. Then I noticed a yellow cast on her arm. "And I see you have my favorite color on your cast."

"I love yellow too! Yellow and pink are my favorite colors", she said. _Of course she loves pink. What five year old little girl wouldn't?_

"Austin!", a chorus of three exclaimed from the doorway.

"Hey guys-wait. Trish, why are you covered in blood!?", I asked horrified.

"It's _your_ blood genius. Speaking of, you owe me a new outfit…but I am glad you're okay", she said. I smiled. _Same old Trish._

"Same goes for you", I said honestly. She was the one that was kidnapped after all.

"Was it true?", Ella asked out of nowhere.

"Was what true baby?", Ally asked

"What the mean lady said about her being my real mom, and that Elliot guy being my real daddy? They said he's your brother, and you're my aunt that adopted me. Is all of that true, and please don't lie to me?", Ella asked. Ally sighed looking down.

"Yes sweetheart, it is. But that doesn't matter. I still love you so much", Ally said with tears pricking her eyes.

"I know that, and I love you too. You're always going to be my real Mommy no matter what; not _her._ I would never want that to change", Ella said hugging her. Ally was literally balling at this point.

"I'm so glad you feel that way baby. You always have been and always will be my daughter, and only my daughter", Ally said.

"What about me?", I asked faking offense to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Mommy, can't I be Daddy's daughter too?", Ella asked.

"Of course you can", Ally said laughing.

"Yay! Now all six of us can be one big, happy family! Eight if you count Grandma and Grandpa. Where are they anyway?", Ella asked.

"They're sleeping Sunshine", I said quickly.

"Wait, who's the sixth person excluding Austin's parents? There are only five of you here", Maddie asked. _Seriously?_

"It's you Maddie. I learned a long time ago that you have to count yourself", Ella said making all of us laugh.

"Y-you consider m-me part of your f-f-family!?", Maddie asked smiling a little. We all replied saying things like 'of course', 'yeah', and 'duh'.

"My first family", she whispered smiling widely to herself. I couldn't help but smile at this too.

**Hey people! So, is everybody happy now? I hope so, because I had some people saying that they were crying during the last couple of chapters. Actually crying. I just couldn't believe my story got that much emotion out of you all. Thank-you so much! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! :D **

**I don't own Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift in case I didn't say that already.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**I'm going to warn you guys that the end of this chapter may or may not be possible. It might sound a little stupid, but it is a bit of a filler chapter. I'm doing that, because I wanted to have something in between all the drama that had just occurred, and the future chapters that I do have a bigger plan for. **

**Ally's POV**

Well, all eight of us are now safe, sound, and out of the hospital. I hope that lasts, but knowing my luck, it probably won't for long. Life is back to normal now…and by normal, I mean crazy wedding and Christmas plans that I was working on before all the horrible stuff happened. Right now I'm dress shopping with Ella, Trish, Maddie, and Mimi. Yay! (Note my sarcasm) Everyone has very different opinions…especially Trish.

"Hey Ally, what about this one?", Trish asked holding up the most awful dress I've ever seen in my life. It was an extremely puffy dress with many bright colors and sparkles everywhere. _How do they even consider that a wedding dress!?_

"Trish, there's no way I'm going to wear that at my wedding", I said. _Or ever._

"Why? It's beautiful", she said. She has to be joking…but this is Trish.

"It's your style Trish, not mine. I want a white dress anyway", I said.

"White after Labor Day!?", she exclaimed.

"Trish, it's a wedding dress. That doesn't count, and February is very close to spring. Can't we just pick out your dresses and the flowers first?", I asked. It's times like these when I wish I had a mother to pass her things down to me. I can just imagine the mother I wanted to have wearing the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen, and she offers to let me wear it. That would be perfect, but I don't have a mother to do that for me.

"Fine. What color do you want ", Trish asked.

"I want light pink dresses for the bridesmaids' dresses, and then light pink and light yellow carnations for the flowers", I said. It's very girly, but I think those colors would look really pretty at a wedding, even though my favorite color's red. Red didn't seem like it would go good at a wedding, so I picked Ella's favorite colors. _Coincidently, _yellow is also Austin's favorite color. Carnations have always been my favorite flowers for some reason, so Ella recommended I use those in the wedding. (They're her favorite as well) I guess you could say that I let my five year old daughter plan the majority of my wedding.

"Ally, that sounds beautiful, but what are we going to do about there being one more bridesmaid than groomsmen?", Maddie asked. There's been an odd number of the wedding party since I asked Maddie to be another one of my bridesmaids, but I don't care. I really want her in my wedding. Mimi and Trish are my other bridesmaids, and Dez and Mike are the groomsmen. Dez is the best man, and Trish is the maid of honor. They're a match made in heaven, right? You'd think, but never tell that to Trish. I mentioned it to her once, and I'm surprised she didn't literally rip my arm off from how hard she was pulling it, all while trying to convince me that she didn't like Dez at all.

"I'll have to talk to Austin first, but there is one man who's been incredibly nice to us lately, and may be a good choice", I said.

"Ally, no. He did something great, but you haven't seen him in forever. It'll be a huge mistake to let him be in your wedding", Trish said.

"What on Earth are you talking about?", I asked really confused.

"Elliot. Don't you remember all the pain he put you through?", she said making me laugh.

"Trish, I was talking about Dr. Murphy. Besides, Elliot's still in jail", I said.

"Oh", she said looking down.

"If he was my birth daddy, but he's your brother, do I call him _Uncle _Elliot?", Ella asked. That was really confusing. I can't even imagine how strange this all must be for her little brain to take in.

"I don't know baby, but let's not worry about that now. We have to pick you out a pretty pick dress", I said making her perk up.

"Okay", she said excitedly. "Hey Maddie, can you teach me how to text?", she asked. Maddie was busy playing on her new phone that Austin had bought her for her birthday, even though she said she didn't want anything. She really love s that phone though. I guess if you've spent eighteen years without one though, you would too.

"Uh…sure. Do you know how to read or spell?", Maddie asked.

"A little. I don't start school till next August", Ella said. She could've gone this year if her birthday wasn't past the deadline.

"Well, to text you have to know how to read and spell. You also need a phone", Maddie pointed out.

"Mommy, can I have a phone so I can learn how to text?", Ella asked me. Man, I thought I would have at least two or three years before I heard that question.

"I don't know…", I said uncertain.

"Please…", she begged.

"Come on Ally. It could really be useful, especially if she ever gets lost again", Trish said. _'Yeah, lost by you', _I wanted to say, but decided against it.

"Ally, I'm not usually for all the high-tech stuff with little kids, but Trish does have a point. It could be good for her", Mimi said.

"Please Mommy?", Ella begged. How can I say no when they do make a good point, and after all she just went through?

"If Daddy's okay with it, I guess I am too", I said giving in. That made her scream with joy. Before I could do anything else, she grabbed my phone and dialed Austin's number.

"He-", Austin started, but Ella interrupted him.

"Daddy! Mommy said I could have a phone if you said yes. So can I?", she asked. It was on speaker phone, so I could hear him laughing.

"Well hello to you too Sunshine. You know, I thought I'd be the one trying to convince your mommy to let me buy you a phone", he said.

"Your mother and Trish convinced me while Ella begged a lot", I admitted.

"Well it's fine with me-", he started, but was caught off by Ella screaming again.

"YAY! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you Daddy! I love you so much", she said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody loves the rich guy when he's saying yes", Austin joked.

"Well yeah, but I still love you anyway", she said. _Aww!_

"I love you too Sunshine. Oh no! Ally, I'm out of pancake mix!", he said frantically making all us girls laugh.

"Awe, is the poor baby out of pancakes?", Trish asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up Trish. This is serious business, and as my manager it's your job to handle my business for me. What about my lack of pancake mix?", Austin whined.

"I'm your manager for career choices, not your idiotic pancake problems", Trish retorted.

"Aunt Trish, Daddy's right. This is very serious. You never joke about pancakes", Ella said looking dead serious.

"See?", Austin said.

"Austin, I'll buy some pancake mix at the store on my way home and drop it off at your place. Are you happy now?", I asked sarcastically.

"Very. Thanks Als. Oh no. Wait, Dez don't touch that! No, Dez n-crap. I gotta go. Love you guys. Bye", he said. We all said bye and hung up.

"Get used to that honey. I bought more pancake mix than soap", Mimi said. She was probably happy that she wasn't the one having to deal with that anymore, but I'll be dealing with it a lot longer than eighteen years. We got the flowers, then went to the dress shop where I picked the most adorable pink dresses. I would wear it too, if it wasn't my wedding and I didn't have to wear a wedding dress. They were light pink sleeveless dresses that came down to about an inch above the knee. They were fit around the top, and the rest flowed. It would look really beautiful if they spun around in circles. I did end up buying one for myself, even though I won't be wearing it in the wedding. It would make a really nice church or dinner dress.

"Okay Ally, we'll see you later. Do you want to go Christmas and dress shopping for you tomorrow?", Trish asked.

"I can't tomorrow, but what about the next day?", I asked.

"That's fine, but what is it you're doing tomorrow?", she asked.

"Going out with Austin", I said quickly. It wasn't a lie, I would be with Austin, but not on a date. He still doesn't know, but I'm going to see Elliot in jail tomorrow.

"Who's going to watch me?", Ella asked.

"I'll do it", Maddie offered.

"That's sweet Maddie, but you know you don't have to", I said.

"But I want to. I love Ella, and it should be fun. Maybe we could even go look at some phones", Maddie said. I smiled.

"That sounds great, but you're not paying", I said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing her '_rich Daddy' _already offered to pay", she said making us all laugh.

"Okay, but we pay you back for anything you buy…even food", I said. She rolled her eyes, but agreed, and we all went our separate ways. Ella and I, of course, had to go to the store to get Austin's pancake mix. We then went back to Austin's place *cough* mansion; I still can't get used to that. When we got there, all I could hear was a lot of crashing, so I had to ring the doorbell five times. Maddie finally answered the door with a nervous grin on her face.

"Hey Maddie, what's up?", I asked.

"Umm…nothing much, besides the fact that Dez is breaking everything in the house, and Austin's helping break it all by trying to clean it up", she explained. We then heard another huge crash, and ran to the living room.

"Dez! I said to stop touching stuff", Austin whined from the other room. Ella and I laughed, but Maddie just sighed. "Boys, don't make me come in there again!", she yelled.

"Sorry", they both yelled back. I laughed. They're the ones that are supposed to be 'looking after' Maddie, but she acts the grown up, while they act like little kids. I can just picture how married life's going to be like with Austin and Ella.

"Uh…Maddie? Where's the glue-gun?", Dez asked nervously coming in the living room.

"Yeah right. Like I'm letting you anywhere near that thing again. Forgetting you've already burnt yourself three times with it this week alone?", Maddie asked as if she were scolding an eight year old little boy. Dez put his head down and started to walk away.

"And don't you dare get the superglue", Maddie said, then seemed to remember something else. "Don't let Austin use those either", she said then turned back to me.

"It's like they were both raised by wolves that couldn't handle 'em so they decided it would be nice to push them off on me", she said frustrated.

"It's okay Maddie. You just sit down and relax with the calm child (who's supposed to be the only child) while I handle those giant idiots", I said. She laughed and plopped down on the couch by Ella who had already turned the T.V. on to her favorite show in the world, _Dog With A Blog_**(1)**

"Oh, I love this show!", Maddie exclaimed making me laugh. _At least I know she still has some kid left in her._

"What happened!?", I exclaimed walking into where Dez was, but I didn't see Austin.

"Let's just say that I'm not a very good cook", Dez said smiling guiltily. There was glass shattered all over the place, and all the food had been dumped out on everything in the room as well.

"Dez, there's glass everywhere", I complained. Then the idiot he is decides it would be a good idea to reach down and grab an armful of broken glass before I can say anything. He immediately drops it all again screaming, with blood dripping all down his arms.

"Dez!", I exclaimed. He was bleeding an awful lot, and there were pieces of glass sticking out of his arms.

"Maddie, please come in here! Ella, stay in the living room! Do not come in the kitchen!", I yelled.

"Okay!", they both yelled back.

"Dez! Oh my-what did I tell you about touching broken glass!?", Maddie said seeing all the glass and shuttering slightly at the sight of his blood. Suddenly Trish appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's get this party st-Dez!", she gasped when she entered the kitchen. "What on Earth happened to you!?"

"I'll explain later. Dez, you go with Maddie and Trish to get cleaned up while I pick up all of this", I said sighing. Right after they all left, I heard a scream coming from upstairs. Without thinking, I ran right through the glass, cutting my feet and legs up pretty badly in the process. Not to mention I fell flat on my face, and was an even bloodier mess than Dez, but I kept running to the source of the scream, because it sounded much like Austin's (slightly girly) high pitched scream.

"Austin, what's wrong!?", I asked running into a room, only to find it filled with many exotic animals. "Where di d all these animals come from?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Dez had something to d-", he started, but stopped mid-sentence when e saw me. "Ally, What happened to you!? You're a bloody mess, and there's broken glass all in your skin!

"Austin, I'm fine. I tripped and fell on a bunch of broken glass in the kitchen when I ran up here to see why you were screaming", I explained.

"I'm taking you to the hospital", he said picking me up bridal style and shutting the door so all those animals wouldn't escape.

"Austin", I whined.

"No Ally, we're going to the hospital. Your cuts are really deep, and there's glass dug very deep into your skin", he said clearly not backing down.

"Fine, but Dez had glass in his skin too. Please go check on him first", I said. He nodded and set me down on the steps while running to go get Dez, Maddie, and Trish.

Right now, my head is killing me, I'm all dizzy, and I'm so…s-so…tired. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

**Hey everybody. Was it okay? I really don't care if you all don't like this chapter, because this is what I wanted to happen, and that's all that matters to me. I'm writing this story because I enjoy writing it, so that's all I care about. But please continue to read this story, because I promise it gets better. There's also a secret or two yet to be revealed, and let's not forget about Christmas and the wedding. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"Come on Dez. Your injuries aren't that bad", I said trying to get him to cooperate and come with us to the hospital. He had lost some blood, had glass sticking out from his arms, and was pretty weak…but at least he was conscious. Trish and Maddie were both freaking out as they helped me drag him out to the car. I then went back to get Ally off the steps, only to find her asleep and not wanting to wake up. I picked her up and carried her to the car where the girls started freaking out even more when they saw her.

"Austin, what happened to her!?", Trish asked.

"Same as Dez, but she tripped instead of picking it up like an idiot", I said looking at Dez pointedly who sunk down further into the back seat as I drove off to the hospital. I just couldn't help thinking we forgot something…

**Ella's POV (I know right!)**

I've been sitting here watching _Dog With A Blog _for a while now, but where did everyone else go? Mommy told me not to go in the kitchen, but that was a long time ago, and they never came back. "Mommy, Daddy!?", I yelled. No answer. _Hmm…_ "Aunt Trish? Uncle Dez? Maddie? Is anyone here!?", I asked. There was still no answer. _I wonder where everyone is?_

A few minutes later the phone rang, but I didn't know the number. I know that I'm never supposed to answer the phone to someone I don't know, so I let the machine pick it up_. "Hey Austin, it's your Mom"_, I heard someone say. _Wait, Austin's my Daddy, and his mom is Grandma! I do know that number!_ I decided to pick the phone up before she could hang up.

"Grandma."

"Ella, baby is that you", she asked.

"Yes, and I'm a little scared. Mommy told me not to go in the kitchen a while ago, but she never came back, and neither did Daddy, Uncle Dez, Aunt Trish or Maddie. I've yelled all their names, but no one's here", I said. I really don't know what to do.

"I'll be right over sweetheart. Don't answer the phone, unless it's Mommy or Daddy, and do not open the door to anyone at all; not even me. I have my own key, so I can get in myself. Stay where you are and don't move. I'm on my way", she said and hung up. Half a T.V. episode later (fifteen minutes), she walked through the door, and hugged me like she hadn't seen me for years.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're okay!", she said.

"I'm glad you're here Grandma. Will you please go check the kitchen since I can't go in there?", I asked.

"Of course sweetie. Just stay in here and watch T.V. with Grandpa", she said. I did as what she said, and it looks like Grandpa really likes kids' shows. He's so funny.

When Grandma came back, she whispered something to Grandpa whose eyes widened. I only heard her say something about her being worried and the kitchen being a big mess. She also said something about them not calling the police for a few hours in case they come back. I may only be five, but I know that doesn't sound good.

**Austin's POV**

Ally eventually woke up after getting the glass removed. She and Dez both got an I.V. put in, but they're all good now, and getting stitched up as we speak. "So, did you guys drop Ella off at your parents' house on the way here?", Ally asked.

"WHAT!? Ella was at my house!?", I asked starting to panic.

"Yeah…why? Where is she!?", Ally asked starting to panic herself.

"I didn't know she was there! I think we left her there alone!", I exclaimed.

"We have to go check on her right now!", Ally yelled as we all ran out to my car and drove really fast, all the way home. As soon as we got to the door, Ella was standing right by the couch.

"ELLA!", I yelled hugging her tightly. "Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Were you here alone!? Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"Austin." I turned around to see my parents standing by the steps with their arms crossed, glaring at us accusingly.

"Oh thank goodness she wasn't alone", Ally said.

"Oh, I was alone, but then Grandma called. I didn't pick up until I heard her talking, because I didn't know the number. They came right over, and I didn't answer the phone or the door", Ella said.

"Why didn't you call us?", Ally asked.

"Well first, your number isn't in the home phone, and second, all of you left your phones here", she replied. We tucked Ella into bed in my guest bedroom, but when we got back to the living room, my parents looked as if they could kill us all.

"Where on Earth were all of you, and why did you leave a five year old all by herself in a mansion of one of the biggest superstars in the nation!?", my father asked angrily. They seemed to calm down a lot when we explained everything, and realized we didn't know she was here alone.

"Are you two okay?", my mom asked Ally and Dez. They were naturally worried when it came to any of us in the room, even Maddie.

"We're fine Mimi", Ally assured her. "Thanks so much for taking care of Ella."

"You're so welcome dear. You know I'd do anything for you all", my mom replied. Everything seemed to be going fine, until Maddie just burst out crying for no apparent reason. That reminds me so much of when I first met Ally and she kept doing that.

"Maddie! Maddie, what's wrong!?", I asked, but she wouldn't answer no matter what I did, and just kept crying.

"Maddie, please tell us what's wrong. We can't even try to help you if you don't stop crying", Ally said.

"It's..all…m-my…f-fault", Maddie choked out through her sobs.

""What's all your fault?", I asked softly.

"Ella b-being l-left all al-lone", she said.

"Maddie, that wasn't your fault. We all left her", I said trying to make her quit blaming herself.

"Yeah, b-but y-you and Trish didn't know she w-was here. Ally and Dez were going to the hospital, and I w-was the only one that knew!", she cried.

"Maddie, when I walked in there, you looked like you were about to have a full-blown panic attack. How would you have remembered when you were freaking out that much?", I asked trying to reassure her that it was not her fault in the least.

"It's still my fault. I get it if you never want to see me again", she said getting up.

"WHAT!?", everyone screamed at the same time.

"Maddie, we all love you. You will always be in this family, and don't you dare forget that. You are still going to have a girls' day with Ella tomorrow, and you will always be welcome with all of us", Ally said.

"Why aren't you guys mad at me?", she asked. The poor girl must be so used to getting hurt every time she makes even a simple mistake, that she thinks it will happen to her again here.

"We're not mad because it isn't your fault. Everybody makes mistakes. We've all made our fair share of 'em, and that's alright, because you learn from your mistakes", I said.

"Yeah, like Bozo here learned that it's a really stupid idea to pick up an armful of broken glass", Trish said pointing at Dez.

"Yeah, but Maddie already told me many times not to touch it", Dez said. "And stop calling me that!"

"See, people make mistakes", I said interrupting them before they could get into another fight, because now was not the time.

"I'm just glad all that blood is gone", Maddie said.

"Maddie, you can't stand the sight of blood, can you? And that's why you were freaking out so much", I asked.

"It just brought back some really bad memories that I never wanted to relive", she said tearing up. I put my arm around her, and let her cry into my chest. She really seemed to need the comfort at the time, and I just can't stand seeing her so upset…same as Ally and Ella.

"Shh…Maddie, it's okay. All the bad guys are locked up, and you never have to see them again", I said.

**Ally's POV**

When Austin said that, I knew he'd have a stroke if he found out I was going to visit Elliot alone, so I decided I would tell him later and see if he wanted to come with me. I honestly didn't know how I would be able to do it alone. I break down if I just hear his name most of the time. In can't imagine what would happen if I actually saw him.

"I can't help thinking that they'll come back for us some day. I mean they remembered Ally after ten years", Maddie said. She had a point, but they weren't locked up in my case.

"Maddie, they'll be in jail way longer than that, but no matter what, we'll all be here to protect each other", Austin said. I love seeing the overprotective father/brother side of him. It's really sweet and attractive all at the same time.

"You guys are like the brothers and sisters I never had. And you two already feel like parents to me, even though I haven't known you that long", Maddie said to us, and the parents part was meant for Mike and Mimi.

"Well sweetie, we're more than fine with that", Mimi said.

"Yeah Maddie, all of us will always be there for you. We love you forever and always", Austin said. Maddie still had tears in her eyes, so Austin wiped them away with his thumb. _Awe! How Sweet!_

"I love you", Maddie whispered, and fell asleep in his arms. We all 'awed' and took pictures on our phones (and Maddie's in case she wanted it).

"Should we take her upstairs to her room?", Dez asked.

"Nah, let her sleep. I'm fine with it", Austin said. Mike and Mimi ended up sleeping on the couch together, while Dez and Trish took the floor, but they were actually quite close to each other. I had to take a picture of that so I'd have proof when I made fun of her for it. I really like taking pictures if you haven't already figured that out. It's just my thing. I also like making scrapbooks and photo albums of all the pictures I take. When I finished taking pictures of my friends and Austin asleep, I just ended up falling asleep on the stairs since there wasn't any more room in the living room. There were plenty of bedrooms, but I was so tired I could've slept anywhere.

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the support! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**I don't own Dog With A Blog on Disney Channel. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy one that's mostly free of drama.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and the entire left side of my body was asleep due to the small bit of extra weight from Maddie laying on me all night. She was so upset last night, so it's really good to see her sleeping peacefully right now. I noticed Ally wasn't anywhere to be seen in the living room, so I decided to lie Maddie down on the couch and look in the other rooms. It really wasn't much of a surprise to see her making pancakes in the kitchen, but it was a surprise to see how clean the room was. There wasn't any trace of food, blood, or broken glass anywhere.

"Morning Als. What time did you get up, and how on Earth did you clean all of that so fast?", I asked.

"Austin, I can go to sleep at 3:00 A.M. and get up at the crack of dawn with enough energy for the whole day. I can also clean a room in under thirty minutes that's moderately messy. This took maybe an hour, so I made everyone breakfast", she said holding an enormous stack of pancakes.

"Wow. How do you do it?", I asked amazed.

"Years of practice. I was a pretty big nerd who studied hard in high school, and now I'm a mother. Don't question it", she said pointing a wooden spoon with pancake batter on the end at me. I held my hands up in defense laughing a little. This, of course, didn't stop her from smearing it all over my face which started a full-on food fight between us. I love Ally so much. I can't imagine myself doing something like this with any other woman in this entire world. I'll be so glad when we finally get married. We finished cleaning up the kitchen _again, _and I helped her finish making breakfast, because apparently not everyone can eat just pancakes all day. Oh well, it's their life, and that means more for me…and Ella of course.

"So, what are we doing today?", I asked.

"Going to jail", Ally said simply, but I could hear the nervousness in her voice. This really confused me.

"Huh?"

"I want to see my brother", she said seriously.

"Are you sure you're ready?", I asked. She breaks down an awful lot just talking about him, so I want to make sure she _really_ is ready.

"No, but I want to do this; I have to do this. It's what's best for me. I need to hear his explanation for everything he put me through these past five years", she said sighing.

"Okay Ally, if you think it's for the best. Do you want me to go with you?", I asked.

"Will you?", she asked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"If you want me too, I'm there; always. If you ever need anything at any time, I'll be there. So, do you want me there?", I asked again.

"Of course I do! You and Ella are the only things that _really _keep me sane, and I'm not taking my five year old daughter to a prison", she said laughing a little.

"Okay, then we can go in a few hours", I said. She nodded. For the next few minutes, she showed me a bunch of pictures she took of all of us while we were sleeping. She sure does love photography.

"Good morning sweetie. Your father and I are going to head on home. Have a great day you two, and feel free to come by later, but you don't have to", my mom said leaving.

"Bye guys", I said and they left.

"Morning", Ella said tiredly from the top of the stairs. Her eyes were still mostly closed, so I walked up the stairs and carried her all the way down. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Mommy and I are going to go handle some business, while you are going to have your special girls' day with Maddie", I said. She immediately woke right up and smiled brightly at this.

"Maddie looks like Sleeping Beauty, so I don't want to wake her up yet, but can I please wake Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish up?", she asked excitedly. I looked at Ally to see what she thought of this idea considering the last time we did this it didn't turn out to well.

"Well, we promised we wouldn't play another horrible prank on them, but we said nothing about Ella. Why not", she said smiling. Ella finished eating her pancakes, and used the left over whipped cream to give them both mustaches. We took pictures, then Ella jumped on both of them to wake them up. It was hilarious when they both jumped about ten feet in the air when they realized how close they were to each other.

"Guys, why is there whipped cream on my face?", Trish asked annoyed.

"Your niece thought it would be a funny way to wake you guys up. You did say _we _couldn't prank you. Nothing was said about Ella", Ally said. I get prouder of her every day.

Trish immediately wiped he whipped cream off her face, but Dez just ran around the neighborhood loudly screaming, "Look at my creamy mustache!", in a fake French accent.

"What time is it?", Maddie asked yawning.

"11:30", I said laughing.

"Then why am I so tired?"

"Maybe because you were balling your eyes out for half an hour before you fell asleep", Trish said.

"Oh."

"Maddie, it's our girls' day!", Ella exclaimed excited to see her finally awake.

"If you can spell _girl, _then we can do an extra special surprise for everyone when we get back", Maddie said whispering to Ella what the surprise would be. It's probably a pretty good surprise considering she started squealing and jumping up and down with excitement.

"G-i-r-l", Ella said instantly. We all stared at her wide-eyed, because we knew we hadn't taught her that yet.

"H-how did you know that?", Ally asked.

"T.V. does _not _rot your brain", was all she said. We all laughed.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for the day so we can get started", Maddie said and they sped up the stairs.

"Well, we're off to handle some _business_. See you guys this afternoon for whatever this surprise is supposed to be", Ally said walking out the door. I told her I'd just be a minute and pulled Trish aside.

"Trish, I know this sounds stupid, but will you stay here with Dez and make sure he doesn't break anything…or himself?", I asked. I've left Dez alone many times before, so I know how he is. Of course I don't want him breaking everything in our place _again, _but the real reason I'm doing this is to set Trish and Dez up. I know they like each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit it, so they have to spend as much time as possible together…_alone._

"You leave Dez alone all the time", Trish pointed out.

"And look what happened yesterday, and where he and Ally ended up because of it. Not to mention all the crazy, exotic animals upstairs we forgot about", I said pointedly.

"Fine, but I do expect that new outfit you still owe me from saving your life when you got shot", she said. See, that proves she at least part way likes Dez. There's no way she'd give into something she didn't want to do that easily. Especially with only making me get her something I already owe her. Usually it'd she'd have to be bribed with a lot more.

"Awesome. Thanks Trish. See you later", I say running out the door.

**Ally's POV**

We arrived at the prison, and you can safely say I was really nervous. If it wasn't for Austin being here for me, I would be totally freaking out right now. "You ready?", he asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be", I sighed as they let us through. That's when I saw him for the first time in five years. My brother, standing right in front of me after all this time, and I can instantly tell it's him alright.

"Elliot", I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Ally! Wow, my baby sister's all grown up", he said smiling.

"Why?", was all I could say. It combined everything I had been wondering over the years into one word.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do everything? You got drunk at a party, and got the girl that bullied me all throughout high school pregnant. You never noticed all the bruises and cuts I got after every beating at the orphanage. You said to put your own baby up for adoption. You abandoned me to live on my own with _your _baby on my eighteenth birthday. You kidnapped my daughter for the girl that's behind most of my life's misery, then helped my family get her back. You never even tried to contact me for _five years._ Why would you do all of that to me when I loved and trusted you more than this world? You know good and well what I'm talking about, because you heard my song. I was completely serious, and started writing it the day after you left. That's why it said _'yes I remember what you said last night' _'Tell Me Why' is the name of the song for a reason. So, why?", I asked pouring everything out of me that had been bottled up for so long. I just wanted to know why.

"Honestly Ally, I have no idea. I don't know how or why I could've done any of that to you. I love you so much", he said.

"So you don't have an answer as to why you hurt me so much over these past few years?", I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Because I was a stupid, selfish jerk who will never forgive myself", he said.

"You're right about that, but the best mistake you ever made for me was Ella". I said. He looked up at me confused.

"How? I left you alone with a three month old baby when you were eighteen. Even if she was your niece, how could you love her after what I did, and knowing she was also a part of your worst enemy? How could you even stand to look at her?", Elliot asked. That was probably the most horrible thing I've ever heard come from his mouth.

"Because she was an innocent baby Elliot! I still loved you no matter what you did. She was a part of me too. And by the way, she never has been and never will be my niece. Ella is my daughter! She is not yours. I don't care if you were her birth father. You never loved her like a father should. I loved her as my daughter the first second I laid my eyes on her. She is my daughter, and always will be", I said angrily. He looked extremely shocked by my outburst.

'Well, I'm still legally her father, even if I am behind bars", he said.

"You will never be her father", Austin said coldly, and with so much venom in his voice. I smiled at this. He really does love Ella…much more than Elliot ever could.

"I thought you died", Elliot said to Austin. _That's it!_

"Elliot, I am not going to stand here and listen to you talk to my fiancé like that. I love Austin, and I just came here to find my brother, but he appears to be long gone. Have a nice life and call me when the real Elliot Dawson gets here, because you are most definitely not him. Let's go Austin", I said dragging him away before Elliot could say another word. I stopped by the front desk so they could deliver a few _messages _for me.

"Please tell Elliot Dawson how I realized that these last five years have been the best years of my life. And tell Max, Tina, and Samantha Freeman that Ally Dawson's entire family couldn't be happier right now, and they will never ruin mine, Ella's, or Maddie Carter's life again. And Ella _is _and will _always be _MY daughter. You can let Elliot hear the first and third of those messages as well please. Thank-you", I said and we left.

"Wow Ally! I'm so proud of you!", Austin exclaimed spinning me around when we got outside.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier. Besides, Dez is my only _real _brother. And then Trish and Maddie are my sisters. That's just the way I like it", I said. He smiled and nodded, so we left the prison and went back to Austin's place to wait for Ella and Maddie to get back from their girls' day.

**Third Person POV**

"Maddie, I love this phone! You're the best ever! Thank-you! I love you so much!", Ella exclaimed as she admired her new IPhone 5 **(1)**.

"You're welcome, and I love you too. Now come on, we have to get ready for the fashion show", Maddie replied.

"You're really going to let me wear grown-up make-up and nail polish that doesn't chip off before the day's over?", Ella asked. Maddie laughed.

"Of course. We're going to get ourselves all done up nicely. Now we have to go buy all kinds of new outfits, shoes, and accessories for the fashion show. Oh, and not to mention a bunch of make-up and nail polish", Maddie said as they raced off to about a hundred different stores.

**Four Hours Later**

"Wow, that must've been some girls' day", Dez said as Maddie and Ella staggered in with both of them holding about ten bags on each arm.

"Yeah, and there's like a hundred more bags still in the limo", Ella said. Maddie just laughed.

"She's exaggerating. There's only about ninety-six bags still in there", Maddie said. All six adults stared at the two girls in front of them in bewilderment.

"How much did you buy!?", Mimi asked after a few moments of silence.

"We lost count after store number eight", Ella said.

"Maddie, why did you get so much?", Ally asked.

"It's for the surprise", Ella answered for her. "Plus, Daddy said he'd pay for everything. Daddy's _very _rich, right?", she asked. Everyone started laughing at this, even Austin who was probably about to be charged thousands of dollars. As they started back out to the car to get some more of their bags, Maddie poked her head back in.

"Oh Austin, I looked for some really good deals on all the stuff we bought, so it's not near as much as you think", Maddie said and went outside.

"How on Earth are we going to top that for her Christmas presents?", Austin asked.

"Austin, look at those bags. I'm pretty sure it's all clothes, shoes, and accessories. She barely had any clothes before, and now she has a whole wardrobe. Toys are great Christmas and birthday presents, even though that's not what Christmas is all about", Ally said. "Christmas is about celebrating the day Jesus was born with your family and friends."

"You're right Ally. I love you", Austin said kissing her.

**Forty-five Minutes Later**

"We're ready!", Maddie yelled from the top of the stairs. Both girls came walking downstairs with their make-up and hair done beautifully, and were wearing the most adorable yellow sundresses with brown sandals.

"You both look beautiful", Austin commented. Ally was beginning to tear up. "What's wrong Als?"

"My baby's all grown up", she cried.

"Mommy, I'm not grown up yet. I think since I just called you 'Mommy', that proves my point", Ella said.

"But you've already started wearing make-up, and you have a cell phone. You'll be starting school next year", Ally cried.

"Ally, you still have plenty of time with Ella as a child. She'll be in school for thirteen years", Mimi said.

"I guess", Ally said wiping at her eyes. "Now go show us the rest of your pretty new outfits", she said, and this went on for two and a half more hours.

"Well, that's it", Maddie said as they were modeling their last outfit. "Come on Ella. Let's go get our pajamas on."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"I'm going to go check on them. They've been up there way too long to just be putting their pajamas on", Ally said ad Trish went with her. When they got in the room, they found both girls asleep on the bed. Maddie had on a tank top and some shorts, but Ella was still in the outfit she had tried on fifteen minutes before.

"Picture time", Ally said pulling out her phone. Trish did the same after calling the guys up.

"How cute", Austin said.

"She needs her pajamas on, but I don't want to wake her up", Ally said.

"I'll help you", Austin said and helped Ally put their daughter's pajamas on her, and tuck both girls into bed, kissing both their foreheads, and Ally taking a few more pictures.

**Hey everybody! So, there's your partially drama-free chapter. There may've been some with Elliot, but it was mostly free of it. The next chapter I will post I personally loved writing. It's where the secret I've been waiting for you all to hear comes in, and I'm so excited! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post that chapter. If you all want to try and guess the secret before I post the chapter, review or PM me and I'll try and get back to you with as many hints as I can give you without giving it away! ;P Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**I don't own the IPod 5**


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

Today when I got to Mimi's house to pick her up for Christmas and the continuation of my dress shopping, I found her looking through a bunch of boxes. "Oh, Ally look. I wanted to show you the wedding dress I wore when I married Mike", she said holding up the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my life.

"Wow", I said admiring it.

"Please try it on. I want to see it on somebody again, and it definitely won't fit me anymore", she said. I shrugged and tried the dress on. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but gasp at my reflection.

"Oh Mimi, this is the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen in my life! It's much better than any of those other tacky ones we saw the other day", I said honestly. I still couldn't believe it was me I was looking at.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, because it's yours. Only if you want it that is", Mimi said. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"N-no Mimi, I can't take your wedding dress! It's yours!", I said. She smiled at me.

"Ally, this dress was also my mother's and grandmother's that was passed down to me. I always wanted to pass it down to my daughter, and now I can", she said.

"Oh Mimi, thank-you so much! This is amazing. I love it! Are you sure you want to give it to me? It has a lot of your family history", I said still unsure, no matter how much I love and want the dress.

"Of course you can have it, and if Ella wants it when she gets married then you can pass it down to her", Mimi said.

"Thanks so much! I love you Mama", I said without even thinking. _Oh no! _I didn't mean to say that! How did that even slip? I mean, I never had a mom. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Ally, it's okay. I'm fine with you calling me that", she said cutting me off.

"Are you sure? I really didn't mean to say that", I said looking down.

"It's fine Ally. Actually, I like it. You know Dez calls me _Aunt Mimi _sometimes even though he's practically my son too", she said.

"He and Austin really hung out all the time, didn't they?", I asked.

"Well, they really didn't have much of a choice", Mimi said laughing. _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"Neither of them told you that Mike and I adopted Dez their kindergarten year?", she asked. I was totally shocked by this.

"No, why would you've had to adopt Dez? What happened?", I asked confused. This all seemed oddly familiar, but I don't know why.

"I don't really know what happened. Dez never really talks about it. A few months after they met and became best friends (on the first day of school), Austin found out Dez had been in an orphanage since he was a little baby. We became his legal guardian right after we found out, because we couldn't stand seeing a little kid being that miserable" she said.

"Wow. I never knew that", I said. Just then Trish, Maddie, and Ella came in and gasped when they saw me in Mimi's dress.

"Ally, you look incredible", Maddie said.

"I agree. That dress looks great on you, and it doesn't even need sparkles or bright colors", Trish said.

"Thanks guys. Mimi's letting me have it", I said.

"Mommy, you look like a princess. I want to wear that when I get married", Ella said.

"Thanks baby, and I would love for you to wear this at your wedding", I said smiling at my daughter.

"Ally, I thought you said you were going to call me mom?", Mimi asked.

"Mimi, you are a mom to me, and a great one at that, but I really like calling you by your name. It just seems to fit you. Is that okay?", I asked telling nothing but the truth.

"Of course it is", Mimi said smiling at me.

"I'll call you mom if you want me to", Maddie said quietly.

"Really!? You want me to be your mother too!?", Mimi asked getting excited.

"I've actually wanted that since I met you, I just didn't know how to ask", Maddie told her.

"Well, you're eighteen so I don't need to become your legal guardian, but I can adopt you if you're okay with that", Mimi said. I think she got her answer when Maddie tackled her in a huge hug.

"Thank-you so much! I never thought I'd have an actual family! I can't believe it! This is AMAZING!", she exclaimed.

"Alright, so we'll draw up the papers later, but right now we need to get Ally out of that dress before Austin gets here and sees her in it", Mimi said. _Oh Crap, Austin's coming!?_

"Oh man, help me out of this please!", I said. Mimi and Trish were helping me get out of the dress, while Maddie and Ella kept a lookout for Austin.

"He's coming!", Maddie whisper yelled in a kind of panicky voice.

"Oh no", I said panicking even more. That's when Ella ran out to Austin, and Maddie ran over to help me more.

"Daddy!", I heard Ella yell.

"Hey Sunshine. Where's your Mommy?", Austin asked. _Oh no!_

"Oh, she's just taking her dear sweet time changing", Ella said. I took that as a hint to hurry up. I really hope that excuse works.

"Okay…why does she need to change over here?", he asked. _I'm doomed._

"Grandma found something she wanted Mommy to try on, so she's now changing back into her clothes", Ella said. _Good explanation that wasn't even a lie Ella! I'm so proud!_

"Oh, okay. Wait, why-", he started, but Ella cut him off.

"For goodness sakes Daddy, what's with all the questions? How hard is it to get that Mommy is changing?", she asked exasperated. _Wow._

"Hey guys. What's going on?", I asked walking out in my new clothes. I even was putting my hair up in a ponytail so it looked like I was changing even more. The girls were busy putting the dress and the other boxes up so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Daddy can't get it through his thick head that you were changing", Ella said making both of us laugh.

"Well Ella, you're right about two things. One, I was changing. And two, Daddy does have a thick head", I said making her laugh and Austin pout. That's when Dez suddenly walked in.

"Hey Ella, will you go stay with Grandma, Aunt Trish, and Maddie while I talk to Daddy and Uncle Dez for a minute?", I asked. She nodded and ran off. I noticed Dez and Austin were looking at me questionably, and they were obviously confused.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Why didn't either of you just tell me that Mimi and Mark became Dez's legal guardian when you were both in kindergarten?", I asked. They were both just looking down not saying anything. "I won't be mad at you guys if you just tell me why you didn't want me to know this."

"De told me not to tell you", Austin said.

"Okay…Dez?"

"At first I didn't know what you'd think of me, but then I found out about your past…", he trailed off.

"Yeah, and?"

"And we were at the same orphanage. Don't you remember we were really good friends until I left?", he asked. _Wait, Dez was my friend!? I knew he looked familiar when I first met him!_

"I do remember now! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, when I looked you and Ella up on the internet, I was just trying to see if it really was you. Then I realized what happened, and thought you would hate me if you knew I was there too", he said.

"Dez, I've told you this before, and I'll tell you again. I. COULD. NEVER. HATE. YOU.", I said slowly.

"Thanks Ally."

"Hey, now I remember you always talking about your best friend Austin", I said.

"And you were always talking about Trish", he said nodding.

"You're the same Ally Dez talked about so much?", Austin asked.

"Yeah", we both said at the same time.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Ally Dawson walked in the cafeteria of the orphanage she lived in and sat by her only friend in the entire place. "Hey Dez. Who was that cute blond guy you were talking to at lunch?", she asked her friend she'd known since birth._

"_That's my best friend Austin. He's really cool. Who was that pretty curly haired short girl you were talking to?", Dez asked._

"_She's my best friend Trish. Did you know she can speak Spanish?", she asked him._

"_That's awesome. You know, I really wish they hadn't put us on different ends of the school", Dez said sighing._

"_It's okay Dez. We'll still get to see each other here", Ally said trying to cheer up her friend who's usually so fun and playful._

"_Yeah, I guess. Hey, is that a new baby?", Dez asked pointing to mean Mrs. Tina who was holding a baby while she was dragging a little blond girl around by the arm._

"_Yeah, her name's Maddie. She was just born three days ago and is already here. The girl with Mrs. Tina that's our age doesn't go here though, but nobody knows why she's here. She's a mean girl in my class that keeps pinching and kicking me", Ally said._

"_Ally I'm-Oh no! What are they doing to that baby!?", Dez asked horrified. Max and Tina were fighting over who was going to have to watch the baby, when they both just let go and they baby fell to the ground screaming and crying._

"_Shut up!", Max yelled, but that just made her cry even more. Tina just rolled her eyes and walked inside without a second glance at the child. Max soon followed, but not before kicking the baby over who cried even more still on the ground. Ally and Dez forgot all about their food as they immediately ran over to the baby._

"_Maddie!", Dez exclaimed. He was scared Max had knocked her out or worse when he kicked her, but luckily he didn't kick her that hard, but that was still no excuse._

"_Shh. There, there baby. It's alright. Everything's alright now", Ally whispered as she picked up the baby._

"_Ally, you should sing to her. You have a great voice, and it'll make her feel better", Dez said. Ally smiled at the compliment and began to sing to the little baby._

"_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wrench like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now I'm found_

_Was blind but now I see _**(1**_**)**__", she sang until the baby had stopped crying and was smiling up at the two five year olds._

"_Ally, we really need to protect this one", Dez said. Ally nodded in agreement._

_End of Flashback_

"Maddie!", Dez and I exclaimed at the same time. I can't believe it. That was Dez and Maddie eighteen years ago!

"What?", Maddie asked coming out of the room all the other girls were in.

"Ally and I have known you your whole life", Dez said still looking shocked.

"How?", she asked confused. We explained the entire story again, and she was just staring at us like we head three heads.

"I don't mean this offensively, but you didn't do a very good job of protecting me", she said.

"Well, I still tried to protect you after Dez left, but they always locked me up or hurt me to where I couldn't. When I finally got out, they said you were adopted the week before. We were going to take you too", I explained.

"This might just be enough to get them life behind bars", Maddie said.

"What!? I thought they already had that sentence", I said.

"They did, but it got reduced. They can be out in five years or less", Maddie said sighing. I could tell she was really scared. "T-they said we have to go to court."

"When's it scheduled for?", I asked in shock.

"March."

_This is just great!_

**Whoa, major twist huh? Now do you all see why all three kept saying each other looked "familiar"? So Dez and Austin are kind of brothers, and Dez and Ally were best friends as little kids. Maddie was the little baby they saw. So, the next chapter is probably going to be pretty short, but the one after that will be Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Don't worry, the story of the "secret" isn't over yet, it will come up again in a few chapters, and small spoiler: I'll put in another flashback from around the same time as the one in this chapter. That's all I have to say for now. Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! Bye! :)**

**I don't own Amazing Grace, but does it sound familiar to anyone?**


	29. Chapter 28

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

Christmas shopping oddly isn't stressing me out this year as much as it used to. It's weird, because I have so many more people to buy presents for, but I actually have money now, so it's easier to get the stuff I know they'll actually like. I got Mike some kind of power drill thing that's supposedly cool to guys, but how would I know if it was or not? Mimi said she didn't want anything, but I got her a kitchen set I caught her staring at, but she didn't buy because it cost too much. I bought Trish a fake cheetah print purse that she about died over when she saw it in one of her _many_ magazines.

Then came the tricky people. Maddie took a while, because the girl's all over the place on her interests. She acts like a total girly-girl when it comes to clothes or fashion, but then you catch her eating a whole meal in under a minute and playing all kinds of sports, so she can be tom-boyish as well. She also acts like she's the boss, or Dez and Austin's mother, but then she can be the biggest kid you've ever met…other than Dez. _What do you get someone like that!? _Austin and I decided to just get her something girly, and something that's not-so-girly for her together, but she really won't be expecting the other big thing we got her.

Then there's Dez. Sure, in a way I've known the guy my whole life, but even then he was very insane and unpredictable. I know he loves electronics, but I have a feeling that's what everyone will be getting him. Dez is a challenge. We'll just have to see what to get him.

Dr. Murphy did say yes to being in the wedding, but what on Earth do you get a doctor in his upper forties for Christmas? I just settled with a check for a thousand dollars. It may seem like a lot, but it's from both Austin and I, and he did treat me three times, Austin twice, Dez twice, and Ella, Maddie, Trish, Mimi, and Mike all once. He also had to deal with my insane family and friends in the waiting room, and many Austin Moon fans. That's quite a lot he did for us, so it's the least we could do.

Austin, for me, was the hardest to get a present for. He's awesome at many different things, so he loves practically everything. But he is my fiancé, and he deserves the best I can give him, because that's just how much I love him.

Ella was the easiest of all, because we all just got her a bunch of toys. We also got her some dance lessons, but she got to be so good on her own that she really doesn't need them at all. Crazy, huh?

"Ally, are you okay?", Trish asked me with a worried look on her face. When did I get to the mall food court? I thought I was at Mimi's?

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about Christmas", I said still unsure of how I got here.

"Why? You've got everybody's present but Dez and Austin. There's really no need to worry", she said while shaking her head.

"Christmas is in a week and two days", I pointed out. Her eyes widened as soon as I said that.

"WHAT!? I have to go shopping. Bye Ally, see you later", she said rushing off. For some unknown reason, I just can't remember how I got here, or when Trish showed up.

"Hey Ally! We're back from the arcade", Maddie said cheerfully with Austin, Dez, and ella trailing behind her.

"You guys went to the arcade?", I asked confused. They all exchanged worried glances…even Ella.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You've been completely out of it since yesterday when you heard about having to go to court. You just kind of starred into space, and barely acknowledged we were here. You went Christmas shopping all day today, but you don't remember us going to the arcade?", Austin asked worriedly.

"I don't really remember anything from that moment yesterday to about five minutes ago when Trish was talking to me. I don't even remember waking up this morning…or going asleep last night for that matter. I remember talking to you guys at Mike and Mimi's house, and now I'm here. All I remember doing between that time-period is thinking about all the Christmas stuff. You know, I remember what I got everyone, but I don't even remember buying it. Isn't that weird?", I asked finishing my rant of my crazy problems.

"Ally, that sounds really bad. You only have half recollection of memory from the past twenty-six hours", Maddie said. _Well that's not good…and why am I so tired?_

**Austin's POV**

Ally's really scaring me. I'm so worried from the fact that she almost remembers nothing from the past twenty-six hours. "Austin? Is it just me, or is it getting really dark out here, really fast?", Ally asked. I didn't even have time to answer, because she just passed out in my arms. Seriously? Urg, now we have to go to the stupid hospital _again!_ I'm beginning to think of that place as a second home, and that's really sad!

Ally woke up not too long after we arrived at the hospital. They said she had just been under so much stress lately, and the total shock of her knowing Maddie when she was a baby, Dez being her first friend ever, and the whole having to go to court thing all really did her over. She went into a state of shock where only a few things that have happened click in your brain. It's pretty rare, but not unheard of. **(1) **She apparently didn't get any sleep, and just either stayed awake the whole time she was in shock, or did some of her Christmas shopping. The second choice is probably it, because that's all she remembers, but she doesn't remember doing it. _Weird. _She was released shortly, with another one of Dr. Murphy's famous _'I don't want to see any of you kids back here again' _speeches.

"Alright Ally, let's get you home. You need as much rest as you can possibly get. I'm going to be there to take care of you, so I'm going to make sure you have plenty of fluids, and I'm going to make you some chicken-noodle soup", I said while carrying her to the car just in case she passes out again.

**Ally's POV**

Austin's being so sweet to me right now, and in all honesty…I love it! "Thanks Austin, but seriously, its fine", I said, but he was having it no other way that he was going to be taking care of me. _Maybe some relaxing would be good for me. Trish, Maddie, and Dez are watching Ella so I really don't have any reason not to…plus Austin's making me. Don't tell anyone, but I'm seriously loving all the extra treatment I'm getting from Austin. I think his kindness is one of the most attractive things about him. That, and the fact that he loves me, Ella, and our friends so much. His incredibly hot looks just add to that._

"Austin, everything's quiet, calm, and…_relaxing. _Why is it like that? It's never like that", I said. Honestly, this is the only time I've ever really felt relaxed.

"Because we're the only ones here", he said simply with that charming smile of his. _I could get used to this…_

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, I really like how this feels", Ally said.

"Relaxing?", I asked laughing a little.

"Being with you", she corrected me. I smiled and kissed her lightly. Man I love this girl!

"Get some rest now, and don't worry about the whole court thing. I love you Als", I said getting up.

"I love you too Austin", she said immediately falling asleep. I smiled. This is how I want my life to be every day.

**Okay everyone, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a couple of days, but I do have a really busy schedule. Plus, I've been getting to bed super late every night trying to update at least once a day, so I'm tired. Christmas Eve and Christmas should be in the next chapter, so I think that will be exciting. This was kind of another filler chapter, but it had plenty of Auslly moments for you guys. Definitely more to come of that. Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! ;P**


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV (Christmas Eve 10:00 p.m.)**

"Ella, if you want Santa to come, you have to get in the bed. You don't want him to pass your house if you're still awake", I told my energetic daughter. I had been trying to get her to go to sleep for two hours now.

"But what if Santa's reindeer get hungry too? Santa gets cookies and milk at every house, but what do the reindeer get for flying him all over the whole world in just one night?", she asked. _How does she even think of this stuff?_ She's so smart for a five year old. I mean most kids go with the flow about Santa eating cookies and milk, but she has to say the reindeer do more work and get nothing. She just thinks so far ahead.

"Santa has some special reindeer food he feeds them whenever they get hungry, Sunshine. It saves a lot of time, because the reindeer can't go down the chimney, and they only eat special food", Austin said. It was a pretty stupid answer, but pretty impressive that he could make up a story like that on the spot.

"Oh, okay", Ella said, but she still wouldn't go to bed.

"Sunshine, I think you're going to want to go to bed on your own so the tickle-monster doesn't have to do it for you", Austin smirked and started chasing her around. She was screaming and laughing as Austin tickled her to death.

"S-s-stop", Ella laughed.

"What's the magic words?", Austin teased just as he had done that day at the beach.

"I…l-love y-you…n-now p-please…s-stop", she begged.

"Will you go to bed?", Austin asked.

"Y-yes", she said laughing, and Austin finally stopped. We set out the milk and cookies, then Austin carried Ella up to bed with me following close behind.

"Goodnight Sunshine. I'll see you in the morning. Please go to sleep so Santa will come. Love you sweetheart", Austin said kissing the top of her head.

"Night Daddy. Love you too", she replied.

"Night baby girl. Love you and I'll see you in the morning", I said copying my fiancé's actions.

"Night mommy, love you", she said almost immediately falling asleep. Austin and I walked downstairs and put the _many _hidden presents under the tree. Then we stuck two straws in the milk, and split the cookies. We ended up wrestling on the floor for the only cookie left. It took us ten minutes of wrestling to realize we could just split it in half, and neither of us were going to win this fight.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Who knew Santa's job could be so hard?", Austin said plopping down on the couch with me doing the exact same, but I sat on him.

"Um…every parent who's ever done it before", I said laughing. I snuggled closer into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me, and that's exactly how we both fell asleep.

**Christmas Morning**

"MOMMY, DADDY, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!", Ella exclaimed jumping on Austin and I, waking us up. We ate pancakes with anything we could possibly find to decorate them. Of course, both Ella and Austin smiley-faced all of theirs. They both had me take pictures of them by their selves, and with the two of them in the pictures as well. Then I noticed a picture of Austin and I asleep on the couch this morning. I smiled to myself at this.

"Ella, did you take this picture of me and Daddy?", I asked showing it to her and Austin who were both gobbling down the rest of their pancakes. She smiled sheepishly while nodding. "Well thank-you. I love it."

"What is it with you Dawson girls always taking so many pictures of people sleeping", Austin asked through a mouthful of pancakes. That would be gross if I wasn't used to it already.

"Can't we just go ahead and open the presents now?" Ella whined.

"As soon as everyone else gets here", I said for the hundredth time this morning.

"Awe…", both Ella and Austin whined at the same time. _Impatient little children…_

"They'll be here soon", I assured them. Trish, Dez, and Maddie all slept over at mike and Mimi's house so Austin and I could get everything done here last night and get at least a little sleep.

"We're here!", Trish yelled.

"See, I told you", I said, then noticed they both had already ran in the living room. I rolled my eyes and followed. _Oh well, what can you do?_

"Merry Christmas!", everyone exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas to you guys too", I said laughing.

"Now can we open the presents? Please…..", Ella begged.

"Yeah, please….", Austin begged. Trish, Dez, and Maddie all had the same pleading looks, while Mike and Mimi were looking amused.

"I guess", I said, and I'm suddenly surrounded by them all hugging me, screaming 'thank-you' over and over again.

Everyone had gotten Ella a bunch of toys, so now she had plenty to keep her busy. _Yay! _ I was right about Dez. He got a ton of electronics, and some more wacky clothes. I knew he liked animals, so I finally decided on getting him a turtle. "Thanks Ally. This is awesome. Now Fred can have a friend", Dez said.

"Fred?", I asked.

"My turtle that's upstairs", he said as if it were obvious.

Trish got a lot of animal print things…which she absolutely loved. "Ally! How did you know I wanted this purse!?", Trish asked when she opened the present from me.

"You had a fit over it when you saw it in a magazine", I reminded her.

"That's weird that you know that. I read that magazine when you were zoned out", she said. I shrugged.

"Ally, this is like the best kind of power drill they have. Thank-you so much", Mike said. I smiled. _I guess I did okay._

"Oh Ally, I just love this kitchen set you got me. This must've cost you a fortune", Mimi said.

"It's fine Mimi. I already said you were my mom, and you deserve it", I said. She smiled and hugged me.

Trish bought Maddie a zebra print outfit, and Dez got her a camera. Somehow they figured getting er stuff they wanted would be best. But when Maddie opened Mike and Mimi's present, she started screaming. "Maddie, what is it?", Austin asked. She couldn't speak and just ran over hugging Mike and Mimi tightly.

"Come on Maddie. Tell us what you got", Dez said. She turned around some papers, and only Trish and I knew what they were. Dez and Austin still don't know the Moons offered to adopt Maddie in the first place. They just looked so confused.

"Your parents are adopting her you idiots", Trish said. Maddie was still speechless, but grinning from ear to ear. Dez and Austin looked at each other, then to Maddie, then to their parents, then back to each other and smiled.

"We have a sister!", they exclaimed at the same time and ran up hugging her excitedly.

"We?", Trish asked looking at Dez. Ella looked confused with this entire situation as well.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Mike and Mimi adopted me in kindergarten", Dez said.

"Trish, do you remember my crazy red-headed friend from the orphanage I was always telling you about, and the little baby we were trying to protect?", I nodded. She nodded still looking confused, but seemed to be catching on.

"Dez was my red-headed friend, and Maddie was the baby", I said. After a few moments of silence, Trish finally spoke up.

"I knew you two looked familiar", Trish said looking at Dez and Austin. _How did she know Austin?_

_Flashback_

"_Come on Trish. Dez and his best friend Austin want to meet us", a five year old Ally said dragging her new best friend out of their classroom as the final bell rang._

"_Why are you so happy? Aren't you sad Dez replaced you?", Trish asked._

"_No, we're like brother and sister. Plus, you're my best friend", Ally said making Trish smile. "Look, there he is"_

"_You were right ally, they are cute", Trish said._

"_Shh. I know, now hush. I call the blond one", Ally said smiling._

"_Fine with me", Trish said as they walked over to the boys._

"_Hi, I'm Ally, and this is Trish", Ally said._

"_Hi Trish, I'm Dez. This is my best friend Austin", Dez said. Dez had started talking to Trish, so Austin turned to Ally._

"_I'm glad Dez has you as a friend. He doesn't have many", Ally said to the blond in front of her._

"_I don't get that. Dez is really fun", Austin said making Ally laugh._

"_Yeah, he is. So, what do you want to be when you grow up?", Ally asked trying to get to know the new boy she already had a major crush on._**(1)**

"_A superstar! What about you?", he asked the pretty little brunette._

"_A famous songwriter. I would say a singer too, but I don't like to sing in front of people", Ally said looking down shyly._

"_You write songs!?", Austin asked getting excited._

"_I've written one song", she admitted._** (2)**

"_That's so cool. I can't write any songs at all", Austin said sadly._

"_Maybe we could work together. I write the songs and you sing them", Ally joked._

"_Yeah, maybe", Austin said thinking it wasn't really a bad idea. Plus he would be getting to see the pretty girl in front of him a lot more._

"_Yeah, well it's pretty hard when you live at an orphanage with a bunch of mean people that make you work. I guess that's why Dez hangs out with you so much", Ally said._

"_Orphanage?", Austin asked confused._

"_Yeah…Dez didn't tell you?", Ally asked._

"_No, he didn't. Sorry, I have to go. My mom's here. See you later Ally", Austin said dragging Dez with him to his mother's car. Ally wondered why Dez hadn't told Austin about the orphanage. She had told her best friend, so why couldn't he tell his? She even thought he was ashamed of the entire thing…including her. Little did she know, that would be the last time she ever saw one of her only friends in the world, and the blond cutie…or so she thought at the time._

_End of Flashback_

"You thought I was cute?", Dez asked Trish at the same time Austin asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you two air-heads got from that story?", Trish asked.

"Anyway", I said interrupting. "The next day I found out Dez had been adopted, but never said goodbye", I said looking at Dez.

"Sorry Ally", he said looking down shamefully. "I didn't know you thought that's what happened. I was never ashamed of you", he said looking like he was about to cry. Oh man, what did I just do? He's always thinking I'm going to hate him, and now I made it sound that I still hold that grudge on him.

"Don't blame Dez, Ally. We wanted to get him out of that place quickly, and they said that you and the baby were already adopted together the night before", Mimi said. I looked over at Dez who nodded.

"Dez, is that why you think I hate you? Because you thought I left and took Maddie without you?", I asked. He nodded again. "Dez, I'm so sorry you thought that!"

'No, you thought the same thing. It was Freemans' faults", Dez said.

"Wait, you were going to take me and Maddie too?", I asked Mimi.

"Of course, and we would've if they hadn't told us you both had already left. They kept trying to convince us not to adopt Dez too, but there wasn't much they could do since he was already with us", Mimi said.

"I thought nobody cared about me at that time", I said honestly.

"Hey! I was still your friend then", Trish said.

"Sorry Trish. I meant besides you. I always knew you cared about me", I assured her. She nodded understandingly.

"Guys, let's not worry about all of this right now. It's all in the past now, and everything's fine. Come on, it's Christmas", Maddie said.

"Yeah, mine and Dez's new sister has a point", Austin said. Maddie ran over and hugged both of them when he said that.

"Come on Maddie, you still have to open the presents Austin and I got you together", I said. She smiled and opened the cute outfit I picked out for her. It was a white V-neck T-shirt, skinny blue-jeans, a cropped black leather jacket, and some long black high-heeled boots. Austin insisted on buying her a killer acoustic guitar from Sonic Boom, even though I could've given it to him for free since I own the place and it's not close to bankruptcy anyone. Being with a superstar really brings good publicity to a store.

"Thanks guys. I love these gifts", Maddie said hugging us.

"You're welcome, but that's not all", Austin said. She gave us a confused, yet very curious look considering there was no more presents under the tree with her name on it. Austin just put his hands over her eyes and carefully led her outside.

"Austin, can I look now?", she asked.

"Wait…hang on…just one more second…and…MERRY CHRISTMAS!", he exclaimed removing his hands to reveal a brand new motorcycle. Maddie was just staring at it with her jaw dropped.

"T-this is m-mine?", she stuttered out.

"Yep. D-do you like it?", Austin asked nervously, _which I found extremely cute._

"I love it! Thank you both so much!", she exclaimed.

"No prob. Sis", Austin said throwing her the keys, which she caught perfectly.

Then it was Austin's turn. He got some pretty cool music stuff, and new clothes. I couldn't think of anything special enough for him, so I just wrote him two songs. They kind of fit us, but there are parts that don't sound like us, but they sounded great in the song, and that doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said. They were called _Love Story _and _You Belong With Me_** (3).** When I finished singing, he was just smiling at me. "What?"

"You're truly amazing", he said and kissed me.

Mike and Mimi got me a fifty dollar gift card for any store in the mall. Trish got me a really cute cropped leather jacket like the one I got Maddie. Maddie bought me a cute new pair of wedges. These girls know fashion. Apparently Dez and I are on the whole 'animal themed' gifts, because before I knew it he had brought a small puppy out of that strange room, and it is now licking my face. "I thought you, Ella, and Austin would like a Chihuahua. He's eight weeks old, and doesn't have a name yet", Dez informed me.

"LUCKY!", Ella exclaimed.

"What's lucky Sunshine?", Austin asked.

"That's what we should call him; Lucky. He's _lucky _to have us, just like we're all _lucky_ to be in this great family", Ella explained.

"I think that's perfect", I said passing Lucky over to Ella.

"Now, from me", Austin said handing me a small box. I smiled grabbing the box out of his hands. I opened it, and gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful music note charm bracelet with two big hearts, and one small heart joined together. It read…'_A Better Together_**(4)**_; Forever and Always_' on the bigger ones, and the small one read…_'Our little Sunshine, Ella'. _Finally, the music note said, '_I love you'._

"Oh Austin, it's beautiful. I love you", I said kissing him.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh, and look. There's even room to add more charms for anything special", Austin said. _Hmm…_

"I know I already gave you both a card, but I wanted to give Daddy an extra present. It's kind of for Mommy too, so don't feel bad. Grandma and Grandpa helped me get it", Ella said smiling as she handed us some papers. _I wonder what it is…_

**Austin's POV**

I unwrapped Ella's present for me and Ally to find…ADOPTION PAPERS! NO WAY! "A-Are these…", I started, but couldn't finish. I looked over to Ally who looked equally surprised, but Ella was just smiling and nodding.

"Yes, they are Daddy. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line, and I'll be your daughter forever", Ella said. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. Yes, Austin Moon is crying, but I'm so happy. This family _really _changed me.

"Sunshine, you will always be MY daughter, even if I didn't sign these. Is it okay with you that I sign these Ally?", I asked with the most hope I've ever had since I proposed to Ally.

"_Is it okay with me!? _Are you serious!?", she asked. _Oh no… _"Of course it's okay with me! That would make me so happy! Somebody give me a pan before I wake up from this wonderful dream", she said. We both quickly signed the papers, then grabbed Ella wrapping her into a huge hug. _She's legally mine now! All mine and Ally's!_

"And don't you forget it Daddy", Ella said. _Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah bro, you said it out loud. You might want to stop trying to think, because the more you try, the more your peanut sized brain doesn't listen, and it ends up coming out of your mouth instead", Maddie said. Trish gave her a high-five while everyone else just laughed. _Dang, she's been my sister for less than twenty-four hours, and she's already annoying as crap and acting like a brat._

"Hey! I heard that!", she exclaimed.

"Yay, then it worked. You were meant to hear it Dumbo", I said earning myself a pillow to the head from her. Suddenly seven more pillows started hitting me repeatedly. _Even though this kind of hurts, this is what family is all about, and now I'm legally Ella's father. How could my life get any better? Oh yeah…there is one thing. Making Ally Dawson my wife, but that's only less than two ,months away._

"Merry Christmas Daddy! I love you!", Ella exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Sunshine. I love you too…more than anyone could ever know."

**Hey guys! Wow, this is like my longest chapter yet! Guess what the next chapter is? Sorry to let you down, but it isn't the wedding. But…it is the night before the wedding. It's going to be pretty short, but I wanted it to have its own chapter. Plenty of Auslly in the last three chapters. Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. It feels like just yesterday when I started it! I love you all for taking me this far, and I'm so glad you liked it. Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**Sound familiar?**

**From Bloggers and Butterflies**

**I don't own either of these songs by Taylor Swift, but I love them!**

**I don't own Better Together on A&A**


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV (February 13****th****)**

It's the night before my wedding, and I'm literally freaking out! Ella's asleep, and Trish and Maddie are here watching me pace around, ranting and freaking out like a crazed maniac. "Ally, calm down. Everything's going to be just fine", Maddie said.

"Yeah Ally, stop worrying", Trish said. I know they're trying to help, but it isn't really working.

"How can I just 'calm down' when I'm getting married tomorrow!? What if something goes wrong? What if we're moving too fast? What if he's not ready? What if Ella and I aren't ready? What if something happens to Mimi's dress. You know how clumsy I am. Anything could go wrong. What if something happens to Ella? Kids get into trouble all the time at things like this. What if-"

"Ally, shut up", Trish said cutting me off. She was obviously very annoyed that I was being like this. "Don't think about what could go wrong. Think about what could go right. Just think about why you said yes to Austin in the first place."

"Yeah Ally. Austin's head over heels in love with you. Would you seriously even think about backing out on him when he loves you so much. He adopted your child because he loves both of you that much! Stop thinking so much and just go with the flow. Everything will work itself out. Forget about everything else in the world. You're doing this for yourself, Austin, and Ella; no one else. I know you love him just as much as he loves you. Don't even think about having second thoughts", Maddie said.

"You guys are right, and I really do love him _so_ much", I said.

"Good, now go get some sleep. After tonight, I have a feeling this will be the last of that you'll get for a _while", _Trish said wiggling her eyebrows.

"TRISH!"

"What? It's true", she defended.

"Please get off this subject. He is my brother, and I definitely don't want to be hearing about that", Maddie said covering her ears. I smirked knowing that Trish had no choice than to drop the subject.

"Whatever", she said rolling her eyes. "Just go to sleep so you'll be rested for tomorrow", she ordered. I reluctantly obeyed her. _This is going to be a long night…if I get any sleep at all, that is. _"Ally, you know what I said is true, now go to bed!", she yelled from down the hall. I rolled my eyes at her persistence.

**Austin's POV**

"Dude, I am freaking out!", I told Dez while pacing back and forth.

"Why? You're getting married tomorrow", Dez said being completely oblivious.

"That's why I'm freaking out!", I snapped. This is getting very frustrating. I've been pacing around and pulling at my hair for hours.

"Dude, you love her. You adopted her child, and you want to be with her forever. What's the problem?", he asked.

"Anything could go wrong. I love Ally and Ella with all my heart, but I just can't help thinking that I'm not good enough for them", I admitted.

"That's a weird coincidence, because Trish told me Ally doesn't think _she_ is good enough for _you_", Dez told me. _WHAT!? How could she ever think something like that!?_

"How could Ally think that? She's amazing, beautiful from the inside out, an incredible mother, has the voice of an angel, can write the most amazing and inspirational songs in the world, and over all, she's the only girl I can ever imagine myself being with for the rest of my life", I said honestly. That's just how much I love my Ally.

"Well, all of us can clearly see that, but she's been thinking that since before the two of you even got together", he said. I was about to say something, when I got a text from Ally.

From Ally: _I love you ;)_

I smiled at this. That's all I needed to reassure me that everything was going to be just fine.

**Ally's POV**

From Austin: _Luv u 2 beautiful! Don't u ever 4get that. U& Ella r the most important things in my life! :D_

_That's the sweetest thing ever! How could I have ever had second thoughts?_

From Ally: _U r the sweetest guy ever! G2g, the girls r gonna kill me if I don't get to sleep. ;P Luv u!_

From Austin: _Luv u 2, 4ever & always!_

**Both **

"I love him/her so much!"

**Ok guys, there was a short chapter that I hope can be enough to hold you guys over considering the next chapter is the wedding! It will last through the last chapter of the story, but the last one will be more along the lines of the reception than the wedding. Hope you al liked it! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! :D**


	32. Chapter 31

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV (The day of the wedding!)**

This is it. Today's the day I become a married man for the rest of my life. I'm happy about that part, but I'm still very nervous. "Austin, I thought we went over this yesterday. There's nothing to be nervous about", Dez said in frustration.

"Dez, this is their big day. It's a huge leap into the future. He's bound to be at least a little nervous. I know I was on my wedding day", my dad said.

"Same here", Dr. Murphy chimed in. He and my dad have become really good friends over these past few months.

"None of you are really helping here", I said.

"What's got you so nervous anyway? You're about to have the best day of your life", Dez said.

"And night", my dad said laughing.

"DAD!"

"Uncle Mike! I do not need _that _image in my head. They're both like siblings to me", Dez said shuddering.

"Mike, you won't be making jokes like that when's its Maddie", Dr. Murphy said. We all tensed up when he said that. I wonder if I was as pale as my dad and Dez were.

"I'll make him cry", Dez said angrily and started to leave. This brought me back to reality as I had to hold him back.

"Dez, who are you going to kill? She's not even dating anyone right now, so there's nothing we can do about it…even when it does happen", I said not even wanting to think about it.

"Oh yeah."

"Sorry guys, but it's true. I speak from personal experience when I say you can't stop 'em from growing up", Dr. Murphy said. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks that Ella's going to grow up one day and I can't stop it!

"Why not?", I asked tearing up a little.

"Austin, none of us want to see Maddie leave, but-", Dez started, but I cut him off.

"It's not about Maddie!"

"Then what?", he asked.

"She can't leave me! My little girl can't ever leave me!", I cried putting my head in my hands.

"Dude, she's five. Dry your face before you look all red and puffy when you're marrying the love of your life", Dez said pushing me into the bathroom. _He's right, I can totally do this…I hope._

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, hold still", Trish said for the thousandth time. The girls have been getting me ready for hours now, and right now Trish is attempting to do my make-up.

"Trish, you shouldn't do it too dark. This is a wedding. She needs it to look natural…with water-proof mascara knowing Ally", Maddie said.

"Fine then princess, why don't you show me how to do it", Trish said sarcastically.

"My pleasure", Maddie replied making Trish roll her eyes when they switched spots. Now Maddie was doing my make-up (which I personally like a lot better; don't tell Trish) and Trish was doing my hair, while Mimi was doing some last minute alterations on my dress.

"There. It's all natural, but not too light", Maddie said showing me in the mirror. It was incredible. It matched my skin tone perfectly, with light blush to bring out the color in my cheek bones. Then I wore light pink eye-shadow, eyeliner, and to top it all off, just a thin layer of cheery flavored lip gloss…Austin's favorite.

"I gotta admit, you did a fantastic job", Trish said. Maddie just shrugged and went off to get herself and Ella ready while Trish and Mimi finished helping me. When they were done, I admired how the dress, hair, and make-up all tied together beautifully. My hair was curled naturally, and Mimi's dress fit me perfectly.

"Thank you guys so much", I said hugging each of them. "Why Ella, don't you look like a pretty little princess."

"Thanks Mommy", she said smiling brightly.

_I really seem to be hiding my nervousness well._

**Third Person POV**

The wedding was about to begin, so everyone was heading out of the dressing rooms to take their places. "Mommy, who's going to give you and Daddy the rings if there's no ring bear?", Ella asked.

"_Ring bearer, _and Uncle Dez will since he's Daddy's best man", Ally explained.

"Um…okay. I gotta go, because it's almost time. Remember to start walking only when the music starts", Ella said running out the door. She is just like her mother when it comes to making sure everything is in perfect order.

"Uncle Dez!", Ella called, spotting him just as he was about to go out. "Do you have the-"

"El, I don't have anything with me right now. Sorry, but I have to go get in my spot", Dez said walking away. _'He doesn't have the rings!', _Ella thought and ran all the way to the men's dressing room where she quickly found the rings in the pocket of some of Dez's wacky pants. _'Bingo' _She grabbed the rings and ran as fast as she could to the place she was supposed to be minutes before for the wedding.

"Hey Aunt Trish, I got the-", Ella started, but was cut off _again._

"Ella! Thank goodness you're here! Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere", Trish said. Ella was about to reply, but again, _yeah you guessed it, _she was cut off. "Never-mind, we don't have time for explanations. The wedding's starting, let's go." Ella sighed at the fact no one was listening to her. She slid the rings on her fingers so she wouldn't lose them while she was throwing the flowers down the isle with her other hand.

"Hey Sunshine. You look adorable", Austin whispered to Ella when she got up on the stage.

"So do you Daddy. I-"

"Shh. Ella, it's starting. No talking", Trish scolded. Ella shot Trish an annoyed glare that said _'I really don't like you right now'_, although she didn't see it. Austin did though, and started laughing as softly as he could, extremely proud of his little girl. Trish glared at him, which only made him laugh harder, and Ella smirked at her.

"Ha, ha. Aunt Trish, you might can shut the flower girl up, but he's the groom. You're just the maid of honor, so you can't say a word to him", Ella whispered.

"You know I can still spank you", Trish said.

"You know I stopped caring about getting spanked when I broke my arm by being pulled and beaten around", Ella shot back holding up her arm that was now only wrapped in a tan bandage because is almost, but not quite, healed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now please be quiet. Mommy's coming", Trish whispered. The music started and the entire room went dead silent when they turned around. Ally was extremely nervous at the end of the isle. So nervous, that she thought she would pass out until she and Austin locked eyes. Every single doubt or bit of nervousness either of them had vanished into thin air when they saw each other, and the loving smiles evident on both their faces was proof enough.

"Awe", Ella cooed quietly.

"Ella", Trish hissed.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here should have any reason to object, speak now or forever hold your peace", the preacher said, and thankfully no one spoke up.

"Very well, now we may continue. Do you, Austin Monica Moon, do you take the Allyson Marie Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to old; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to honor and to cherish; forsaken all others; as long as you both shall live?", the preacher asked. Of course many people were trying to stifle their laughter when he said Austin's middle name was Monica…even Ally.

"I do", Austin said without any hesitation, smiling lovingly at Ally the entire time.

"And do you, Allyson Marie Dawson, take the Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to honor and to cherish; forsaken all others; as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Ally said. She was so confident saying that, and it was surprising considering how nervous she had been just before she walked in the room. Though, she was standing in front of the love of her life, and was not about to lie about how much she loved him.

"Good. May I have the rings please?", the preacher asked. Austin turned and looked pointedly at Dez who was beginning to freak out because he couldn't find them. Ella kept trying to speak, but Trish had her hand over her mouth and was holding her back.

"Dez, please tell me you know where the rings are", Austin whisper- yelled.

"No, I can't find them", he replied looking worried.

"Let me go", Ella mumbled from under Trish's hand.

"No, they're busy looking for the rings", Trish whispered. "It's very important they not be disturbed."

"Trish, let her go", Maddie said. Trish turned to say something to her, but when she did, Ella successfully escaped her grasp.

"Mommy, Daddy!", she exclaimed making them both direct their attention towards her.

"Ella!", Trish said.

"What is it Sunshine?", Austin asked.

"I have the rings", she said handing them to her Daddy. "I had a feeling Uncle Dez would forget, and knew it when he said he didn't have anything with him at all. So, I went to your dressing room and found them in his pocket, but nobody would let me speak. People need to stop undrimesting me just 'cause I'm five", Ella said slightly annoyed. She couldn't quite say _underestimating _considering she was still so young, but it was still impressive that she knew what it meant in the first place.

"Thanks baby", Ally said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah Sunshine, you really saved the day", Austin said making Ella smile. She then turned around smirking at Trish who mentally face-palmed herself. Ella didn't stand by Trish this time, and instead walked over to Maddie.

"With this ring, I the wed", Austin and Ally said to each other sliding the rings on their left fingers.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the preacher said, and Austin immediately pulled Ally in for a very long and passionate kiss that told them both exactly how in love they were with each other. When they pulled apart, Austin picked up Ella and grabbed Ally's hand as the new family headed down the isle. (He technically wasn't supposed to do that, but honestly, nobody cared)

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Moon", the preacher said finally as everyone started making their way to the reception.

**At the reception**

"Can I have two last names?", Ella asked when they had gotten to the other building connected to the church where the reception was to be held.

"Why two?", Ally asked.

"Because I like Dawson and Moon. I want to keep Dawson, but I also want to have the same last name as you and Daddy", she explained.

"It's fine with me, but you know you'll be adding _another_ when you get married", Ally said.

"I don't care", Ella said. She was a very determined little girl, and wasn't going to let this go.

"Ella Christine Dawson Moon. I think that's beautiful Sunshine", Austin said making Ally and Ella both smile.

"Ella, I'm so sorry I kept telling you to be quiet! I had no idea-", Trish started, but was interrupted by Ella's laughing.

"It's okay Aunt Trish. I'm not mad anymore. Today's too happy to be mad", Ella said. Everyone was so happy, and took many pictures together to remember this day…not that they could ever forget it anyway. Then Austin and Ally fed cake to each other and Ella, then it was time for the presents. They received many things they would need for their new house from practically everyone there. Ally gave Austin a guitar she knew he would love that was signed by The Beach Boys. Austin absolutely loved their music even though they were mainly popular before his time. They were a big inspiration in Austin's musical dream.

"Als, I think you're going to like my gift for you", Austin said grabbing his new guitar.

**There's the wedding! I know it wasn't a very good place to stop the chapter, but it was the best I had. I'm betting most of you can already guess what Austin's about to do, I mean it is pretty obvious, but I still want you guys to guess. What song do you think I will use? Happy guessing, and please read, review, follow, and favorite. Yes, I only have one chapter left, but everything helps. **

**I don't own The Beach Boys**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey everybody. Here's the last chapter of Sunshine! Wow, I can't believe it's already over. You guys have all been so amazing to me throughout this whole thing! You will never know how much all your support means to me even if it was a simple one word review; they all just make my day. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and I love you all! On with the story…**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

"Als, I think you're going to like my gift for you", Austin told me grabbing the guitar I just gave him. _No way! Did he write another song for me!? How sweet!_

_How can I convince you_

_What you see is real_

_Who am I to blame you_

_For doubting what you feel_

_I was always reachin'_

_You were just a girl I knew_

_I took for granted_

_The friend I had in you_

_I was living for a dream_

_Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world_

_That was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes_

_I can see forever_

_The search is over_

_You were with me all the while_

_Can we last forever_

_Will we fall apart_

_At times it's so confusing_

_The questions of the heart_

_You followed me through changes_

_And patiently you'd wait_

_'Till I came to my senses through_

_Some miracle of fate_

_I was living for a dream_

_Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world_

_That was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes_

_I can see forever_

_The search is over_

_You were with me all the while_

_Now the miles stretch out behind me_

_Loves that I have lost_

_Broken hearts lie, victims of the game_

_Then good luck, it finally struck_

_Like lighting from the blue_

_Every highway's leading me back to you_

_Now at last I hold you_

_Now all is said and done_

_The search has come full circle_

_Our destinies are one_

_So if you ever loved me_

_Show me that you give a d***_

_You'll know for certain_

_The man I really am_

_I was living for a dream_

_Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world_

_That was just my style_

_Then I touched your hand_

_I could hear you whisper_

_The search is over_

_Love was right before my eyes _

**Third Person POV**

By the time Austin finished singing, Ally was already in tears, so like any good husband, Austin reached over and whipped them away with his thumb. "Austin, that was incredible", Ally breathed out when she found the ability to talk again.

"I know my search is over, because I now have you as my beautiful wife. I love you Ally", Austin said.

"I love you too Austin", Ally replied kissing him.

"Well, get ready to love your new brother as well, because I just solved all your court problems", Dez said.

"Really!? How!?", Ally asked excitedly.

"Well, when we were five, I had bought a surveillance camera with the money I saved up and set it up at the orphanage so we could catch Max and Tina. I forgot about it when I left, and only remembered it when thinking back to that time. Anyway, I went back there, and it was shockingly still working, so it got about seventeen years of footage showing them abuse children and working them to death. We all still have to testify, but this is enough to keep them locked of for good", Dez concluded and the crowd erupted in applause.

"Wow Dez, that's amazing! Thank you so much!", Ally said hugging him.

"I'd do anything for my family. Also, I'd do anything to make sure they can't ruin another innocent kid's life", Dez said putting his arms around Maddie and Trish.

"Dance time!", Ella exclaimed through the microphone as the music started playing.

"May I have this dance?", Austin asked in a fake British accent.

"Why of course you may", Ally said playing along as she grabbed his hand. Coincidently, the first song Austin and Ally danced to as husband and wife was _Last First Kiss _that was recently released.

"Trish, would you like to dance with me?", Dez asked a bit nervous as he extended his hand to her.

"Sure, why not", Trish replied and they began to dance to the music. He then dipped her, which was rather surprising.

"Wow, you sure can dance", Trish said impressed. He smiled and brought her back up where their faces were almost touching. They stared into each other's eyes, and before either of them could register what was happening, their lips had connected. They eventually pulled away shocked, but still smiling.

"Wow, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that", Dez said.

"Really?", Trish asked in disbelief. "Why would you like me when I'm always so awful to you? Not to mention how I'm bossy, annoying, short, have crazy hair-"

"Trish, shut up. You're rambling more than Ally now. I love everything about you. The way you treat me is fun, and it's just our thing. Don't doubt anything about yourself, because that's what makes you, you. And I wouldn't want you to change anything about yourself", Dez said.

"Thanks Dez. You're amazing", Trish said smiling as they kissed again.

**Ally's POV**

"No way! Austin, look!", I said pointing towards our two best friends who were currently making out on the dance floor.

"Is that Dez and Trish!?", he asked in disbelief. I could barely believe it myself, so I just nodded.

"When did _that_ happen?", Maddie came over to us asking with wide eyes.

"About a minute ago when they kissed the first time and Uncle Dez said he had been wanting to do that for a while now", Ella said stepping into the conversation. She showed us the video she took on her phone of their entire moment and it was so sweet.

"Those two love-struck idiots have a lot of explaining to do…next week", Austin said winking, and flashed me that million dollar smile of his. I rolled my eyes at his behavior while shaking my head disapprovingly, but I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"I can't wait", I said kissing him. No matter what the future holds, I know we'll make it through…_together._

**Austin's POV**

I was shocked when I saw Dez and Trish making out, but hearing Ally say she 'can't wait' tells me that she isn't just talking about this week. I completely forgot about the world around me and pulled my wife in for a kiss. When we pulled away, it was time to leave, so we got in the car after being pelted with bird seed that everyone threw at us. Everyone was very loud as they were yelling their goodbyes, but Ally and I could hear one very special little girl over them all.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I love you!", Ella yelled.

"I love you to baby. See you soon", Ally said.

"Bye Sunshine. I love you", I said as we drove away.

"Austin", Ally said leaning on me.

"Hmm?"

"I feel like we can do anything now", she said.

"We _can _do anything Als. As long as we stick together and have faith in God, we can do anything…with our little Sunshine", I said meaning every word.

**That's it guys! I can't believe Sunshine's over! *Tears* Anyway, I love you all so much. Please be on the lookout for Moon Beam (sequel to Sunshine) because it should be coming out very soon. I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites. Without you all, none of this would've been possible. This truly means the world to me, and writing has become a part of me. You all won't have to wait long for Moon Beam, and it's basically just a continuation of Sunshine. Also, please check out Your First Everything I'm co-writing with WriterMeAL and all her amazing stories. It's on her profile. God bless you all! :)**

**I do not own The Search Is Over by Survivor **


	34. Thank yous

**Hey everybody! Daddysgirl11 here to thank you all for reading Sunshine. I love you all so much and I wish I could thank you all personally, but that would be a lot of typing and I promised Moon Beam would be up soon so I still have to go type up the first chapter of that. I would like to thank all of my silent readers because I know I used to be one of you for the longest time. To all my followers and favorites, thank you so much. Just knowing that someone wants to keep reading the next chapter of my story, or adds it to their favorites, makes me feel awesome! As for my reviewers, you guys are amazing! You've stuck with me throughout this entire experience and what you guys say makes me feel so good about myself. If you're a guest, I wish for you all to get an account as well so I can reply to your reviews personally. I will personally thank Jewels (guest) who sent me a very long review that I loved reading. I hope writing will be in my future too, because as I've said before, writing has become a part of me. So thank you all for everything and I can't wait for all of you to read Moon Beam.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11 :)**


End file.
